Noites do Oriente
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Descendo as sombrias escadarias do palácio de Qu' Har, o pequeno país árabe que estava visitando, Isabella esbarrou de repente num homem desconhecido, coberto com um manto negro. Sem esperar por uma palavra dela, ele a beijou selvagemente, fazendo Isabella vibrar louca de paixão. Trêmula e emocionada, ela ouviu o estranho declarar: Eu sou Edward Cullen Ahmed.
1. Chapter 1

NOITES DO ORIENTE

Descendo as sombrias escadarias do palácio de Qu' Har, o pequeno país árabe que estava visitando, Isabella esbarrou de repente num homem desconhecido, coberto com um manto negro. Sem esperar por uma palavra dela, ele a beijou selvagemente, fazendo Isabella vibrar louca de paixão. Trêmula e emocionada, ela ouviu o estranho declarar: - Eu sou Edward Cullen Ahmed, o homem que você recusou para marido. Foi muito ingênua em pensar que me conformaria coma a sua recusa. – Não, Edward não se conformaria mesmo, Isabella logo descobriu. Ele estava acostumado a obter tudo o que queria; era um conquistador incorrigível. E, para tê-la em sua cama, como esposa, seria capaz até de raptá-la.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi amores di mi vida... Essa é uma adaptação do livro **" Noites do Oriente de Penny Jordan"...** Espero que vocês gostem... é muito bonito esse livro... e está entre os meus favoritos... Eu tenho uma queda por Gregos, Sheiks kkkk... e esse sheik é capaz de tudo... mais tudo para ficar com essa mulher... Eu amo esse livro e quero compartilha-lo com vocês... Espero de coração que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Papai, que presente maravilhoso! Não devia me estragar desse jeito com tanto mimo - queixou-se Isabella, os grandes olhos verdes fixos no rosto barbudo do padrasto, alto e elegante nos trajes árabes.

- Bobagem! - Ele colocou o colar de diamantes no pescoço delgado de Isabella. - Você não é minha filha legítima, mas é a menina dos meus olhos. Gosto de mimá-Ia e não sei como isso poderia estragá-Ia. Na verdade, esmeraldas combinariam mais com seus olhos. . .

Isabella riu, encarando o padrasto com amor. Seu pai verdadeiro linha morrido antes de ela nascer. Quando estava com treze anos, a mãe casou-se com o xeque Phill Hassan Ibn Ahmed, chefe de um império do petróleo.

Isabella e o padrasto se deram bem desde o começo. O xeque já era casado, mas não tinha filhos. A primeira mulher havia se divorciado dele e, embora não tivessem conversado a respeito, Isabella imaginava que ele não podia ter filhos, o que aumentava o amor e a amizade entre eles.

Isabella tinha a impressão de que a família do padrasto não aprovava o segundo casamento dele. O que explicava o fato de nunca serem visitados no elegante apartamento de St. John's Wood, a residência de Londres, ou na fazenda de Dorset, próxima da universidade em que Isabella tinha estudado.

Pensassem o que pensassem do casamento do xeque Phill Hassan, estava claro que a família admirava seu talento e a perspicácia para os negócios e as finanças. Não fosse assim, não lhe, teriam confiado a responsabilidade de uma atividade daquela importância. O xeque vivia e trabalhava em Londres, mas a matéria-prima que alimentava sua companhia vinha de uma propriedade dirigida pelo irmão mais velho dele, numa estreita faixa entre o Kuwait e a Arábia Saudita.

De vez em quando, os compatriotas lhe faziam visitas, mas Isabella os via raramente. Primeiro porque há apenas dois anos tinha terminado o curso de aperfeiçoamento na Suíça, e segundo porque Phill Hassan preferia não envolver a esposa e a enteada nos negócios.

Depois de um ano na Suíça, Isabella voltou à Inglaterra decidida a procurar um emprego, o que deixou o padrasto horrorizado. Foi por esse motivo que quase chegaram a se desentender, e também por isso Isabella interpretava aquele presente como uma maneira de retomarem o bom relacionamento. Não havia necessidade de trabalhar, argumentava Phill Hassan; e, depois, o que ela pretendia? Sugeria que ele não tinha condições de sustentá-Ia?

Isabella pediu à mãe que explicasse ao padrasto que, no Ocidente, as garotas decidiam trabalhar por livre e espontânea vontade, pois não concordavam em ser sustentadas por suas famílias até se casarem.

Phill Hassan, entretanto, parecia não compreender seu ponto de vista. E só depois de muita insistência permitiu que ela fizesse o curso de cozinha Cordon Bleu que tanto almejava.

Esperava que o padrasto se mostrasse mais flexível, quando lhe contasse que com o aprendizado pretendia abrir um restaurante. O dinheiro deixado pelo pai não era muito, mas dali a três meses, ao completar vinte e um anos, poderia retirá-Io e finalmente atingir seu objetivo.

A arte culinária havia exercido grande atração sobre ela, desde, que freqüentava a escola suíça, onde os cursos de maquilagem e manequim complementaram o aprendizado ideal para aquele corpo tão feminino e esguio, que já deixava entrever uma mulher atraente, recém-saída da adolescência. Suas colegas eram todas riquíssimas, vindas dos mais diversos países, mas Isabella destacava-se por ser a única inglesa que tinha por padrasto um árabe bem-sucedido.

Como a mãe, Isabella possuía fartos cabelos mognos que caíam sobre os ombros. Embora os olhos da mãe fossem azuis, os dela eram verdes como esmeraldas; uma herança do pai escocês.

Era preciso reconhecer que as coisas não haviam sido fáceis para mãe e filha depois que perderam o chefe da família. Moravam modestamente numa pequena casa ao norte de Londres, mantida graças aos esforços da mãe e com os magros recursos de que dispunha. Quando a menina completou dez anos, a mãe viu-se obrigada a voltar a trabalhar como secretária na companhia de petróleo, onde, finalmente, conheceu o homem que se tornaria seu segundo marido.

Ali lembranças de Isabella foram interrompidas pela entrada da mãe no quarto.

- Vai ficar para o jantar, minha filha? - perguntou.

Apesar dos quarenta anos, Renée Hassan poderia passar por irmã de Isabella, que sorriu ao ver a mãe usando roupas caras e jóias discretas. Era difícil imaginar que aquela mulher bonita e simpática um dia tivesse se preocupado com o preço de um par de sapatos! Mas como haviam sido tempos marcantes, hoje Isabella não se permitiu viver com extravagância. Embora nunca tivesse dito, desejava que seus pais não fossem tão ricos. Adoraria dividir um apartamento com as amigas e lutar para, no fim do mês, repartir todas as despesas. Esse tipo de experiência a deixava fascinada. Mas eles, sem dúvida, se sentiriam magoados se sugerisse sair de casa. Além disso, conhecendo a educação recebida por Phill Hassan, ela sabia perfeitamente que o padrasto desaprovava o grau de liberdade de alguns de seus colegas.

Saía esporadicamente com alguns rapazes, sem, contudo prolongar os encontros. Isabella percebia que o olhar austero de Phill Hassan impunha respeito e mantinha-os à distância. Jamais havia sido necessário afastar uma aproximação mais íntima. Talvez porque ninguém a achasse atraente, pensou, olhando, insegura para o imenso espelho barroco pendurado na parede, um sorriso leve e malicioso despontando nos lábios.

- E então, minha filha? - repetiu a mãe. - Vai ficar para o jantar conosco? Os Black foram convidados. Vieram de Paris e Jacob quis saber se você estaria presente.

Isabella fez uma careta.

Jacob Black era filho de um homem de negócios, amigo do padrasto. Um francês que tinha conhecido em Paris há um ano. Embora jovem apenas cinco anos mais velho que ela, tratava-se de uma pessoa bastante experiente com as mulheres. Isabella deduziu isso pela maneira como ele a beijou numa noite em que tinham jantado juntos. Com olhos alegres e cabelos castanhos, Jacob a agradava, porém deixava-a embaraçada quando por vezes ficava observando com atenção as linhas sensuais de seu corpo.

Naturalmente Isabella não era uma jovem desinformada. Sabia das armadilhas e prazeres do sexo, mas havia uma grande distância entre conhecer e experimentar um contato físico. Nesse campo, reconhecia, não passava de uma garota ingênua, o que não deixava de lhe parecer ridículo. Afinal de contas, perguntava-se com ironia, quem no mundo de hoje, com quase vinte e um anos, ainda continuava virgem? Mas fazia questão de permanecer assim até que aparecesse um homem especial, digno de possuí-Ia inteiramente.

- Sim, vou ficar para o jantar - respondeu, certa de que veria um ar de felicidade estampado no rosto da mãe. Ao contrário de algumas mulheres da sua idade, Renée Hassan não conseguia disfarçar o orgulho que sentia pela presença da filha sensual e encantadora.

Não havia qualquer ponta de inveja diante da beleza daquela jovem a quem amava com dedicação.

Isabella aplicou uma sombra esverdeada, piscou os olhos e recuou para observar melhor o efeito refletido no espelho. No quarto, havia delicados móveis dourados e objetos franceses do século XVIII, quase todos presentes do padrasto ao completar dezoito anos. Devia ser-lhe grata pelo resto da vida; refletiu, não pelas atenções recebidas, mas por fazer de sua mãe uma mulher apaixonada e amada.

O colar de diamantes emitia raios de fogo entre os seios escondidos pela seda do seu vestido de noite. Phill Hassan não lhe impunha o uso, de roupas orientais mais discretas, porém sabia que ele preferia vê-Ia com roupas modestas e esperava que não se queixasse por ter escolhido aquele traje. Ao entrar na ampla sala de estar, percebeu que os olhos de Jacob se iluminaram de admiração diante, de sua elegância. Ele e o pai levantaram num sinal de respeito e Jacob cruzou a sala para tomar-lhe as mãos e beijá-Ias, com ardor.

- Jacob! - ela exclamou, quase num sussurro, constrangida com o gesto inesperado.

Renata Black sorriu bondosamente, vendo o filho beijar as mãos de Isabella mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

- Assim você deixará Isabella embaraçada, querido - observou a mulher, gentilmente. - Ela não está acostumada com esses ímpetos, não é verdade, petité!

Antes que Isabella respondesse, madame Black voltou-se para Renée Hassan e disse, com certa inveja:

- Renée, você deve se orgulhar de sua filha. Minha Tanya, apesar de ter apenas dezoito anos, é uma rebelde. Não faz nada comme ei fault; não se comporta como une jeune fille bien élevée. Mas não adianta! Quando lhe digo que não conseguirá um bom casamento, ela ri e argumenta que não quer casar. Diz que vai estudar advocacia e construir a própria vida. Assim, encerra o assunto!

Renata Black balançou a cabeça, desanimada, mas dando a entender que secretamente aprovava a determinação da filha.

O padrasto aproximou-se de Isabella e a abraçou.

- Tem razão, madame - respondeu à senhora -, nós sentimos orgulho de Isabella. Ela é o que se pode chamar de filha perfeita: bem-educada, bonita, inteligente...

Isabella corou.

- Uma jóia rara! - acrescentou madame Black, sorrindo. - É necessário cuidar muito bem dela, meu caro.

- Farei o possível e o impossível para protegê-Ia. – Phill Hassan falou Com tal seriedade, que Isabella sentiu vontade de protestar, de dizer-lhe que era uma pessoa comum como qualquer outra, com defeitos e qualidades, não uma flor para ser guardada dentro de uma redoma.

Mas madame não parava de falar e ela não teve oportunidade de expressar sua opinião. Aos poucos a conversa acabou girando sobre assuntos mais gerais.

Depois do jantar, Isabella e Jacob conversaram a sós, enquanto os pais discutiam negócios e as mães faziam considerações sobre moda.

- Chérie - disse Jacob -, há muito tempo não nos víamos.

Convença seu padrasto a levá-Ia para Paris na próxima vez que ele viajar.

- Sinto muito, Jacob, mas não vai dar - respondeu Isabella, afastando a mão que ele insistia em tocar - Em breve recomeçarei meus estudos.

- Estudos? Ah, sim, o curso e culinária! Você deveria fazê-Io em Paris, o verdadeiro berço da arte. O que acha da idéia? Talvez seu pai não aprove, sabendo que estará longe e desprotegida, estou certo?

- Sim, sem dúvida ele não concordará com a idéia. Um dia, quem sabe...

- Um dia a liberdade será conquistada, não é? - ele completou, sorrindo. - Só espero que vá direto ao meu encontro. Isabella, você é adorável... uma atraente mistura de adolescente e mulher. Quando se tomar madura, será irresistível!

Isabella compreendia muito bem as observações picantes de Jacob. Ele era famoso por suas ousadas tentativas de conquista.

- Você não se cansa de flertar, não? - disse-lhe.

- Eu? Flertar? - ele exclamou, erguendo as sobrancelhas - Nunca! Ainda mais com você, mignonne! Seu protetor jamais permitiria e, além disso, meus pais dependem dele nos negócios. Agora, se está procurando um dom-juan de verdade, um homem temperamental e dominador, não precisa ir muito longe. Basta olhar para a família de Phill Hassan. Ele nunca lhe falou sobre Edward?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Isabella arregalou os olhos, sentindo o corpo enrijecer.

- É inacreditável! - continuou Jacob. – Edward é o sobrinho predileto dele!

- Talvez já tenha falado. .. Não me lembro. Afinal, os parentes são tantos! – Isabella mentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que não compreendia por que havia ficado perturbada com a simples menção de um primo desconhecido. Edward! Que nome estranho!

O orgulho, entretanto, fez com que dominasse a curiosidade crescente e não perguntasse nada a respeito dele.

- Se ele tivesse lhe falado de Edward, com certeza você lembraria – Jacob insistiu. - Não entendo como pôde esconder a relação dos dois, pois são muito próximos. Phill Hassan considera-o mesmo como um filho.

Os olhos de Isabella revelavam absoluta incredulidade. Se Edward fosse tão importante para seu padrasto, como Jacob dizia, era impossível que Phill Hassan nada tivesse dito sobre ele. Além disso, não deixaria de visitá-Ios, pelo menos de vez em quando.

- Mas há uma coisa - acrescentou Jacob. – Edward nunca aprovou o casamento de Phill Hassan com sua mãe, embora talvez já tenha esquecido tudo. O casamento, afinal, é um fato consumado, e ele é um homem sensato demais para continuar se opondo inutilmente, principalmente porque teria muito a perder.

- Por outro lado, quais as vantagens que teria, colocando-se a favor? – Isabella afinal perguntou.

Jacob olhou-a intrigado e sorriu.

- Phill Hassan não lhe contou como chegou a controlar a indústria de petróleo de Qu'Rar?

- Meu padrasto não costuma discutir negócios com mulheres - respondeu, contrariada ao revelar tal fato.

Depois de alguns anos de convivência com o padrasto, Isabella acabou compreendendo que aquela atitude ligava-se mais a um desejo de poupá-Ia e à mãe das preocupações diárias, que a decisão de excluí-Ias de uma parte da vida dele. Reconhecia, porém, que os resultados, em ambos os casos, não pareciam diferentes.

O xeque Phill Hassan era bondoso e seu cuidado com elas era contínuo, Mas Isabella estremecia só de pensar no que seria dela e da mãe se tivessem que se submeter a um homem oriental que considerasse as mulheres meros objetos domésticos. Como todas as moças européias, Isabella desejava ser independente. Contudo respeitava o modo de pensar do padrasto, pois não queria ofender ou magoar o homem que tanto tinha feito por ela e a mãe.

- Sabe que Edward concordaria plenamente com isso? - continuou Jacob, em tom de brincadeira. - Sem tirar nem pôr, ele é o que lhe costuma chamar de chauvinista. Quando esteve em Paris pela última vez, fiquei abismado com a opinião dele sobre o sexo frágil, mas chérie, e ainda mais com a maneira com que as mulheres reagiam às idéias dele. Naturalmente, poder e riqueza combinam muito bem, em Edward não falta nada, embora sua ambição seja desmedida. . .

Jacob olhou-a de relance para observar sua reação. Mas Isabella não demonstrou nada. Parecia mergulhada numa aparente irritação causada por aquele tal sujeito que, segundo Jacob, desprezava as mulheres e as usava para se divertir, desfazendo-se delas depois, como copos descartáveis.

- Você sabia que o pai de Phill Hassan, como administrador pleno dos bens da família, pôde escolher livremente o filho para sucedê-Io?

Ela não sabia, mas, não querendo admitir, confirmou com a cabeça e esperou que Jacob continuasse. Apesar de reservada, sentia grande curiosidade a respeito da família do padrasto.

- O xeque Rassan Abn Ahmed tinha quatro filhos, dos quais Phill Hassan era o predileto e por isso seu sucessor direto. Mas ele não possuía filhos. Os três irmãos demonstraram franco descontentamento com isso. Por fim, Ahmed compreendeu que um homem sem filhos não seria de fato a escolha mais certa para a condução de Qu'Har. Depois de consultar os conselheiros, montou-se numa companhia para controlar a produção de petróleo e os rendimentos da Qu'Har, e Phill Hassan, ainda o preferido, passou a administrá-Ia. Foi uma decisão sábia, pois com Phill Hassan a companhia se diversificou e cresceu, e os lucros são empregados para beneficiar não apenas a família, mas também seu povo. Talvez você não saiba, mas os ancestrais de Phill Hassan pertenceram a uma pequena tribo que ficou famosa por sua bravura e independência. Foi um dos meus antepassados que persuadiu o xeque a mandar os filhos se educarem no exterior, e a partir daí começou a relação entre a família de Phill Hassan e a minha. Papai diz que seu padrasto compensou amplamente a dívida moral para com o meu avô através do volume de negócios que ele nos deu e continua dando até hoje. . .

- E você, não concorda com isso?

- Sem dúvida, ele tem sido generoso - admitiu Jacob -, todavia poderia tornar a ajuda mais efetiva. Por exemplo, um cargo importante em uma de suas inúmeras companhias representa pouco para ele e seria de inestimável valor para nós. Concorda?

Como Isabella sabia que, para seu padrasto, um homem, deveria vencer na vida com seu próprio esforço, preferiu não responder. Em algumas ocasiões, Jacob mostrava-se agradável e encantador, mas não parecia tão dedicado ao trabalho quanto o pai. No entanto, era natural que, acostumado a uma vida sofisticada em Paris, Jacob, ambicionasse uma riqueza maior para o futuro.

Sem dúvida ele a achava atraente, se casaria com uma mulher também rica, mas talvez uma francesa calma e tranqüila que acabasse fechando os olhos para os negócios do marido. Ela jamais faria tal coisa, concluiu, surpresa com o próprio pensamento. Só se casaria com um homem capaz de amá-Ia intensamente e compartilhar com ela todos os acontecimentos de sua vida profissional e emotiva. Sorriu com tristeza: com certeza existiam poucos homens dispostos àquela comunhão verdadeira. Mesmo o padrasto, que amava Renée, tinha interesses dos quais a excluía.

Será que sua mãe conhecia o passado de Phill Hassan?, Perguntou-se.

Claro que sim, embora nunca tivesse comentado nada com ela. Mas por quê? Precisava admitir uma coisa: só depois de ter voltado da Suíça é que sua mãe começou a tratá-Ia como adulta, e não podia esquecer que, para ela, sempre seria a filhinha querida e inexperiente.

Isabella refletiu que havia amadurecido muito nos últimos anos.

Tinha uma sensibilidade que atraía as pessoas com problemas, a procurá-Ia e a desabafar-se com ela. Esse tipo de experiência colaborou para fortalecer ainda mais os traços maduros de sua personalidade.

Nem por isso deixava de compreender que, quando se está envolvido emocionalmente, torna-se muito difícil encontrar qualquer solução ou julgar com imparcialidade.

Fazendo um balanço de sua vida, prometeu-se uma coisa: ser fiel a si e jamais fazer concessões que não achasse necessárias e justas.

- Aborreço você com toda essa conversa? - perguntou Jacob.

Isabella respondeu com um sorriso. Na verdade, estava interessada. E mesmo que não estivesse, pensou Jacob, orgulhoso e egoísta como era, não acreditaria que ela pudesse se cansar com a história. Para ele, as mulheres sempre se sentiam encantadas com sua presença.

- Não, de jeito nenhum - respondeu pausadamente. - Por favor, continue.

- Ainda não lhe contei o melhor. Quando a mulher de Phill Hassan percebeu que ele não seria o cabeça de Qu'Rar, mas só administraria os negócios de longe, pediu o divórcio. Oh, sim, as muçulmanas, segundo o Corão, têm esse direito, porém poucas chegam a utilizá-Io.

Sem uma família rica e poder para sustentá-Ias, as divorciadas levaram uma vida em geral infeliz. Mas ao que parece, Jane nunca desejou casar com Phill Hassan, e sim com o irmão mais velho dele. Phill Hassan recusou as demais esposas permitidas pelo Corão. Ele já estava ciente de que seria impossível ter um filho e contou a meu pai que a perspectiva de enfrentar problemas com três esposas não o entusiasmava.

Assim, além de dar-lhe o controle absoluto dos rendimentos do petróleo, o pai dele escreveu no testamento, com a presença de toda a família, que Phill Hassan escolheria seu próprio sucessor - entre os membros da família, é claro. Fazer o contrário seria absurdo; mas excetuando essa exigência, Phill Hassan viu-se livre para indicar quem quisesse, e até a época do casamento com sua mãe a opção tinha recaído sobre Edward.

Jacob não demonstrava, mas o tom de voz denunciava que havia um clima de oposição à figura de Edward. Gostaria de lhe perguntar a razão, Isabella pensou. Seria por causa dele que o padrasto não as tinha levado até Qu'Rar ou nunca havia trazido nenhum membro da família para visitá-Ios? Intrigava-se cada vez mais com o tal desconhecido. Em nome de quê ele ousava afastar as duas famílias? Ela sabia que muitos árabes desprezavam os compatriotas que se casavam com pessoas de outra cultura, mas, pelo que Jacob ,contou, Edward não havia cortado relações com o tio, e, com certeza, não era intenção dele criar uma rixa familiar.

- A verdade é que ninguém da família ficou contente com o casamento de Phill Hassan e sua mãe - continuou Jacob. - Afinal de contas, Phill Hassan é um homem rico e poderoso, e, embora Edward possa herdar dele esta posição, a idéia de que toda riqueza será partilhada por estrangeiros ultrapassou os limites de tolerância da família.

Uma palavra chamou a atenção de Isabella, uma palavra que ele repetiu diversas vezes a si mesma: "estrangeiros".

- Que estrangeiros? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- Então você não sabe? - replicou Jacob, satisfeito. - Nas veias de Edward corre uma mistura de sangues. De fato, ele deve Phill Hassan ser aceito pela família e ocupar uma posição importante. Ele é filho do irmão caçula de Phill Hassan que, quando jovem, estudou numa universidade de Paris. Foi lá que acabou conhecendo a mulher que seria a mãe de Edward, embora não tivesse casado com ela. Ninguém da família ficou sabendo do caso e da criança, até que Carlisle foi assassinado numa briga de rua. Phill Hassan viajou então para Paris para se inteirar dos acontecimentos e descobriu que o irmão vivia com Elizabeth. Ao constatar que ela estava grávida de Carlisle, ofereceu-lhe dinheiro em troca de plenos direitos legais sobre o bebê, quando este nascesse. Elizabeth concordou e, tão logo nasceu à criança, o tio levou para Qu'Har. Comenta-se na família que Phill Hassan tinha a intenção de criar Edward como o filho que não pôde ter, e até o momento de Edward ir para a escola viveu sob a proteção dele...

O coração de Isabella ficou cheio de dor, tocado pela dramática história daquele menino abandonado. Como Edward podia ser tão ingrato com quem tinha lhe salvado a vida de um destino incerto? Como podia ele, criado como filho verdadeiro pelo tio, ignorá-Io, quase se voltando contra ele? E Phill Hassan? Por que nunca lhe contou sobre a Existência daquele homem?

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Jacob começou a fornecer respostas para todas as perguntas, mas antes que pudesse completá-Ias foi interrompido pela chegada de Phill Hassan e monsieur Black, que o chamaram para se juntar a eles.

- Ah, esses homens! - exclamou madame Black, acompanhando com os olhos a saída de Jacob. - Mas não resta dúvida, petite de que Jacob prefere a sua companhia à do xeque e do pai.

- A senhora não estará sendo injusta? - replicou Isabella, querendo ser gentil.

- Ora, vamos, chérie - protestou à senhora. - É uma mulher encantadora. Então não percebeu que Jacob tem uma forte queda por você?

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Devo continuar? ... Olha gente esse livro vai nos mostrar como a falta de dialogo pode acabar com qualquer relacionamento... e como uma intriga bem feita pode destruir algo grandioso... _

_E então quem quer viver essa emoção comigo? Quem quer se aventurar com a Bella inglesinha e o Edward TDB de sheik?... Comentem amores... Até Terça... Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi amores di mi vida... espero que gostem desse capitulo... Parece que alguém vai receber uma noticia, não muito boa... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Então não notou mesmo que Jacob está interessado em você? Disse Phill Hassan, conversando com Isabella sobre o jantar da noite Interior, quase repetindo as palavras de madame Black.

- Ele é simpático - ponderou ela -, mas acha que todas as jovens razoavelmente bonitas têm o dever de se curvarem a seus pés.

Isabella fez uma careta de desagrado. O padrasto riu e passou a mão nos cabelos dela.

- E como todas as moças que são muito mais do que razoavelmente bonitas, você ignora os galanteios dele, não é isso?

O padrasto estava bem-humorado e demonstrava alívio por ela não achar Jacob interessante. Mas por quê? Perguntou-se Isabella, sorrindo. Naturalmente, Phill Hassan preferia mantê-Ia segura em casa e talvez visse no relacionamento dos dois jovens o perigo de perdê-Ia.

- Jacob não passa de uma companhia agradável - afirmou ela, olhando-o fixamente.

Aquele parecia o momento adequado para lhe falar sobre as coisas que começavam a preocupá-Ia. Mas não tinha intenção de magoá-Io. Queria apenas deixar claro, para o padrasto e para a mãe, que já era suficientemente adulta para tomar as próprias decisões.

- O senhor não pode continuar censurando todos os meus namorados - disse com suavidade, mas procurando provocá-Ia.

Phill Hassan olhou-a como homem e não como pai. Isabella corou ao perceber que os olhos dele lhe percorriam o corpo todo até se deterem nos olhos verdes e faiscantes.

- Sim, você já é uma mulher adulta - concordou, com voz, séria. – Isabella, sabe que me preocupo muito com a sua felicidade, não? - Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então não existem motivos para discutirmos, certo?

- Certo. . . - respondeu surpresa com o final repentino da conversa. No fundo, sentia que, com aquele silêncio súbito e aquela brevidade, de alguma forma ele a tinha manobrado.

Ele precisa compreender e aceitar que não vou viver aqui em casa para o resto da minha vida, Isabella disse a si mesma naquela tarde, enquanto se arrumava para sair com duas amigas da escola. Uma, delas ia ser modelo e a outra era dançarina e tinha acabado de assinar contrato para um espetáculo no West End. Isabella invejava-Ihes a liberdade, embora tivesse certeza de que não se adaptaria àquele tipo de relacionamento inconseqüente e superficial que as colegas mantinham com alguns homens. Eles entravam e saíam da vida delas sem deixar qualquer marca. . .

Gostava dos homens como amigos, mas não conseguia se imaginar envolvida num caso amoroso sério e regular, pois, para surpresa dela, a idéia de um contato mais íntimo não a entusiasmava. Seria uma mulher frígida? Não, essa era uma palavra forte demais para uma natureza tão feminina! Simplesmente, pensou, ainda não tinha descoberto o sexo, o que precisava encarar com muito bom humor.

Sorrindo e achando engraçadas aquelas considerações, vestiu jeans, deixando as roupas mais caras de lado. Era uma garota romântica, refletiu, afinal o sexo feito por simples prazer não significava nada para ela. Qualquer aproximação mais íntima deveria ser fundamentada no amor.

Suas duas amigas eram bastante divertidas. Embora pertencessem a famílias relativamente abastadas, freqüentavam feiras e bazares em busca de roupas baratas e usadas, e mostravam predileção por modelos da década de vinte ou trinta. Como Isabella, também vestiam jeans e camisetas surradas. Quando se encontraram, estavam alegres e dispostas, falando muito sobre os planos para o futuro. Ao descreverem o apartamento em que moravam e o modo de vida que levavam, Isabella sentiu uma pontinha de inveja.

- E você, Isabella - perguntou Rosalie, a dançarina -, quais são seus planos?

- Estou pensando em abrir um restaurante. . .

- Um restaurante?! - exclamou a moça, erguendo as sobrancelhas - Puxa! Você é um bocado ambiciosa, hein? Sempre tive a Impressão de que pensava só em casamento! Bem que estranhava o fato de você não namorar, principalmente por causa da posição social da sua família.

- O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?

- Refiro-me ao seu padrasto, Bella. Não me diga que ele ainda não pensou em casar você com alguém escolhido por ele mesmo? Quero dizer, no Oriente Médio casamento arranjado ainda é uma realidade, principalmente nas classes mais altas. Sabe, há alguns meses uma colega minha namorou um desses homens. Ficou com ele um bocado de tempo. Ela me disse que eles são fogosos, e que é preciso ter muita estrutura para aceitar ficar ao lado deles como se fosse um objeto. . . sempre à disposição. . .

Isabella sorriu meio sem graça, julgando a observação de Rosalie de mau gosto.

- Ele encheu Irina de jóias e roupas, mas quando chegou à hora do casamento caiu fora. Parece que tinha uma bela noivinha esperando por ele... Nossa, Irina ficou louca de raiva e disse isso pra ele. Pensa que adiantou? Ele morreu de rir! Falou que havia pago por ela, coisas do gênero. . .

- Pelo menos ela foi recompensada à altura – observou Alice, com cinismo. - Já ouvi falar de casos como este, muitos deles com muçulmanos. Aprenderam que o dinheiro compra tudo e na hora de concluir negócio nunca saem perdendo. Mas é claro... uma garota esperta pode se dar muito bem. . . jóias, viagens, roupas. . .

Isabella sentiu-se mal com a conversa.

- Bem, preciso ir andando - disse, repentinamente, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

Ela mesma não, sabia o que a tinha deixado tão ofendida; se o fato de a garota entregar o corpo em troca de jóias, ou o homem que havia pago por ela. Mas concluiu que o homem parecia o responsável pelo sentimento repulsivo que a invadia naquele momento, porque simplesmente tinha usado a mulher para satisfazer-se, sem se importar, com os sentimentos que deveriam sustentar um relacionamento.

- Ainda tem mais - Rosalie continuou. - Na verdade, Irina não se importou muito com tudo isso, pois segundo ela o tal de Edward era realmente uma gracinha. Valeu a pena! Não estou dizendo que ela não o levava a sério. Na realidade, a vontade dela era casar com ele. . .

Edward! Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. Talvez fosse tolice pensar que se tratava da mesma pessoa de quem Jacob havia falado. Mas parecia pouco provável, que existissem dois árabes ricos com o nome idêntico.

- Está se sentindo bem, Isabella? Você está tão pálida! Rosalie reparou.

- Estou bem, Rosalie - mentiu, pegando a sacola e levantando do banco do parque -, mas preciso mesmo ir embora. Prometi que chegaria cedo em casa para jantar.

Não era verdade. Porém, de repente sentiu necessidade de saber mais sobre a família do padrasto. Ele ou a mãe precisariam falar, com ela sobre o assunto.

A caminho de casa, espantava-se por nunca antes haver sentido, curiosidade a respeito da falta de contato entre as famílias. Talvez fosse assim, pensou, por ter estado tanto tempo fora, estudando, envolvida pelo estreito mundo escolar e pelos problemas de ordem, pessoal.

Enquanto tomavam café, após o jantar, Isabella tocou no assunto.

- Isabella! - exclamou a mãe, surpresa com a intromissão da filha em algo tão particular.

- Deixe, Renée - interveio Phill Hassan, com um sorriso. - Ela tem todo o direito de perguntar. Aliás, nunca entendi por que não quis saber antes.

- Talvez por imaturidade ou por estar preocupada exclusivamente com a minha vida - admitiu Isabella, com sinceridade.

- E quem despertou seu interesse? – Phill Hassan olhava fixo para ela, sondando-a. - Teria sido Jacob Black?

- Em termos - disse Isabella. Sabia das ligações profissionais entre o padrasto e a família de Jacob e não desejava causar problemas para o rapaz. - Em parte, porque, vivendo mais aqui em casa, percebi o quanto vocês estavam desligados dos outros.

- Bom - começou Renée -, acho que posso lhe explicar a razão principal desse afastamento. A família Ahmed não aprovou nosso casamento. De certa forma estavam certos. . . afinal, não me conheciam! Sabe, Bella, Phill Hassan precisou abrir mão de muitas coisas para ficar conosco.

Bella! Exclamou Isabella consigo mesma. A mãe a havia chamado pelo apelido carinhoso de quando ainda era criança! Sorriu, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas, como os da mãe.

- Minha família foi teimosa e cegamente preconceituosa - comentou Phill Hassan, e virou-se para a esposa. - Você, querida, por favor, nunca duvide de que desfrutei com prazer de cada segundo da minha vida a seu lado. - Ele abraçou Isabella carinhosamente. - A felicidade que vocês duas me dão é inestimável, como a chuva que fecunda um deserto.

- E agora poderemos ser ainda mais felizes - comentou Renée, sorridente, e voltou-se para Isabella. - A família de Jasper quer a reconciliação.

- Inclusive Edward? – Isabella não pôde evitar o tom amargo.

Phill Hassan retirou o braço dos ombros dela e lançou um olhar carregado de cumplicidade para Renée, que fez com que Isabella sentisse um medo nunca antes experimentado.

- O que sabe a respeito de Edward? - perguntou ele, com tranquilidade.

- Sei apenas que se opôs ao seu casamento com mamãe, que considera as mulheres meros objetos de satisfação sexual e que, quando se cansa delas, abandona-as sem a menor consideração.

- Edward é um homem criado no deserto - explicou Phill Hassan, sem procurar contradizê-Ia. - É um homem decidido, um pouco duro, talvez até mesmo insensível em algumas ocasiões, mas possui qualidades inegáveis. Nenhum homem pode viver como um gavião cruel pelo resto da vida. Há de chegar o momento em que irá precisar da delicadeza de uma mulher sincera, quando o coração mais árido e duro reclamará pela calma e pela paz de um oásis. No caso de Edward, este outro lado de seu caráter ainda não veio à tona. Isabella. . . não vou lhe perguntar como soube dessas coisas sobre meu sobrinho, pois já encontrei a resposta. Não é de bom tom que algumas pessoas, cientes de sua fraqueza e incapacidade, procurem caluniar outras mais dignas, sem estas sequer estarem presentes!

- Jacob não é desse tipo - protestou, chocada com o cinismo do padrasto.

- Não? Por acaso você sabe que o pai dele me pediu sua mão em casamento em nome do filho?

A expressão de espanto de Isabella revelou que ignorava toda a situação.

- Isabella. .. não culpe Jacob. Aquele rapaz é sofisticado, mantém um padrão de vida bastante elevado. Você é filha de um homem extremamente rico, é bonita, muito bonita! Jacob ama a beleza e o luxo, isso é natural. Depois, eu e o pai dele temos negócios. . . não acha normal que a mentalidade prática de um francês se volte para um casamento conveniente?

- Pensei que ele gostasse de mim. . . - murmurou, em tom de queixa. - Não sabia que. . .

- Mas você não gosta dele? Não houve nada entre vocês dois? - perguntou a mãe.

- Felizmente não - respondeu. - Oh, mamãe, a senhora tirou a sorte grande! Amada por dois homens... E eu? Se todos que aparecerem forem como Jacob e Edward, será impossível acreditar na existência de um amor verdadeiro.

- Edward? Por que menciona Edward? - perguntou o padrasto.

Ela mesma se mostrou surpresa. No fundo não queria ser tão independente quanto imaginou a princípio. Desejava apenas encontrar alguém que na realidade a amasse. E essa visão romântica do amor provavelmente ligava-se à evidente adoração que o padrasto dedicava à sua mãe. Phill Hassan era um caso único entre os árabes, e, naquele momento, cresceu em importância ao ser comparado com os homens em geral.

Isabella tentou ordenar rapidamente os pensamentos, apressada pelo padrasto, que a fitava aguardando resposta. Estimulada pelo olhar provocativo dele, ergueu a cabeça com certo orgulho.

- Não é verdade que no seu país as mulheres são obrigadas a casar contra a própria vontade? E o que você me diz dessas infelizes que entregam seu destino nas mãos de um marido desconhecido? Pois Edward aprova tudo isso!

- Mas então você condena um homem pelo simples fato de um outro, bastante invejoso, deturpar seu caráter? - perguntou Phill Hassan, com brandura. – Isabella, você me surpreende.

- Não foi apenas Jacob que. . . me contou sobre Edward.

O olhar atônito do padrasto fez com que ela se sentisse embaraçada e culpada por continuar com a argumentação.

- Por acaso, sem saberem que eu o conhecia, umas amigas falaram sobre ele. . . - ela explicou. - Ele se envolveu com uma moça em, Paris.

- Uma putain – Phill Hassan exclamou, num gesto brusco. - Uma mulher que vende o corpo em troca de. . .

- Isso não importa! - protestou, imediatamente. - Tratava-se de uma pessoa, um ser humano com sentimentos! Se os homens não a pagassem por esse tipo de coisa, elas não estariam por aí se perdendo!

- Um homem tem necessidades - explicou Phill Hassan, discordando. - Quando não pode satisfazer-se de outra maneira, é natural que as procure. Nem sempre é possível conciliar envolvimento emocional e apelos físicos! Então, nesse caso, que resta a fazer? Ora, Isabella, eu a julgava bem mais compreensiva. Mas condenar um homem porque procura saciar um apetite natural!. . .

Isabella baixou a cabeça, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

Embora se amassem, ela e o padrasto não tinham os mesmos pontos de vista. Havia uma grande distância entre os dois, quando se tratava de avaliar o sexo masculino.

E se lhe perguntasse sobre as necessidades da mulher? Sobre os movimentos femininos? Poderiam ser saciados da mesma maneira? Claro que não! Sem dúvida o padrasto ficaria chocado e deprimido: Mais uma vez os padrões morais, diferentes para o homem e para a mulher, eram o ponto central da discussão! Entretanto o sexo feminino não dependia apenas dos desejos do homem. O problema era mais complexo, pois as próprias emoções da mulher encarregavam-se de prende-Ia. Se o homem conseguia satisfazer suas necessidades sem nenhum elo afetivo, a mulher, ao contrário, raramente se entregava sem emoção. Que injustiça! Desejou dizer. Mas calou-se. Limitou-se a reunir todas as forças para pensar com sensatez.

- Naturalmente ninguém é infalível! Um homem pode fraquejar e ser perdoado. Mas esse não é o caso de seu sobrinho! Longe de apenas saciar a sede, ele parece sentir prazer em continuar errando. Sinceramente, sinto pena da mulher que se casar com ele. Ou das mulheres que serão suas esposas. . .

- Não, você está errada, Isabella. - Os olhos dele expressavam dor e admiração pelas considerações contundentes da filha – Edward tem direito a uma única esposa - explicou Phill Hassan. - Imagino que Jacob tenha lhe contado a história do nascimento de meu sobrinho. Porém não deve ter mencionado a promessa que fiz à mãe dele, antes de pegar a criança aos meus cuidados. Prometi a ela que Edward receberia uma educação católica. Ela morreu poucos dias depois do parto mesmo assim decidi cumprir o prometido. Portanto, Isabella, apesar da posição que ele ocupa em Qu'Har, meu sobrinho é tão católico quanto você.

Isabella conteve o choro, envolvida por uma estranha sensação de irrealidade, por um pressentimento inexplicável que a invadia e era intensificado pela expressão do rosto da mãe, cujos olhos não saíam de cima dela.

- Como minha filha adotiva - acrescentou Phill Hassan -, um dia você também se tornará extremamente rica. Nunca falamos disso antes por falta de oportunidade. Como sabe, além de eu ser dono de grande riqueza, controlo também a propriedade da família, que só pode passar de pai para filho, de irmão para irmão e de tio para sobrinho... As mulheres não têm direito à herança. Quando eu morrer, minha, fortuna pessoal será dividida entre você e sua mãe, mas minha posição na companhia de petróleo será disputada entre meus irmãos, já que não possuo filhos legítimos. A luta pelo poder em Qu'Har oscila sutilmente entre eles, ambos bastante invejosos e dominados pela ambição. Se eu morrer sem deixar-lhes minha parte na companhia, com certeza explodirá uma guerra civil no nosso pequeno país, e em seguida tudo o que papai e eu mesmo construímos fatalmente será destruído.

Ele fez uma breve pausa e continuou:

- Além de tudo isso, sou extremamente preocupado com a sua segurança. Repito, Isabella: com a minha morte, você se tornará riquíssima. Tudo o que eu e sua mãe temos tentado fazer é protegê-la contra inescrupulosos e interesseiros. Procure entender.

Isabella sentiu-se vencida. Então ele acreditava que ela nâo tinha condições de cuidar de si mesma?

- Sendo assim, papai, peço-lhe que nâo me deixe nada. Prefiro vencer por meus próprios esforços...

Diante dessas palavras, Phill Hassan procurou abrandar a voz e medindo a extensão do que dizia. De repente, descobriu que estava na frente de uma garota bela e frágil, de olhos verdes como pedras preciosas, e muito decidida!

- Isabella, você é uma mulher bastante sensata. Sei que conhece os perigos de uma riqueza excessiva e que nunca abusará desse privilégio. Mas não se preocupe. Já tomei as devidas providências para a preservação da minha parte na companhia. E já tratei de assegurar a herança que um dia passará às suas mãos...

Phill Hassan olhou para Renée significativamente, deixando claro que havia entre eles um acordo misterioso. Um frio percorreu o corpo de Isabella, que sentiu medo ao ver-se deixada de lado naquela questão.

- Como assim? - perguntou finalmente.

Phill Hassan aproximou-se, tomou-lhe as mãos e fitou-a com carinho.

- Minha frágil avezinha, não precisa ter medo... Edward sabe o tesouro que guardo comigo. Uma pérola que não tem preço, e que ele também preservará com todo amor... Quando você se tornar sua esposa, tudo isso...

E a voz de Phill Hassan foi desaparecendo como por encanto. Isabella havia gravado apenas as últimas palavras: "Quando você se tornar sua esposa..." Então era ela a infeliz mulher prometida para Edward? Por deus, exclamou para si mesma. Agora entendia tudo!

Isabella!

A voz da mãe, macia e ansiosa, fêz-la despertar e voltar à realidade.

- Estou bem, mamãe. Só que não vou casar com Edward. Prefiro passar fome a ter de viver com esse homem!

Quando acabou de falar, percebeu o quanto havia sido infantil. Custou a crer naquela decisão absurda que seus pais tinham tomado. Era preciso que entendessem de uma vez por todas que ela era madura o suficiente para escolher os rumos de sua vida.

- Mamãe, sei que a senhora é capaz de me entender. - Ela insistiu.

- Claro, querida - respondeu a mãe, olhando o marido de relance. - Mas Phill Hassan pensa apenas no seu bem-estar. Bella, querida, eu e seu pai tentamos protegê-la...

- Oh, mamãe! - exclamou Isabella, suspirando. - Não pode, mas me manter em casa como se fosse uma bonequinha frágil. Além disso, depois de ter ouvido as aventuras de Edward com as mulheres, nosso casamento seria um desastre!

- Isabella - alertou Phill Hassan, com calma – Jacob Black lhe falou dele com muita malícia. .. Claro, não posso responder pelo passado de meu sobrinho, mas sei que, como todos os homens, ele encara o casamento com seriedade, e tenho certeza de que depois de casados...

- Não me interessa o quanto é sério o casamento para Edward - interrompeu-o. - Mesmo que falássemos de um outro homem, não mudaria meu ponto de vista. Não estou discutindo a personalidade dele. O que questiono é o próprio princípio do casamento arranjado, sejam quais forem às razões. Oh, entendo que deseja meu bem-estar, mas esse casamento me repugna. Não posso concordar com isso!

- Querida, compreendo como se sente agora - disse Renée. - Phill Hassan, procure entendê-la. Isabella não é muçulmana. Dificilmente poderia aceitar um papel passivo e ceder a um marido dominador.

- Não estou pedindo isso a ela – Phill Hassan se defendeu, observando o corpo encolhido e tenso de Isabella.

- Então concorda que não poderá haver casamento? - perguntou Isabella.

- Se é essa sua vontade... Mas, confesso que estou decepcionado. Tenho certeza de que o casamento daria certo. Naturalmente, terei de contar sua decisão a Edward...

- Em breve ele encontrará outra mulher que o queira - completou Isabella, lembrando da amiga de Rosalie.

- Ele também ficará desapontado quando souber que foi recusado... mas talvez a culpa seja minha. Esqueci que você não é minha filha, de fato, embora a considere como tal. Ou, Como diz sua mãe, uma filha oriental...

Phill Hassan parecia abatido

- Sei que fez tudo para assegurar meu futuro – Isabella falou, com pena dele. - E lhe agradeço por isso. Todavia, um dia encontrarei um homem que eu possa respeitar, com quem partilharei minha vida, e não alguém que me deseje apenas para gerar filhos. Além disso, não me sinto preparada para o casamento...

- Talvez não. . . por enquanto. Mas já que não quer casar com, Edward, pelo menos poderia visitar minha família... em meu nome como sabe, em breve terei de ir aos EUA a negócios. Sua mãe irá comigo. Eu me sentiria feliz, Isabella, se aceitasse aproveitar essas semanas de férias para mostrar à minha família a filha adorável e bonita que é...

- Quer que eu vá a Qu'Rar? Oh, mas isso é impossível!... - Ela falou e logo se interrompeu. Ia dizer que não podia ficar sozinha com pessoas estranhas, que tinham condenado o casamento entre Phill Hassan e sua mãe. Além disso, não se sentiria bem ao lado do homem que tinha acabado de recusar como marido! Mas achou melhor deixa essa discussão para depois.

Mais tarde, enquanto Isabella se preparava para dormir Renée a procurou.

- Filha - ela começou, sentando na beirada da cama e observando-a com olhos meigos -, queria pedir-lhe que fosse a Qu'Rar.

É muito importante para Phill Hassan, mais do que você possa imaginar! Naturalmente compreende a tristeza que ele sente por não ter filhos Principalmente considerando a posição que ocupa. Tê-la como filha deixa-o felicíssimo. Não lhe negue o prazer de apresentá-la para os membros da sua família...

- Uma família que nos rejeitou, mesmo quando ele trabalhava para lhes dar dinheiro... Não, mamãe, não posso fazer isso. Não seria honesta se fingisse que...

- Nem por seu pai? - interrompeu Renée. – Edward perderá prestígio na família com a recusa do casamento, mas o mesmo acontecerá com Phill Hassan...

Isabella parou para meditar naquelas palavras, sentando-se ao lado da mãe e olhando fixamente para o chão. Compreendia a importância daquela viagem, no entanto não desejava se comprometer.

- Entendo como papai se sente... Mas... A senhora sempre soube que eu seria incapaz de aceitar um casamento desses, não é mesmo?

- Sim, minha filha. Porém Phill Hassan tinha certeza de estar agindo da maneira mais correta. Estava convencido de que assim garantiria seu futuro. Penso que só sua reação explosiva acabou mostrando a Impossibilidade dos planos dele. - Interrompeu-se, encarou Isabella. Perguntou: - Agora que está segura de seus sentimentos, que tudo já foi esclarecido, não poderia aceitar esse pequeno convite?

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Parece que o Jacob já andou fazendo a cabeça Da Bella... Mais gente eu tenho que confessar para vocês... O Edward é Capaz de tudo... para ficar com ela... e fará tudo... Mais eu acho que a Bella é meia cega... e com o tempo vocês vão ver... O Edward vai ficar bravo com essa recusa pode esperar... e ai sim a coisa vai ficar interessante... Mais até mais Tarde... Se der tempo posto mais um... se não so quarta mesmo... Comentem amores... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_** .9:** Oi Querida... Você vai gostar muito mais... Espere e verá... E muito obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida...é tão bom ver seus comentarios... Você descobriu a essencia da historia... mais tem muitos segredos ai... E você vai poder mergulhar um pouco na cultura dessa gente... Essa historia é incrivel... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... Vou continuar sim amore... Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dessa historia... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**CarolinaChuff:** Oi querida... Esse livroi deixa a gente ansiosa mesmo... Eu acho que é o Edward sheik kkkk, esse homem vai deixar você sem folego... O cara é quente como o deserto kkkkk... Obrigada por comentar_

_**GiseleRibeiro:** Oi Querida me acompanhe sempre... e prometo não te decepcionar... Essa historia é incrivél... o Edward de Sheik é incrivél... logo, logo ele aparece, e pode crer esse homem não é fraco não... Eu amo a Bella, mais a vezes acho que ele é meio cega... continue lendo que você vai me entender... Obrigada pro comentar... Beijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi amores di mi vida... não postei ontem porque não estava bem... mais agora estou melhor... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Às vezes a aceitação de um pequeno convite acaba exigindo esforços imensos, Isabella constatou, enquanto olhava pela janela do avião jato - um dos onze da companhia Qu'Har Air. Mas aquele é especial, pois pertencia à família de Phill Hassan.

Um jovem gentil e prestativo, Mike, tinha sido deslocado do trabalho normal nos escritórios da companhia para acompanhar Isabella naquela viagem. E ela estava encantada com isso.

O barulho dos motores potentes do avião diminuiu, sugerindo que estavam chegando ao destino.

Perdendo o controle, Isabella alisou a saia de seda com dedos trêmulos. O tecido era azul-claro e discreto, e realçava-lhe a cor dos cabelos e o bronzeado da pele. Examinou as mãos e os braços surpreendeu-se por estar tão queimada, o que era raro para uma inglesa típica como ela. Na verdade, tinha apenas tomado um pau do sol ameno da Inglaterra e, segundo Phill Hassan, deveria estar prepara para enfrentar o calorão de todo o mês de agosto em Qu'Har, tem em que permaneceria por lá.

Sentiu curiosidade de saber o que os familiares de Phill Hassan iriam achar dela. Embora tivesse prometido a si mesma que não se preocuparia com esse tipo de coisa, agora desejava que tudo corresse bem principalmente por causa do padrasto. Por sorte, Edward - aconselhado por Phill Hassan, para evitar que se encontrassem - estava em Paris numa viagem de negócios. Sem dúvida seria embaraçoso conhecer, homem que não havia aceitado para ser seu marido.

O jato aterrissava devagar. Pela janelinha, ela pôde ver um céu muito azul e limpo. Voltou casualmente à cabeça para trás e viu que Mike a fitava. Surpreendido, o rapaz desviou o olhar com timidez, evitando encará-la. Trajava-se com bom gosto, tinha cabelos loiros e lisos e era filho de um dos primos de Phill Hassan e funcionário da companhia. Nos países árabes, essas trocas familiares eram uma virtude, não um hábito condenável, refletiu Isabella, lamentando não ter lido sobre a vida e os costumes da gente com quem iria conviver durante um curto período de tempo. E se, desavisadamente, transgredisse alguma lei? Na verdade, não tinha por que se preocupar... Carmen, a primeira mulher do irmão mais velho de Phill Hassan, concerteza lhe explicaria tudo o que precisasse saber.

Em pouco tempo o avião parou no aeroporto, castigado pelo sol quente. Agradecida pela presença do tímido acompanhante, ela desembarcou naquela terra estranha.

- Gostou da viagem, senhorita? - perguntou-lhe o piloto, com polidez.

- Sim, obrigada.

Embora estivesse acostumada com o respeito que as pessoas em geral tinham por ela, Isabella nunca soube avaliar o verdadeiro sentido da palavra deferência até se tornar membro da família Ahmed. E pela primeira vez, naquele momento, percebia o que significava de fato pertencer àquela família... Isso a encorajava a enfrentar aquele solo desconhecido.

Com calma caminhou em direção ao carro que a esperava. Nenhuma palavra seria suficiente para descrever o Mercedes preto e brilhante estacionado pomposamente à saída do aeroporto, denunciando a posição de seus anfitriões.

Durante grande parte do percurso até o palacete, Isabella permaneceu calada, olhando encantada os edifícios que se erguiam dos dois lados da avenida principal. À medida que se afastavam do aeroporto, divisar, muito ao longe, uma, grande extensão de deserto, entremeada aqui e ali por palmeiras. De repente, sem que esperasse, surgiram estufas construídas sobre terras cultivadas que, conforme Mike lhe explicou, faziam parte de um novo plano para diminuir a dependência de Qu'Har dos produtos de importação.

- A estufa e a usina recém-construídas no litoral são resultados da vontade de xeque Phill Hassan, para que todo o povo usufrua a riqueza petrolífera do país.

Sim, pensou Isabella, olhando os sinais da tecnologia em toda a sua volta. Aqui está uma coisa de que esse rapaz pode se orgulhar!

- Vê aquele prédio branco lá adiante? - perguntou Mike.

- Sim. O que é? .

- Uma nova escola só para mulheres. Foi uma idéia tão ousada que criou uma porção de problemas, até os líderes religiosos resolveram concordar com a implantação.

Isabella percebeu um tom de desagrado na voz de Mike.

- Tem alguma coisa contra a educação de mulheres? - perguntou, procurando provocá-lo.

Ele ficou sem saber o que responder, limitando-se a balançar a cabeça. Entretanto, nos olhos, estampava-se um forte sinal de desaprovação.

Isabella preferiu suavizar a conversa para não embaraçá-lo mais.

- Bom, aqui é diferente do Ocidente - observou, diplomaticamente. - Fale-me um pouco sobre sua família. Isto é, se não se importa.

- Oh, não. Claro que não! Bom... o Emir é o chefe da família e do país. Sou filho do primo em segundo grau dele e por isso não tenho muita importância na hierarquia da família. De fato, foi só trabalhando nos escritórios do xeque Phill Hassan, meu tio, que passei ocupar certa posição na companhia.

- Mas você é formado, não? - Insistiu, lembrando o que padrasto tinha falado a respeito do rapaz. - Por que não procuro trabalho em outro lugar?

- Não quis sair daqui. Qu'Har é o meu lar, e o lar de meus pais O xeque Phill Hassan custeou meus estudos, e os de uma porção de gente e a única maneira que encontrei para retribuir foi utilizar meus conhecimentos em prol do desenvolvimento do meu país. Isabella sentiu-se comovida pela simplicidade com que Mike falava, ali estava o outro lado do soldado do deserto: a ingenuidade e a lealdade.

- Ele é um homem generoso e sensato - comentou Mike, com seriedade. - Todos nós só temos de lhe agradecer...

- Principalmente Edward - arriscou Isabella, pensando cuidados de Phill Hassan para com ele, desde pequeno.

- Ah, sim, Edward – Mike repetiu com entusiasmo.

Isabella olhou para ele e viu um olhar cheio de orgulho admiração.

- Papai fala que Edward é o sucessor natural do xeque Phill Hassan, e que sem ele nosso país ficaria numa situação tão ruim que logo desaparecia do mapa - explicou o rapaz. - Ele é o que chamamos "dádiva do Profeta".

- Como assim, dádiva do Profeta? - Apesar de sua aversão por aquele homem desconhecido, Isabella não conseguia deixar de se interessar por ele.

- É o nome que a gente dá para quem nasce com a força, o conhecimento e a capacidade de manter nosso povo unido – Mike explicou. - Na nossa casa sempre nasceu alguém com essas qualidades em épocas de conflito e de necessidade. O pai do xeque Phill Hassan também achou que o filho era uma dádiva, até saber que ele não poderia ser pai. Numa família como a nossa, com tantos irmãos e filhos, existe sempre rivalidade. E às vezes dessa tensão toda surgem os que lutam para conquistar o poder e o controle de tudo. O país é pequeno, mas riquíssimo em petróleo. - lamentável que a nossa gente não consiga administrar essa riqueza com sabedoria. É importante planejar hoje para o futuro, quando talvez não tenhamos o petróleo, e é exatamente isso que o xeque Phill Hassan vem tentando fazer. A maioria dos planos, contudo, já foram colocados em prática. Muito dos nossos melhores homens estudaram no exterior, e somas incalculáveis de dinheiro foram aplicadas no aprendizado e em equipamentos tecnológicos. Mas tudo isso de nada valerá se ninguém estiver preparado para continuar o trabalho iniciado pelo xeque Phill Hassan.

Precisamos de um homem fortíssimo, capaz de vencer todos os obstáculos, feroz como um gavião e esperto como uma serpente. Edward é esse homem...

- Feroz como um gavião -, repetiu Isabella com desagrado. Aquilo soava autoritário e agressivo: Esperto como uma serpente. Imaginava uma mente maquiavélica capaz de construir todos os meandros de uma intriga. Sabia quanto os muçulmanos apreciavam a sutileza e precisavam desse dom para alcançar o sucesso no mundo de negócios árabes. Um homem que se deixasse enganar não seria bem-visto por um árabe, para quem o respeito era tudo.

- Você gosta muito de Edward, não? - disse com naturalidade, perguntando-se se Mike estaria ou não a par do casamento desfeito. Era estranho que, sendo Edward tão importante dentro da família real, não lhe tivessem escolhido uma moça árabe.

- Eu o admiro muito - concordou Mike. - Algumas pessoas só não entendem por que ele segue a religião da mãe. Contudo o Corão reconhece o valor de todas as religiões, e Edward aceita os preceitos do Corão e procura segui-las como qualquer um da nossa raça.

- Ele parece ser um modelo de perfeição – Isabella observou, com certa frieza. - é uma pena não poder conhecê-lo...

Entretida com o cenário que se estendia até o horizonte, ela não percebeu o olhar de surpresa de Mike.

O carro avançava para um arco aberto numa enorme parede branca, tão brilhante quanto à luz do sol, e Isabella fechou os olhos para protegê-los. Quando voltou a abri-los, o automóvel estava parando na frente de um edifício baixo e comprido com muitas janelas fechadas e um delicado trabalho em mosaico decorando a entrada.

- Vou deixá-la aqui - disse Mike, saindo do carro. - O criado a levará até o alojamento feminino, onde Carmen a receberá.

- Vamos nos ver outra vez?

Mike corou e lançou um olhar ansioso para o motorista, que se aproximava, como se dentro dele crescesse uma incontrolável vontade de ficar a sós com ela, para que ninguém os ouvisse conversando.

- Pedirei a papai permissão para revê-la - respondeu, quase murmurando.

O motorista tomou o lugar e em poucos minutos o carro arrancou, passando por baixo de outro arco decorado com frisas em arabesco, que dava para um pátio fechado. Numa das quatro paredes, uma porta se abriu. Sentindo-se como Alice no País das Maravilhas, Isabella compreendeu que devia entrar por aquela porta. Ela assim fez, como se vivesse um sonho, ciente de que uma ou outra porta, na parede ao lado, também tinha se aberto. Não se voltou para ver, mas alguém pegou sua bagagem e seguiu silenciosamente atrás dela. Atravessou a porta escancarada e de repente viu-se envolvida pelo aroma forte de incenso de jasmim.

- Queira seguir-me, por favor!

A moça que falava estava vestida de preto dos pés à cabeça e tinha a voz baixa e melodiosa. Começaram a andar e Isabella ouviu o tilintar de argolas colocadas nos tornozelos dela. No final do longo corredor, ela abriu uma porta e indicou a Isabella que a seguisse.

Era um aposento quadrado, com um pequeno divã debaixo de uma janela, junto a uma pequena fonte.

- Se me permite...

A moça puxou Isabella gentilmente para sentar no divã e tirou-lhe as sandálias de salto alto. Em seguida, lavou-lhe as mãos e os pés com a água da fonte, cujo perfume era suave e exótico.

Os gestos da jovem eram decididos e rápidos, o olhar modesto e triste. Ela deve ser uma espécie de criada, Isabella pensou, enquanto a moça se levantava e ia até o outro lado do aposento, de onde voltou trazendo um par de chinelos bordados.

- É necessário usá-los na presença de Carmen – explicou - É costume ajoelhar-se e aproximar-se, depois sair sem voltar às costas. Mas no seu caso basta ajoelhar-se. Para você, as formalidades habituais foram dispensadas...

O inglês da jovem era perfeito, tão perfeito que fazia Isabella envergonhar-se por não saber uma palavra da língua árabe.

- Onde aprendeu falar inglês tão bem?

- Foi papai quem me ensinou. E estou aqui só por causa disso. Carmen quer que todas as filhas e netas aprendam essa língua.

- Por quê?

- Para que possam estudar na Inglaterra. Ela deseja que as garotas da família recebam uma boa educação. Diz que é importante para que elas não sejam rejeitadas pelos homens por causa da ignorância. Mas agora, se permite, vou levá-la até a presença dela.

Estavam numa ante-sala que conduzia à câmara ampla com teto abobadado, adornado com pinturas e alto-relevo.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Isabella, maravilhada com tanta beleza. Que cores! Eram múltiplas e ricas em tonalidades, como se fossem jóias faiscantes sob um intenso raio de sol!

Numa extremidade da câmara, erguia-se uma plataforma com uma poltrona luxuosa, delicadamente esculpida, e, atrás dela, uma parede com arabescos, repleta de formas abstratas e coloridas que pareciam ter atingido uma beleza inimaginável. Pedras semipreciosas tinham sido incrustadas e brilhavam com os raios do sol que atravessavam as frestas das venezianas fechadas. Isabella, como que voltando de um prolongado delírio, finalmente percebeu que a moça havia saído. Uma porta no painel pintado se abriu e ela, lembrando das explicações, ajoelhou-se com rapidez sobre o pequeno tapete colocado para esse fim no piso ladrilhado.

Com a cabeça abaixada, ouviu um leve tilintar de metais e o farfalhar de sedas. Não ousou olhar para cima, até que uma voz macia, e agradável ecoou:

- Venha cá, minha filha, quero conhecer o tesouro de Phill Hassan...

Isabella pôs-se de pé e deu alguns passos indecisos em direção ao trono. Deparou-se com o olhar atento de uma mulher baixa, miúda, luxuosamente vestida, os dedos cobertos de anéis e jóias penduradas no pescoço.

- Os cabelos dela têm a cor do chocolate derretido - comentou a mulher com uma outra, que estava parada atrás do trono.

Isabella não tinha notado a presença dela até Carmen falar.

- Na Inglaterra - disse uma outra acompanhante -, essa cor indica vivacidade.

Carmen sorriu e com um gesto pediu a Isabella que subisse na plataforma.

- Como são afortunados os homens ingleses - comentou. -, Enquanto aqui nossos patrícios julgam as mulheres pela reputação, lá basta olhá-las para perceberem se estão diante de uma mulher geniosa, temperamental como uma potranca árabe, ou dócil como uma pomba.

- Ela observou Isabella com atenção. - Qual delas, na sua opinião, um homem escolheria?

- Não sei. – Isabella respondeu, hesitante. - Imagino que os homens, assim como as mulheres, têm necessidades diferentes. Uns preferem mulheres serenas, outros, temperamentais.

- Ela fala com prudência – Carmen disse às acompanhantes – Phill Hassan não mentiu: sua beleza é como a dos nenúfares e outras flores aquáticas, pálidas e delicadas, que se fecham em si mesmas quando ameaçadas por algum perigo. Enquanto estiver em Qu'Har, Isabella, você ficará aqui, sob minha guarda, certo?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, encantada com a maneira da mulher se referir a ela.

- Como Phill Hassan deve ter explicado, nossas mulheres não andam sozinhas nas ruas, e nunca se apresentam a um homem sem cobrir o rosto com um véu. A não ser diante do pai ou do marido. Naturalmente, como européia, não precisa seguir esse costume. Mas como filha de nosso irmão, talvez fosse aconselhável adotá-lo. Deixo a seu critério a decisão... Caso prefira segui-lo enquanto estiver entre nós, Zoe providenciará um chadrah e lhe dará explicações sobre as leis de nosso país. Todavia, nós compreenderíamos se desejasse manter os hábitos ocidentais...

Como é que eu posso contestá-la? Perguntou-se Isabella, percebendo que não havia outra saída senão aceitar a proposta feita por Carmen. Se insistisse em usar as próprias roupas, talvez a acusassem de ser egoísta e indiferente à reputação de Phill Hassan; se vestisse e se comportasse como uma mulher muçulmana, seria o primeiro passo para agredir sua própria personalidade.

A mulher silenciou, aguardando a resposta. Isabella lembrou da generosidade e do amor que Phill Hassan sempre lhe dedicou e compreendeu que havia apenas uma escolha.

- Usarei o chadrah - disse, um tanto desanimada, dominada por uma sensação de fatalidade da qual não conseguia fugir. Era como se tivesse embarcado numa viagem sem rumo, como se a sua vida nunca mais pudesse voltar ao normal pelo simples fato de ter pronunciado aquela frase.

No fundo, porém, aceitava as regras do jogo esperando que a família de Phill Hassan não mais criticasse sua mãe, escolhida como segunda esposa do xeque.

Carmen sorriu.

- Assim seja! Acompanhe Zoe. Mais tarde conversaremos. Há muitos anos não vejo Phill Hassan e você me dará notícias dele e da velha Inglaterra, que não visito desde à minha infância.

Isabella afastou-se devagar de Carmen, sem voltar às costas, o que Zoe aprovou com um sorriso.

Depois que saíram da câmara de recepção, Isabella seguiu Zoe ao longo de um enorme corredor.

- Seus aposentos já estão preparados...

Subiram uma escada espiralada que parecia não ter fim. Chegando ao patamar, Zoe abriu uma porta e pediu a Isabella que entrasse. Isabella, então, ficou maravilhada, acompanhando Zoe pelo salão exótico até darem num quarto suntuoso, onde havia uma cama coberta com lençóis de seda adornados com pequenas e delicadas folhas douradas. Ao lado, ficava o quarto de vestir com guarda-roupas espelhados, uma inovação evidentemente recente, e mais adiante um banheiro com peças em mármore cor-de-rosa, que se harmonizava com o padrão de cores do quarto.

- A criada trará algumas roupas para você escolher - disse Zoe -, e amanhã uma costureira providenciará exatamente o que desejar...

- Oh, mas vou ficar aqui apenas três semanas – Isabella argumentou. - Não há necessidade...

- Recusar os presentes de Carmen seria o mesmo que insultá-Ia - Zoe avisou, com seriedade.

- Bom, nesse caso...

Zoe ficou com ela algum tempo, explicando detalhes da maneira correta de agir em diversas situações.

- Mas como é que vou me lembrar de tudo isso? – Isabella quis saber.

- Não é tão difícil quanto parece. Sempre haverá uma de nós por perto para ajudá-la... Eu a verei hoje à noite, no jantar - acrescentou, levantando do divã. - Você sabe descer sozinha?

- Oh, claro! Prestei muita atenção em todo o caminho! É tudo muito bonito. Não me esquecerei!

Zoe saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Isabella sentiu-se desamparada.

Apesar das diferenças de cultura e de educação, gostava de Zoe, com seu olhar meigo e a voz branda. Era sobrinha de Carmen conforme tinha sido informada, e uma de suas acompanhantes, que era motivo de alegria à família. Se Carmen se sentisse satisfeita com o desempenho dela até o final do ano, retribuiria aumentando-lhe o dote e ajudando seus pais a encontrarem um bom marido para ela.

Isabella ficou espantada com essa revelação, mas Zoe parecia contente e feliz com o fato de o pai escolher o companheiro de sua vida. Não tocaram no nome de Edward embora o assunto fosse propício, e Isabella nada comentou por imaginar que aquele casamento arranjado fosse mantido em segredo pela família.

Tão logo Zoe se retirou, Isabella examinou os guarda-roupas. Uma meia dúzia de cáftãs de seda estava pendurada, com cores que ia, do rosa ao verde-jade mais intenso. Pegou um deles e colocou sobre ó corpo, descobrindo que logo se transformaria numa oriental desajeitada. Desajeitada, sim, mas com um ar sensual de apaixonada. Imediatamente repôs o cáftã ao lado dos outros.

Bateram de leve à porta e, antes que pudesse responder, uma criada entrou.

- Vim por ordem de Carmen - explicou. - Trouxe-lhe este chadrah para usá-lo no palácio.

Isabella pegou o véu grosso e negro, disfarçando o desagrado, e arrepiou-se só com a idéia de usar aquela peça a contragosto, pois estaria traindo seus princípios mais arraigados. Porém, lembrou que ali ela representava o padrasto e não ficaria bem ofender a quem quer que fosse. De repente, soou o alto e agudo som de um sino, e ela, assustada, deixou cair o manto.

A criada prostrou-se imediatamente, ficando imóvel por vários segundos antes de levantar, calma e graciosamente, e dirigir-se a Isabella.

- Com certeza deseja um bom banho antes do jantar e estou aqui para ajudá-la. Trouxe-lhe um perfume feito com as rosas de nosso jardim. Isabella teve ímpetos de dizer que não precisava de ajuda, mas antes que pudesse falar, a moça caminhou para o suntuoso banheiro, abriu as torneiras e misturou uma essência forte dentro da banheira, o que fez com que a água se tomasse leitosa.

- Eu... eu prefiro me lavar sozinha - Começou Isabella.

A expressão da criada era de mágoa e decepção.

- Quer que eu me retire?

- Sabe, as garotas européias não estão acostumadas com acompanhantes... Como se chama?

- Zanaide - respondeu a moça, intimidada. – Carmen pensará que a ofendi se me mandar embora...

Os enormes olhos castanhos de Zanaide ficaram tão tristonhos, que Isabella não teve como argumentar. Enquanto a moça lavava-lhe o corpo com uma esponja macia, ela reconhecia que naquele momento não poderia negar o prazer e a delícia que sentia por estar mergulhada numa água aromatizada. Quando saiu da banheira e enrolou-se na toalha estendida por Zanaide, percebeu que não tinha ficado nem um pouco inibida.

- Sua pele é tão branca e macia! - observou Zanaide. - O homem que tiver a felicidade de olhá-la ficará maravilhado diante de tanta beleza. Mas acho que deveria comer mais para engordar uns quilinhos.

- Nos países europeus os homens preferem mulheres magras e esguias – Isabella justificou com um sorriso malicioso, adivinhando os pensamentos da criada.

- Você não é noiva?

- Não - respondeu, ainda sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. - E você é?

- Há muitos anos! Sou noiva do meu primo de segundo grau, como é costume. Vamos casar no ano que vem. - Suspirou, pôs-se de pé e abriu um pequeno armário. - Se quiser deitar no divã, por favor...

Perturbada, Isabella obedeceu, e pouco depois Zanaide começou a massageá-la com um óleo perfumado.

- Não vejo Faisal há muito tempo - a moça continuou. - Ele estudou numa universidade da Inglaterra e de lá foi trabalhar na Arábia Saudita. Meu irmão disse que se transformou num homem muito bonito!

Uma covinha apareceu nas faces de Zanaide quando sorriu com malícia do comentário e, como resposta, Isabella também sorriu.

- E você não se importa com esse casamento arranjado? Não gostaria de conhecer um homem especial, apaixonar-se por ele e aí então optar pelo casamento?

- Eu me apaixonarei pelo meu marido - respondeu Zanaide, sem hesitar. - Se me comportasse de outra maneira, só traria desonra para minha família.

Sem dizer nada, retirou-se do quarto por alguns momentos e voltou com um cáftã verde-jade no braço.

- Não, esse não! - protestou Isabella, lembrando que já havia experimentado aquele e constatado o péssimo resultado sobre o corpo.

Zanaide franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender.

- Por que não? É o mais bonito! Não quer insultar Carmen, quer? Com sinceridade, o que acha dele?

- É deslumbrante - admitiu -, mas me sinto mais à vontade com minhas roupas. Você também não gostaria de usar o tipo de roupa que se usa no meu país!

Zanaide riu, piscando os olhos.

- Também uso jeans, mas só em casa, com mamãe e minhas irmãs. Mamãe não se conforma, mas meus irmãos dizem para ela que na Europa todas as moças adotaram calças compridas. Isso é muito salutar! Aproveitar as boas coisas dos dois mundos...

Isabella arregalou os olhos, espantada com a confissão de Zanaide. Mas então as mulheres muçulmanas não se submetiam completamente à dominação dos homens?

Aparentemente sim. Enquanto Zanaide lavava-lhe e enxugava-lhe os cabelos, procurava dar informações esclarecedoras, o que fez com que Isabella formasse um quadro bastante diferente daquele que havia traçado inicialmente. Além de estudarem no exterior, as mulheres eram encorajadas a fazer longos treinamentos, e como mostravam-se discretas e observavam as leis muçulmanas, também gozavam um certo grau de liberdade.

- Claro, a gente não pode dançar e ficar à vontade entre os homens, como acontece na Europa, mas o xeque Phill Hassan fez muito por nós e prometeu ajudar-nos ainda mais. Muitas de nós preferem continuar usando o chadrah e manter o antigo padrão de vida. Não é verdade que o desconhecido oferece maior fascínio que o conhecido? Nosso mistério é que fascina os homens...

Isabella compareceu ao jantar e depois retirou-se, aliviada. Todas as mulheres tinham sido gentis, mas o esforço para lembrar de todos os nomes, somado à longa viagem e ao ambiente estranho, cultivou na sensação de extremo cansaço. O que mais desejava naquele momento era atirar-se numa cama confortável.

Já havia tomado duas xícaras de café forte e sem dúvida teria sido obrigada a aceitar outras se Zoe não notasse seu embaraço e desse um jeitinho de poupá-la. A comida, embora deliciosa, pesava no estômago. Foi com satisfação que Isabella deixou a mesa e andou pelo corredor em direção à escada em espiral que dava para o seu quarto. Lá, Zanaide deveria estar à sua espera.

Com o corpo e a cabeça pesados, sentiu que os degraus não tinham fim. Mas dizendo a si mesma que aquilo era produto da sua imaginação, segurou o tecido do chadrah e continuou subindo.

Candelabros de parede iluminavam a escadaria e, nos cantos, as sombras tremiam quando uma brisa mais forte agitava as chamas.

Uma das sombras escuras pareceu avançar ao seu encontro. Deteve-se, engoliu em seco e, observando com atenção, notou que não se tratava de uma sombra, mas de um homem vestido com um manto preto, que parecia envolvê-Ia.

O manto se abriu e mostrou um peito forte e bronzeado, coberto de pêlos crespos ainda molhados, como se o desconhecido tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Isabella ergueu os olhos e viu os cabelos bronzes e úmidos. O rosto, extremamente masculino, tinha ossos angulosos e acentuados, o olhar brilhante.

O homem moveu-se e disse algumas palavras em árabe e então, na meia-luz, Isabella viu seus olhos verdes que a examinavam com arrogância.

Ele tornou a falar, desta vez com voz ríspida, como se lhe desse alguma ordem.

- Eu... não entendo a sua língua. Só falo inglês...

Os lábios dele se abriram e dentes brancos brilharam na penumbra.

Ele a teria compreendido? Isabella estremeceu e deu um passo atrás, instintivamente.

Uma mão magra agarrou-lhe o pulso e a puxou para frente.

- Está à minha procura? - ele perguntou num inglês quase perfeito. Mas não havia gentileza na voz. Pelo contrário, parecia muito impaciente.

Isabella não soube fazer outra coisa senão fitá-lo e, quando a soltou, automaticamente esfregou o pulso dolorido.

- Estava indo para o meu quarto...

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas espessas, com um ar incrédulo.

- Nessa parte do palácio? Não sabe que não existem mulheres por aqui?...

Mais que as palavras, o tom insolente fez Isabella enrubescer como se acabasse de cometer um crime. Voltou o rosto e olhou para baixo.

- Oh, mas eu tenho certeza que tomei o caminho certo...

O homem agora parecia sério e indiferente à explicação.

Quantos anos ele terá? Perguntou-se Isabella. Trinta? Talvez um pouco mais? Fosse qual fosse a idade, sem dúvida alguma tratava-se de alguém que gostaria de conhecer. Apesar da antipatia inicial, reconhecia a intensa masculinidade dele, pressentia o tronco esguio, mas poderoso por baixo do manto; as coxas de músculos tensos que a seda fina não conseguia esconder.

- Então...?

Os olhos dele não paravam de percorrer todo o corpo dela, fitando-a. E quando paravam para encará-la, pareciam ler seus pensamentos com facilidade. Ele sabia do efeito que causava em Isabella. Parecia sentir o pulsar acelerado do coração dela.

Ela lhe deu as costas, procurando esconder o tremor dos lábios, dominada pelo desejo instintivo de desaparecer dali imediatamente. Mas como? O ambiente a havia influenciado tanto, a ponto de se comportar como Zoe e Zanaide na presença de um homem desconhecido? Onde estavam à segurança e a independência conquistadas com tanto esforço?

- Não notei que havia me distanciado da ala das mulheres... Não poderia fazer a gentileza de me indicar o corredor certo?

Ele sorriu com ironia. Isabella endureceu o corpo, percebendo que zombava dela. Mas os olhos não... os olhos a estudavam minuciosamente...

- Você é bastante ousada - ele observou. - Ou será a simples ignorância que fez a pombinha indefesa passar para o reino do poderoso gavião? Desconhece por acaso o perigo que está correndo?...

Cansada e confusa, Isabella fítou-o em silêncio, a respiração difícil. Ele então prendeu-a novamente pelos pulsos e puxou-a contra o corpo másculo, os rostos quase colados. Sem esperar qualquer reação, beijou-a com violência.

Ela nunca tinha experimentado um beijo tão íntimo e tão ardoroso, nunca havia sentido a pressão de mãos masculinas nos seus quadris, apertando-a contra um corpo que, para seu espanto, estava completamente nu sob o manto!

O contato lhe despertou os sentidos. Afastou-se com todas as forças conseguiu reunir, mas as mãos dele de novo a prenderam. Apertando-lhe os pulsos com mais força ainda, rindo da sua vã tentativa de livra-se dele, comentou:

- Quer dizer então que as mulheres inglesas nem sempre são indiferentes à preservação da castidade? Você fica vermelha como uma rosa que desabrocha no jardim... Também está fechada no pátio, desconhecido e inexplorado... Mas...

- Pare com isso! Não quero ouvi-lo! Me solte e deixe que eu vá embora... Vou me queixar a Carmen!

Ele riu e deixou-a se afastar do corpo inquieto, embora continuasse prendendo-lhe um dos pulsos.

- Não, não, mignonne... talvez antes queira saber o nome do homem que se comportou tão mal com você...

Isabella, apreensiva e com um estranho pressentimento, encarou-o aguardando a revelação. Mas por que tremia tanto? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não acreditava que a simples presença de um homem arrogante e pretensioso pudesse torná-la tão frágil e vulnerável!

O rosto dele mergulhava quase totalmente na penumbra, mas ainda, sim ela podia distinguir os músculos tensos das faces, a linha austera da boca, os lábios ameaçadores esboçando um riso sarcástico.

- Quer ou não quer saber quem sou?

A mão dele soltou-lhe o pulso e pousou sobre o ombro, os dedos pressionando para sentir melhor a carne oculta pelo tecido. Ali estava alguém que conhecia profundamente uma mulher, pensou Isabella; um homem que se divertia com ela, que zombava do seu embaraço.

Ao toque forte da mão, ela enrijeceu os músculos, tentando fazê-lo recuar. Porém ele riu mais uma vez, deslizando as mãos e apalpando-lhe o seio. Isabella sentiu a respiração presa, o sangue correndo veloz nas veias.

- Seu coração está sob as minhas mãos, como um pássaro pego numa armadilha - ele falou com suavidade, arfando levemente.

Como se ardesse em chamas, Isabella recuou, sentindo o calor das mãos no seio estender-se por todo o corpo. Mas ele não permitiu que se afastasse demais.

Retirou as mãos e descobriu-lhe a cabeça, desmanchando o penteado feito por Zanaide. A luz mortiça do candelabro iluminou a cabeça de Isabella, como uma fogueira viva.

- Essa luz embeleza a filha de Phill Hassan...

Uma frase como essa, pensou Isabella, teria sido ridícula em outras circunstâncias. Mas ali, naquele antigo palácio povoado de pessoas estranhas, simplesmente estimulava-a a se comportar como a heroína dos romances que sempre desprezou...

- Quem é você? - ela perguntou, afinal, numa voz trêmula.

Ele sorriu com a mesma arrogância e ergueu as sobrancelhas. A entrar numa área mais iluminada, Isabella viu-lhe o corpo poderoso, que se movimentava como se pertencesse a um mundo divino a que nenhum ser humano tinha acesso.

- Quer dizer que realmente não sabe meu nome?

Ele agora falava com uma voz séria, que assustava Isabella. O ar à volta parecia esfriar mais e mais, dominado por uma presença demoníaca e devastadora.

- Como poderia saber? Acabei de chegar e...

- Também acabo de chegar - cortou o homem. - Estava indo para os meus aposentos quando a encontrei, e então pensei que pudesse estar, me procurando. Uma conclusão lógica, não é mesmo, filha de Hassan? Sabe, conheço bem os ingleses... Agarram-se muito, à lógica. Estou certo?

- Não... está redondamente enganado! – Isabella desejava contestá-lo a qualquer preço. - Eu estava indo para os meus aposentos também... Creio que subi a escada errada, é só. - Mas agora, pensou, é tarde, muito tarde! Ah, se tivesse voltado no momento que pressenti a proximidade daquele homem! - Depois, que motivo teria eu para procurar um homem que sequer conheço? - concluiu.

Sentiu uma grande satisfação ao falar com todo o desprezo possível, num esforço de ferir-lhe o orgulho. De fato, o rosto tenso dele transmitia raiva, uma raiva que poderia levá-lo a um gesto mais violento, a uma tempestade de emoções que facilmente a derrotaria...

- Existe um motivo mais forte do que imagina, filha de Hassan - ele respondeu, com a voz macia e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora. - Sou Edward Cullen lbn Ahmed.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? O que acharam do Edward... Ele não está muito feliz não... Foi rejeitado por preconceitos bobos da Bella... e as porcarias que o Jacob fallou... _

_Passei rapidinho para postar... mais tarde eu posto outro... E muito obrigada a cada uma de vocês meus amores, que comentaram... Obrigada... Até mais Tarde_ _como mais um capitulo... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Amores di mi vida... como prometido... estou postando mais um capitulo para vocês espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella teve a nítida impressão de que o chão havia desaparecido sob seus pés, atrapalhada com pensamentos desordenados, que inutilmente procurava compreender.

- Mas você não estava em Paris?

- Se soubesse que eu estaria aqui, com certeza nunca teria vindo... - ele comentou. - Conhece muito pouco os homens, filha de Hassan, apesar de toda sua educação moderna. Honestamente, pensava que eu ia engolir um insulto daqueles? Ser recusado como marido?

Seus dedos fortes agarraram-lhe as mãos com crueldade. Um medo gelado envolveu Isabella, como se fosse abraçada pela morte. Era impossível acreditar que estivesse vivendo aquele pesadelo! Assim que pudesse, telefonaria para os pais e voltaria para a Inglaterra! Mas, Deus do céu! Eles se encontravam nos Estados Unidos, viajando de costa a costa, fechando negócios e cumprindo compromissos sociais!

Pois então pediria ajuda a Carmen, decidiu, reanimando-se e procurando vencer o medo que criava um abismo entre ela e a realidade.

Carmen sem dúvida a ajudaria. Ah, se tivesse pedido algum dinheiro a Hassan! Mas ele havia insistido em que não precisaria de nada. De fato, seus anfitriões se sentiriam ofendidos se utilizasse seus próprios recursos. Não tinha pago nem mesmo a passagem de avião, pois dispunha do jato da família.

Os pensamentos giravam em redemoinhos, desafiando-a a detê-los.

E durante todo esse tempo, Edward estava ali a pouca distância dela, envolto em sombras, segurando-lhe sem piedade os pulsos.

- Jamais o perdoarei! - ela exclamou, o rosto vermelho de furor. - Não fiz nada para merecer esse tipo de tratamento! Assim como não tive intenção de ofender você com a minha recusa.

- Então a filha de Hassan não tem a coragem que demonstra ter! E muito fácil insultar alguém num momento de exaltação. O difícil é justificar a atitude mais tarde!

- Que justificativa deveria dar? Como poderia aceitar a idéia de um casamento fundamentado num negócio financeiro? – Isabella falava com a franqueza da emoção. - Mesmo antes de saber do acordo entre você e papai, fiquei conhecendo passagens da sua vida que me desagradaram, inspiraram antipatia e desconfiança...

- O que ouviu a meu respeito?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, tornaram-se astutos como os de uma pantera prestes a atacar a presa. Isabella permaneceu pensativa, tensa e amedrontada, hesitando em falar. Ele estava pronto para destruir seus frágeis argumentos.

- Quem lhe falou de mim? – Edward insistiu, impaciente com o silêncio prolongado de Isabella.

- Uma amiga minha - disse rapidamente, recusando-se a dar maiores explicações. – Jacob Black também. - Considero-me uma mulher de sorte, pois apenas ouvi seu nome, entretanto, algumas garotas tiveram de Suportar seu egoísmo, sua possessão e indiferença...

Por um momento, teve a impressão de que ele a esbofetearia. Instintivamente recuou, intimidada pelo olhar selvagem.

- Considere-se uma mulher de sorte, sim, mas porque compreendo que você não passa de uma garota mimada, que mal sabe o que diz. Uma menina que não tem o menor pudor de caluniar pessoas que nem sequer conhece. - Aproximou-se um pouco, o hálito quente nas faces de Isabella. - Uma criança que ignora aquilo que recusa com palavras desesperadas e disparatadas. Então acha que as mulheres não suportam a minha maneira de amá-las? E por isso foge de mim, apavorada e cheia de aversão? Ora, ora, sua bobinha... veja bem... Há muita coisa mais em que deve pensar...

Aproximando-se, puxou-a contra si. Com uma mão segurou-lhe os ombros e com a outra acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Você é tão tímida quanto uma gazela no oásis - brincou, gentil. - O que temos aqui? Uma criaturinha frágil e amedrontada. Filha de Hassan... onde está a sua bravura? Sou apenas um homem! Feito de carne e ossos! E meu coração bate igualzinho ao seu. Não consegue ouvi-lo?

Isabella concentrou a atenção na mão que estava pressionada sobre o peito dele. Rezou, com desespero, para que aparecesse alguém para livrá-la daquele pesadelo.

- Não se preocupe - disse ele, lendo-lhe os pensamentos. - Ninguém virá socorrê-la. Esses alojamentos são meus, exclusivamente meus. Pense nisso, filha de Hassan. Se eu quisesse lhe mostrar exatamente o que é o amor, ninguém me impediria neste momento. Não haveria ninguém para escutar seus tímidos lamentos virginais...

- Não sou vir... - Ela não pôde terminar de falar. Ele varreu suas palavras com uma gargalhada.

- Isabella, não minta. .. Se isso fosse verdade, eu não precisaria lhe dizer que um homem acha deliciosamente excitante imaginar o corpo de uma mulher como um pátio perfeitamente intacto e inacessível. Estou surpreso por Black não ter comentado isso com você.

- O que o faz pensar que ele não conversou comigo a respeito?

Isabella desejou ter a coragem de empurrar Edward e se livrar dele. Mas sabia que qualquer esforço para escapar seria inútil. O braço que lhe pressionava os quadris era forte como aço!

- Porque ele não lhe teria falado apenas com palavras – Edward respondeu, calmo e divertido. - E seus dedos, Isabella, não tremeriam tanto ao tocar meu peito, nem seus olhos estariam assim tão arregalados, assustados com o desconhecido e atraente...

Os dedos dele afastaram o traje que cobria os seios de Isabella e a mão os procurou, ansiosa, tocando-os com sensualidade. Ela engoliu em seco, enrijecendo o corpo. O coração pulsava selvagem, os lábios ressequidos, os pensamentos recusando os fatos, não aceitando que aquele estranho arrogante e orgulhoso pudesse vence-Ia.

- Isabella, como você é jovem! E como é inexperiente! – Edward falava com ardor, enquanto os dedos desfaziam com firmeza os laços do cáftã dela. As palavras de protesto de Isabella desapareceram sob a pressão da boca máscula, e aquele beijo ao mesmo tempo selvagem e gentil estimulou-lhe os sentidos, atirando-a num turbilhão de emoções até então ignoradas.

Dominada pela sensualidade dos dedos dele, Isabella sentiu os seios enrijecidos e ardentes, os lábios abertos entregues à insistência, dos dele, o corpo todo dócil obrigando-a a ceder ao estranho poder que ele exercia sobre seu ser.

Quando os lábios dos dois se separaram, voltou à lucidez e, inconformada, tentou se desvencilhar. Mas ele beijou-lhe o pescoço com avidez.

- Fique calma, filha de Hassan - disse, com uma voz rouca e que se misturavam o desejo e a zombaria -, ou serei obrigado a lhe demonstrar todo o amor que sua inocência recusa e ao mesmo tempo deseja com loucura!

- Solte-me! - ela pediu, arfante, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

Mas Edward a ignorou, continuando a deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço, pelo colo, até parar sobre a pele suave do seio. Assustada, Isabella imobilizou-se. Tremeu ainda mais quando os dedos dele acariciaram-na, os lábios roçando o bico do seio, excitando-o, até que sentiu-se fraca, dominada por uma poderosa sensação de prazer.

Quando Edward se afastou, Isabella ficou estonteada, quase desfalecida. Percebendo que estava cambaleante, os braços dele a seguraram, impedindo-a de cair.

- O que a deixou assim? - ele perguntou lacônico, fechando-lhe o traje. - Que sentiu?

- Não senti nada - ela mentiu. - A não ser que queira levar em conta minha náusea.

- Náusea? - Num momento cheio de horror, Isabella temeu que Edward jamais a soltasse. Mas imediatamente ele recuou, os cabelos iluminados pela fraca chama dos candelabros, os olhos brilhantes e irônicos.

- Oh, não, minha garotinha, não queira me desafiar desse jeito. Além do mais, já estou cansado para iniciar uma virgem esta noite. No fundo, no fundo, bem que gostaria de tomá-la nos braços e deitá-la numa cama acetinada, desfazer pouco a pouco sua afetação e seu orgulho, que você tão mal utiliza como escudo.

Fez uma pausa e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Venha... mostre-me que não é a criança que parece ser...admita que gosta quando a toco... admita que não sou desagradável. - Claro, Edward, você não é desagradável – Isabella disse com irritação, perdendo a prudência. - Você é degradante, revoltante, desrespeitoso e absolutamente repulsivo!

Não esperou pela reação dele. Deu meia volta, ergueu o traje desceu rapidamente a escadaria.

Quando chegou ao corredor, parou, respirou fundo e prestou atenção para ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguida. Não, não havia nada a não ser o silêncio. Deu alguns passos e finalmente percebeu que de fato tinha tomado o caminho errado.

Zanaide estava esperando por ela no quarto.

- O que aconteceu, para estar chegando agora?

- Bem, Zanaide... me perdi pelos corredores e... sabe, pensei que Edward estivesse na França...

- Estava mesmo. Chegou hoje à noite - à moça explicou, intrigada com a palidez de Isabella. - Não vá me dizer que se enganou e subiu a escada que leva aos aposentos do xeque Edward?

- Infelizmente, Zanaide, foi o que ocorreu...

O acontecido não sairá de sua cabecinha confusa e chocada. O coração ainda batia com a mesma fúria de nuvens em tempestade, os seios ainda guardando a lembrança daquela mão insistente... Mas não contaria nada a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Zanaide.

- O xeque Edward é muito bonito... e muito másculo, também.- Zanaide deu sua opinião - Estar com ele seria um prazer além de toda imaginação feminina... Como ele não segue nossa fé, deve ter apenas uma esposa. A família de Carmen prefere que o xeque escolha uma entre as filhas, pois é poderoso e rico...

- Ele é arrogante e dominador! Não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra mais a respeito desse homem!

- Não o acha atraente?

- Acho Edward tão atraente quanto uma serpente! - desabafou, enquanto Zanaide a ajudava a tirar a roupa. - E duas vezes mais perigoso!

Depois que Zanaide a deixou sozinha, levada por um impulso desconhecido Isabella saiu da cama e foi até o quarto de vestir.

Diante do espelho, tirou a camisola e examinou o corpo rosado e trêmulo. Levou as mãos aos seios que pareciam não lhe pertencer mais, como se pulsassem descontrolados, despertos pelo toque apaixonado e selvagem de Edward.

Soluçou, quebrando o silêncio. Cerrou as pálpebras para espantar as lembranças do prazer que a havia dominado momentos atrás. Incapaz de observar seu corpo nu, tornou a vestir a camisola. A verdade é que tinha se traído, refletiu, e queria esquecer o calor dos lábios de Edward e a vertigem louca de um amor que lhe parecia absolutamente impossível.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu disse esse homem é terrivél, e quente... e TDB... kkkk... Esse Edward não vai deixar a afronta pra lá... Ele vai fazer besteira... E mais pra frente vocês vão saber... o porque da Bella... Até Sexta amores... Comentem... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês **tenso**... parece que alguém vai ser raptado... Quem será? hum... para descobrir... vamos ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O dia seguinte foi tão agitado que Isabella não teve tempo de se preocupar com coisa alguma. Depois de tomar o delicioso café da manhã, desceu apressada com Zanaide para um enorme pátio onde um Rolls-Royce a esperava com o motor ligado.

Um motorista abriu-lhe a porta de trás. Ela entrou e sentou-se obedientemente ao lado de Carmen, que a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Dormiu bem, filha de Hassan?

Isabella fez que sim com a cabeça e teve vontade de lhe pedir que a chamasse pelo nome. Filha de Hassan lhe trazia lembranças que desejava esquecer. Toda vez que lhe falavam assim, um arrepio lhe corria pelo corpo.

- Os vendedores de seda costumam vir ao palácio quando queremos roupas novas - explicou Jamaile. - Normalmente vêm uma vez por mês, por sinal essa é uma ocasião de grande alegria para minha casa, quando todos os membros se reúnem na câmara de recepção. Minhas noras também comparecem, junto com os parentes passamos um dia inteirinho escolhendo tecidos e tomando café.

- Deve ser muito agradável! – Isabella respondeu com polidez.

Carmen, porém, percebeu que ela não tinha se interessado realmente e deixou isso bem claro lançando-lhe um olhar perspicaz.

- Kadir - disse ela ao motorista -, por favor, feche o painel.

Kadir obedeceu-a, isolando-se com o guarda-costas no banco da frente. Em seguida, o carro arrancou.

- Quando nós, mulheres, vivemos desse modo recatado, precisamos encontrar diversões que nos ocupem - disse Carmen. - E você, Isabella, não deve estranhar-nos tanto... Minhas noras são formadas em universidades. Falam inglês e francês com fluência, e todas cuidam de uma família numerosa. É norma da nossa religião os sexos não se misturarem a esmo, e nós respeitamos esses princípios. Só isso!

Fez uma pausa breve. A seriedade de seu rosto deu lugar a um sorriso de tolerância e compreensão.

- Sei que isso lhe parece rígido demais, mas não é bem assim. Meu marido, embora não seja tão avançado quanto Phill Hassan, permite-nos participar de conferências sobre certos assuntos de interesse geral, e todas estamos a par de acontecimentos e temas internacionais. Promovemos debates bastante estimulantes para exercitar nosso espírito. E se esses pequenos prazeres se restringem ao nosso sexo, não quer dizer que sejam obrigatoriamente desagradáveis do ponto de vista de um europeu. Se o único objetivo de um encontro ou de uma discussão é a reunião de nossas amigas, seria injusto imaginar que a companhia de mulheres não é também muito agradável.

Carmen sabe argumentar bem, refletiu Isabella. E, na verdade, pensou, estava sendo muito sensata. Mas no fundo não se opunha à falta de companhia masculina, e, sim, à falta de liberdade de opção.

Quando disse isso, Carmen balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Isso é o que você pensa, não a nossa realidade... Pode-se ter a companhia do marido, ou do pai...

- Mas sempre com a prudência que a presença deles impõe.

Carmen franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você duvida que uma mulher tenha poderes para fazer com que um homem, principalmente um marido, se sinta bem na companhia dela? Isabella, você me decepciona! Tenho a impressão de que o movimento de libertação das mulheres roubou de vocês, européias, capacidade de atrair um homem e de cultivar um relacionamento, coisas que nossas mulheres aprendem desde crianças! Se alguma de nós quiser, pode transformar a vida do marido num inferno ou num mar-de-rosas. A mulher inteligente, é claro, escolherá o segundo caminho, pois quando reina harmonia num lar a felicidade torna-se evidente. Na minha opinião, você subestima seu próprio sexo. Pense nisso com seriedade.

Interrompeu-se bruscamente, como que para estudar a reação de Isabella.

-Bom - disse, mudando de assunto, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio -, agora Kadir nos levará até a rua Muhammad para você conhecer os edifícios que a família está construindo. Temos uma nova Biblioteca - acrescentou, apontando para um prédio em estilo oriental -, uma nova escola de medicina e um novo hospital. Hassan sempre fala ao meu marido que Precisamos educar nossos filhos, preparando-os para o dia em que o petróleo acabar e deixar de ser a fonte de riqueza e poder. Por isso estamos criando indústrias e desenvolvendo tecnologias, tudo isso concentrado numa área distante da capital. Mais tarde irá conosco até o outro lado da cidade, junto do litoral. Você verá as praias e uma pequena ilha, que antes era o centro da nossa indústria de pérolas.

- Os homens ainda mergulham em busca delas? – Isabella perguntou, curiosa.

- Alguns, principalmente europeus. É uma atividade muito perigosa e passageira. Para se ganhar bem, é preciso encontrar pérolas perfeitas na formato e na cor.

O carro saiu da avenida principal e desceu uma rua com canteiros de flores e postes de iluminação...

- Vejo que está gostando de nossas flores - observou Carmen.

- Elas fazem muita bem aos olhos, principalmente para quem se lembra de quando toda essa região não passava de um deserto árido. É tudo obra do meu irmão - acrescentou com orgulho. - Com o estimulo de Hassan, ele construiu uma enorme usina que fornece água para as plantações com uma capacidade excedente que permite que, aqui na cidade, irriguemos nossos gramados e as flores. De fato, para os árabes é um verdadeiro milagre, pois a vegetação cresce onde existe apenas areia. Isso é o maior testemunho do progresso que alcançamos.

Nos dois, lados da rua, viam-se inúmeras lojas especializadas em vários ramos, principalmente joalherias. O carro tomou uma ruazinha estreita e parou na frente de uma loja pequena e discreta.

O guarda-costas, de uniforme e portando uma arma, desceu. Isabella ficou assustada quando viu o revólver na cintura dele.

- Por que ele está armado?

- Mera precaução. - explicou Carmen, tentando, tranqüilizá-la.

- As coisas não andam nada bem no Oriente Médio. Qu'Har é um pais pequeno, mais muito rico, e não temos condições de vigiar todas as regiões. Se nossos vizinhos quisessem, poderiam nos destruir com facilidade. Mas hoje, Isabella, não é dia de falarmos sobre coisas desagradáveis - acrescentou, sorridente. - A tristeza apagaria as cores vivas dos tecidos de seda que eu quero que veja com seus próprios olhos. É uma beleza!

Para alívio de Isabella, o guarda ficou do lado de fora da loja.

Assim que entraram, uma mulher correu para atendê-las, curvando-se para Carmen e levantando em seguida, rápida e elegantemente.

Isabella engoliu em seco quando observou o rosto dela: era uma das mulheres mais lindas que tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

- Zara - disse Carmen -, esta é Isabella, filha de Hassan. - Isabella, esta é Zara, minha prima, uma mulher que vive para a carreira profissional... Não é verdade, Zara?

Carmen parecia se divertir com o espanto de Isabella.

- Minha prima gosta de provocar você, não é? - disse Zara, sorrindo. - E verdade que papai me autoriza a comprar seda e dirigir esta lojinha, mas atendo apenas as senhoras do palácio... Posso dizer que sou uma mulher feliz por ter uma família tão generosa. Se não fosse assim, já teria enlouquecido. Meu marido morreu numa explosão no campo de petróleo logo depois da primeira semana do nosso casamento.

Os olhos de Zara encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Eu tinha dezoito anos, na época - ela continuou contando. - Como não possuía filhos com quem pudesse me confortar, nem ânimo para viver sem o amor de meu marido, que conhecia desde criança, Edward me sugeriu que começasse no ramo dos negócios... Por mais absurda que pareça, sem a sugestão dele não sei o que teria acontecido comigo. Edward é um homem bondoso e compreensivo.

- E muito atraente também - acrescentou Carmen.

Ao ouvir isso, por um momento o coração de Isabella quase parou de bater. Edward lhe parecia um animal selvagem e Zara era uma mulher belíssima. Seria possível que as dois tivessem algum envolvimento afetivo?

Não teve tempo de refletir sobre aquela possibilidade. Zara disse qualquer coisa em árabe e apareceram duas moças trazendo muitas peças de seda, que foram colocadas sobre uma mesinha cercada de almofadas, forradas com tecidos coloridos.

- Por favor, Isabella, sente-se - convidou Zara. - Enquanto escolhemos a seda, tomaremos um delicioso café.

Elas sentaram em seguida, com a solenidade de quem começaria uma cerimônia religiosa.

- Tem alguma preferência, prima? - Zara perguntou a Carmen, que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Isabella invejava a facilidade com que as duas mulheres podiam cruzar as pernas, sentadas apenas em almofadas, porque seus músculos doíam naquela posição. De maneira alguma devia estar tão elegante quanto às companheiras. Uma criada tímida e muito jovem trouxe o café, que foram bebendo enquanto novas mostras de seda eram colocadas sobre a mesinha já abarrotada. Só depois que elas se serviram é que Zara assumiu um ar profissional e começou a descrever os tecidos, indicando os que considerava mais adequados para Isabella.

- Acho que este aqui lhe fica muito bem, querida... e este, todo verde com bordados dourados...

Passou-se muito tempo, os dedos delicados e ágeis das mulheres segurando e largando dezenas de tecidos, cada um mais atraente que o outro.

- Muito bem – Carmen disse afinal -, vou levar estes cinco padrões diferentes para ela.

- Mas... – Isabella protestou.

- Não queira me contrariar, filha de Hassan – Carmen cortou-a.

- Carmen sabe o que quer - brincou Zara -, e quando cisma com alguma coisa é inútil tentar convencê-la do contrário.

As costureiras do palácio vão lhe fazer túnicas maravilhosas, Isabella. Muitas das nossas mulheres preferem comprar suas roupas em Paris ou em Nova York. Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro mandar fazê-las ao nosso modo... Não há nada mais agradável que um cáftã.

- É uma roupa muito exótica – Isabella admitiu, alisando uma seda turquesa com contas de cristal. - Mas não quero nem pensar em abandonar meus jeans.

- Meu Deus! – Carmen exclamou sem prestar atenção às palavras dela. - Ainda precisamos comprar perfumes e sapatos para você.

- Muito bem! - Zara brincou, sorrindo. - Agora que comprou meu estoque já está pensando em me deixar sozinha de novo...

- Os sapatos – Carmen continuou, como se Zara não a tivesse interrompido - serão feitos sob medida no palácio. Mas, quanto ao perfume, é preciso que procuremos com calma um bom especialista no assunto. Afinal, a perfumaria é uma arte e nós, orientais, acreditamos no valor dos perfumes. Quando apropriados, podem ter grande influência sobre os sentidos... muito mais do que você possa imaginar... No nosso país, acredita-se que uma mulher se desnuda por completo e mostra sua verdadeira personalidade pelo perfume que usa. Por isso, mesmo oculta por véus numa noite escura como breu, ela pode ser identificada num instante! Temos toda razão em nos orgulharmos de nossas essências, já que fazem parte de nós, mulheres!

Quando já estava de volta ao palácio, Isabella sentiu curiosidade em conhecer o pátio reservado às mulheres. Depois de passar uma maquilagem e de dispensar a companhia de Zanaide desceu com rapidez.

Andou tranqüila à sombra das palmeiras e examinou as primaveras que cobriam alguns arcos. Depois se aventurou nos vários caminhos de pedra, que formavam um desenho semelhante a um labirinto. Sentou-se junto a uma das piscinas ornamentadas e ficou olhando as carpas que, de vez em quando, talvez para se aquecerem, subiam perto das folhas flutuantes dos lírios d'água...

O pátio era um oásis sereno em meio a uma casa movimentada.

Ficava evidente que não tinham poupado nenhum tostão para construí-lo e havia beleza espalhada por toda parte. As aves cantavam e desciam para bicar um inseto indefeso, voltando a voar tão depressa que sumiam no ar num piscar de olhos. Pombas pousavam suavemente para ciscar e de longe se ouvia o som de um pavão, sem quebrar o silêncio e a paz da tarde.

Isabella recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Mas, de repente, imaginou um rosto moreno e sarcástico e, alarmada, voltou a abrir os olhos endireitando o corpo. Edward! Não posso mais pensar nele, disse com firmeza para si mesma, e levantou para andar a esmo. Dali a pouco, viu-se diante de um muro de pedras muito alto, que tinha uma porta de madeira pesada. Estimulada pela lembrança de um romance que havia lido uma vez, O Jardim Secreto, pôs a mão na maçaneta, com intenção de abri-la.

Atrás do muro havia um outro pátio, com carros para o transporte de cavalos e diversos animais, um mais bonito do que outro.

Isabella parou no limiar da porta, hesitante, quando viu que uma figura familiar caminhava na sua direção. Esquecendo os conselhos de Zanaide, correu para ela, sorrindo de contentamento.

- Mike! - exclamou.

Aproximaram-se. Tímido e com o rosto vermelho, Mike segurou as mãos de Isabella, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Isabella perguntou.

Não o via desde o dia em que chegou a Qu'Har, mas sentiu que o considerava como um velho amigo.

- 0 xeque quer andar a cavalo e vim pedir aos cavalariços para porem as selas no garanhão - ele explicou, apontando o cavalo árabe preto que levavam para dentro do pátio. A pele do animal brilhava como seda, as orelhas pequenas estremecendo à medida que avançava pelas pedras. - Ele pertence a uma linhagem criada especialmente para a família real. Ninguém mais pode montar esses animais... Há muito tempo já eram usados para testar a masculinidade de um jovem xeque... Hoje não se faz mais esse tipo de teste, mas o homem que puder controlá-los e montá-los será respeitado.

Isabella compreendeu bem o que Mike dizia ao ver que eram necessários dois cavalariços para segurar o garanhão, que batia o casco contra as pedras e bufava, irritado por estar preso pelas rédeas.

- Está gostando de ficar aqui? – Mike perguntou. - Minha irmã me contou que hoje de manhã você saiu para fazer compras.

- Sua irmã?

- Zoe - ele explicou, sorrindo. De repente, ficou sério e olhou para trás. - Desculpe, senhorita Isabella, mas... não devia estar aqui, e muito menos conversando com você... Digo isto por sua causa, não por mim - acrescentou, os olhos meigos fixos em Isabella.

- Quanto a mim, adoraria poder conhecê-la melhor, passear à noite por um oásis, eu, você, e a lua nova...

- Mas, Mike, você está noivo! – Isabella lembrou, sentindo-se incomodada com a conversa.

Antes que ele respondesse, ouviu-se uma voz autoritária.

- Mike! Onde está meu cavalo de montaria?

O coração de Isabella bateu acelerado quando viu alguém se aproximando; alguém que trazia um falcão pousado na mão, protegido por uma luva grosseira. Era ele, o homem que a amedrontava e perseguia nos pesadelos, cuja presença fazia com que seu sangue subisse para o rosto, despertando-lhe o desejo de desaparecer num passe de mágica.

Mike sentia-se como uma criança culpada de alguma traquinagem, olhando para Isabella com ar de desculpa.

Edward, ao contrário, parecia perfeitamente calmo e dono da situação. Enquanto passava o falcão para um, empregado, lançou um olhar frio para Isabella e Mike, como se fossem dois canalhas surpreendidos no momento exato em que cometiam um crime hediondo, Isabella cerrou as pálpebras, recusando-se a ouvir uma voz que falava dentro dela, dizendo-lhe que Edward preparava dentro de si uma tempestade avassaladora.

- Mike, mais tarde quero conversar com você – Edward disse.

Ele olhava para Mike sem nenhuma compaixão, despertando no rapaz um medo intenso. Mike voltou-se para Isabella, sem saber o que dizer, mostrando-se tímido e abatido.

- A culpa é minha, não de Mike - adiantou-se Isabella, com pena dele. Sua voz ecoou fracamente pelo pátio, chamando a atenção de alguns criados. - Entrei aqui por engano e falávamos sobre isso...

- A filha de Hassan vive cometendo enganos - ironizou Edward - Você defende meu sobrinho como a leoa faz com os seus filhotes... Pode me dizer por quê?

As palavras dele estalaram como um chicote, mas ela não cedeu.

- Primeiro porque detesto que as pessoas discutam... E segundo porque gosto de Mike e sou amiga dele.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso. O rosto de Mike iluminou-se de alegria, e Isabella arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter dito aquelas palavras de uma maneira tão violenta. Sem dúvida, Mike as tinha interpretado mal, e Edward? Olhou-o de relance e viu o rosto bonito e impassível.

Não expressava nada... apenas a estudava, boca marcada por linhas severas...

- Volte para o seu lugar, filha de Hassan - ordenou Edward - E lembre que Mike é noivo.

Deu as costas a Isabella para montar o cavalo trazido pelo cavalariço e, segurando as rédeas com mãos de ferro, aproximou-se dela.

- Outra coisa... Se quiser alguma aventura, mignonne, escolha um outro homem. Se não mais velho, pelo menos mais... inteligente.

Sem olhá-la, afastou-se rapidamente, o som dos cascos nas pedras ecoando no mesmo ritmo das batidas do coração de Isabella.

Ela ficou ali parada, com a resposta a ser dada presa na garganta.

Afinal reanimou-se, e voltou correndo para a tranqüilidade do jardim de Carmen.

Descansando no quarto, abatida pelo calor da tarde, Isabella entregou-se a um silêncio angustiante, os pensamentos atormentando-a incessantemente.

Pouco depois, uma criada a procurou para dizer que Carmen a chamava para tirar medidas para as roupas novas. A idéia não a entusiasmou muito, mas pelo menos era uma oportunidade de se distrair e esquecer as sensações desagradáveis provocadas por Edward.

Desceu logo em seguida e encontrou Carmen à espera.

- A costureira vai lhe tirar as medidas agora, Isabella.

- Sim, senhora.

- Vai ver como os cáftãs a deixarão ainda mais bela e jovial...

Isabella não soube o que responder, mas esforçou-se para sorrir não deixar transparecer nada.

Enquanto a moça, humilde e obediente, passava-lhe a fita métrica em torno da cintura, Isabella ouviu-a comentar qualquer coisa com Carmen. . .

- Naomi está dizendo que você é magra como uma figueira antes de dar frutos – Carmen explicou. - Ela vai fazer também o vestido de noiva de Zoe. Já é uma tradição na família de meu marido as mulheres usarem seda vermelha e cento e um botões de pérola no cáftã nupcial. A túnica de Zoe terá o emblema da fertilidade e o futuro marido dará a ela o cinto de prata que só ele terá o direito de tirar depois da cerimônia de casamento.

As mulheres aqui se sujeitam de muitas maneiras, Isabella pensou.

Mas, embora se condenasse por isso, não foi Zoe que imaginou vestida numa túnica vermelha enquanto as mãos morenas e delgadas de um homem desatavam o cinto de prata. Viu-se a si mesma, os olhos inquietos fixos no marido alto e arrogante...

- Você está há muito tempo aqui em casa, sem fazer nada - disse Carmen, quebrando-lhe o devaneio. - Fará um passeio hoje à tarde para conhecer o litoral. Além do motorista, Zanaide irá acompanhá-la.

Isabella entendeu que a sessão estava terminada e que poderia se retirar. Agradeceu à costureira e às ajudantes e voltou para o quarto, onde Zanaide a esperava.

Entrou e viu sobre a cama a bela túnica vermelha que Zanaide havia levado. Tinha pensado em usar algo mais informal no passeio, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa Zanaide foi até o banheiro. Não querendo contrariá-la, recusando o cáftã, Isabella tirou a saia e blusa e foi até o quarto de vestir para pegar roupas íntimas novas.

Não pretendia tomar um banho completo, porém, mais uma vez Zanaide, adiantou-se e, quando saiu do quarto de vestir, Isabella viu-se envolvida pelo agradável aroma de sândalo.

- Zanaide...

- Sim, senhorita?

- Quem disse para você, que desejo tomar banho? - protestou.

- Oh, senhorita, perdoe-me.

Arrependida com a indelicadeza, e vendo a tristeza estampada no rosto de Zanaide, não teve outra saída senão entrar na banheira com água perfumada.

Isabella teria morrido de rir se dias antes, alguém lhe dissesse que mergulharia numa banheira de mármore tão grande quanto uma piscina, e que contaria com uma criada para lhe passar um suave óleo perfumado no corpo. Mas agora achava aquilo tão natural e delicioso, que parecia absurdo resistir. Se protestava, era na verdade, porque dentro dela os hábitos europeus ainda predominavam.

Pouco depois, saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente com as roupas leves de seda, ideais para um dia quente como aquele. O amarelo dourado do tecido enfatizava os cabelos Castanhos avermelhados e o azul cristalino dos seus olhos. Um pouco de sombra esverdeada e um simples toque de batom encarnado transformaram-na repentinamente numa mulher belíssima.

Olhando-se no espelho, parecia uma estranha. Seus lábios não eram assim tão carnudos e sensualmente trêmulos! E nos olhos nunca tinha notado tanto mistério e insinuação!

Desceram em seguida. O carro que as esperava dessa vez não era o Rolls-Royce, mas um discreto BMW. Zanaide entrou com calma na parte da frente e sentou ao lado do motorista. Um criado abriu a porta traseira para Isabella. Ela acomodou-se, o ajudante fechou a porta e o carro arrancou com suavidade. Só então, como que despertando de um sonho profundo e fantástico, Isabella percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Ficou pálida de repente, filha de Hassan - brincou a voz masculina.

- Edward! - ela exclamou, as sílabas do nome se, atropelando nos lábios entreabertos de surpresa. - Que está fazendo por aqui?

- Cumprindo uma tarefa. Carmen pediu-me para acompanhá-la, e aqui estou.

Apesar da explicação lógica e clara, Isabella ficou intrigada. E profundamente ansiosa. Afinal, Edward não era o tipo de homem que aceitava ordens de uma mulher, mesmo que esta fosse esposa do chefe de Qu'Har.

- Talvez preferisse que Mike estivesse no meu lugar... Parece que você exerce má influência sobre rapazes impressionáveis, filha de Hassan...

- Eu e Mike estávamos apenas conversando - ela replicou.- Não tínhamos segundas intenções.

- Ousaria dizer que eram dois inocentes?

- Mas é claro!

- Não existe inocência entre um homem e uma mulher. Alegar inocência significa desconhecimento absoluto do mundo. Ou então, uma capacidade incrível de iludir-se.

Isabella não respondeu. Desviou o rosto e ficou olhando para fora.

Viu à distância a água azul esverdeada do golfo, além de jardins repletos de palmeiras. Mas, enquanto observava o litoral, sentiu que em vez de se aproximarem dele, estavam se distanciando. Olhou para frente e constatou que a estrada que tinha tomado não levava para as praias.

Chegando numa bifurcação, o carro não tomou a direção do golfo.

Indo para o lado oposto, com certeza rumava para os subúrbios da cidade, com casas esparsas e grandes extensões de deserto.

Preocupada, Isabella olhou para trás e reacomodou-se com impaciência no banco. Para onde estariam indo?

- Pode me dizer para onde vamos? - perguntou a Edward.

- Espere e verá - ele respondeu, seco.

A ansiedade de Isabella se transformou em apreensão. Que intenção teriam eles, fazendo mistério de um passeio que antes lhe parecia tão simples? Pensou em pedir ao motorista que parasse o carro, mas lembrou da presença de Zanaide e acalmou-se um pouco. Edward estava pregando uma peça nela, refletiu. Havia feito questão de assustá-la, e, inocente, ela reagiu como ele esperava!

Decidiu relaxar e ficar quieta, enquanto o automóvel continuava adentrando cada vez mais no deserto. Nós dois estamos lutando em silêncio, Isabella disse a si mesma, e eu não quero perder!

O carro rodava já por mais de uma hora e os únicos sinais de civilização eram pequenos grupos de tendas que apareciam às vezes em torno dos oásis. Provavelmente estamos andando em círculo, pensou Isabella, procurando não se deixar amedrontar pela vastidão do deserto que os envolvia. Só conseguia divisar as dunas imensas. O sol começava a descer, feito uma gigantesca bola de fogo, tingindo de vermelho a areia.

Finalmente, não suportando mais aquela demora, ela suspirou e disse:

- Muito bem, Edward. Acho que você já se divertiu bastante comigo. Confesso que estou impressionada! Mas a esta altura devemos ter chegado perto do palácio, não? Carmen estará nos esperando?

- Mais ou menos... Estamos perto do palácio, filha de Hassan, mas não do palácio do meu tio.

Mal ele acabou de falar, Isabella avistou uma construção no horizonte, uma grande muralha com enormes portas de madeira, como tinha visto em filmes de aventura. Quando se aproximaram, a porta se escancarou, devorando-os como uma boca gigantesca. Isabella não compreendia o silêncio de Zanaide, que parecia conivente com aquilo tudo...

O carro avançou sobre as pedras de um pátio, passando por ricas vegetações de flores e palmeiras, e parou na frente da escadaria da entrada, guardada por dois leões esculpidos em mármore.

Isabella levou a mão à maçaneta.

- Espere que eu saia primeiro – Edward adiantou-se. - O que a minha gente vai pensar de mim? Que não respeito minha esposa?

- Sua esposa!

Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Estava confusa, com um misto de calor e perplexidade. A cabeça girava, girava, e não encontrava uma maneira de responder a Edward. Afinal saiu do carro para se expor aos últimos raios vermelhos do sol que morria lentamente.

Subiram os degraus de mármore e pararam sob a sombra de uma marquise com desenhos em mosaico.

- Mas não sou sua esposa, Edward – Isabella conseguiu protestar.

Ele parou, voltou-se e a examinou com o mesmo ar de arrogância que nunca abandonava. Isabella estremeceu.

- Ainda não, filha de Hassan – Edward concordou. - Mas a partir de amanhã será.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Parece que a Bella vai ter que casar obrigada mesmo... Eu disse para vocês esse homem não é facil não... Pense em um homem dificil de derrubar... E outra... Eu acho que a Bella vai sofrer... Ela é cabeça dura e ele... é autoritario... Boia coisa não vai sair..._

_Então amores comentem... e me façam super feliz, digam o que pensam e acreditam que vai acontecer... Dê sua opinião é muito valida para mim... Até Sabado... Robsteijooossss_

* * *

_Respondendo: _

_michele. cullen. 9: Oi Querida... Que bom! Obrigada por comentar... Tenho certeza que vai gostar ainda mais... Beijooosss_

_Sonia: Oi Querida... Pode falar sempre que quiser... Eu concordo com você... Mas pode me acompanhar e ler minhas historias, e você verá eu não falto com vocês... eu posto sempre... e termino o que comecei a postar... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_Guest: Oi Querida... Esta gostando mesmo? È bom ter você lendo minhas adaptaões... fico muito feliz... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_Joana Patricia: Oi Querida... Esse homem é quente... kkkk... e eu gosto muito dissokkk... E ele não está feliz não... a Bella vai sofrer com esse homem... ela é teimosa e ele autoritario... mais depois você vai entender o lado dele... Obrigada por ler Querida... Beijooos :D Adro seu comentarios!_

_Lu Mack: Oi Querida... Essa dá essa ansiendade mesmo... é uma loucura... Obrigada pro comentar... Beijooosss_

_adria: Oi minha Querida... Que pena que você já leu... mais minhas proximas adaptações são uma supresa para vocês... Especial de fim de ano kkkk... è sempre bom ler um comentario seu... Você ilumina meus dias... Eu adro quando cada uma de vocês comentam... me deixam feliz... vocês são os meus raios de sol... Obrigada por comentar... minha querida... Beijooosssss _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... É bem tenso... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

- Senhorita...

- Zanaide! O que está acontecendo? – Isabella perguntou, mais aliviada por ver um rosto familiar. - Precisamos sair daqui e voltar para Qu'Har!

A criada balançou a cabeça.

- Não é possível.

- Como assim?

- A senhora Carmen pediu-me para ajudá-la a se preparar para a cerimônia de casamento.

- Mas Zanaide, eu não vou me casar!

- Está tudo arranjado. O sacerdote da sua religião já chegou!

- Por favor, me compreenda... não desejo me casar com Edward! Ele me quer como esposa apenas por... vingança! Dê um jeito de dizer a Carmen o que aconteceu, ela...

Isabella interrompeu-se ao ver o gesto negativo de Zanaide.

- Não. Ela me disse que você vai casar. Trouxe o vestido de casamento. Não deve ficar nervosa... O casamento é um passo importante na vida de uma mulher. Com o xeque Edward, descobrirá uma nova vida...

Isabella permaneceu calada, fitando-a. Mas então Carmen tinha dito a Zanaide que ela e Edward casariam?

- Não vou sair da cama. Não saio deste quarto enquanto não conversar com ela - insistiu, decidida.

- É corajosa, embora a sua determinação de nada adiante por aqui! - A voz masculina ecoou forte, vinda da porta aberta. - Quero falar com Isabella – Edward explicou à Zanaide. Deixe-nos sozinhos, - Depois você cuidará dela. A cerimônia não poderá ser atrasada. .

- Que cerimônia? – Isabella perguntou, enquanto Zanaide se retirava. - Você enlouqueceu, Edward?

- Por acaso, tenho cara de louco?

Edward aproximou-se devagar, pisando de mansinho, e parou junto à cama, olhando Isabella através dos véus que a cercavam. Só então ela lembrou que estava quase nua e cobriu-se, envergonhada. O orgulho crescia dentro dela e daquela vez não se renderia.

- Estou procurando facilitar as coisas, mignonne - ele garantiu com voz branda. - Estou fazendo tudo para que você se sinta feliz como minha esposa.

- Por exemplo, tirando-me a virgindade? Não vê que hoje em dia essas coisas não têm a menor importância?

Ele suspirou fundo, sem esconder a impaciência, e examinou-a como se a desnudasse por inteiro. Isabella empalideceu.

- E um filho? Isso também não tem importância nos dias de hoje? - Ele a desafiou.

- Você não teria coragem!

Ele sorriu, zombando dela.

- Mas é claro que teria! Faria qualquer coisa para garantir minha posição neste país... No meu país! Será que estamos começando a nos entender?

- O xeque Phill Hassan jamais o perdoará por isso! Não consigo imaginar como chegou a convencer Carmen a consentir nessa... atrocidade. Mas quando meu padrasto...

- Ela concordou porque, assim como eu, deseja o bem para o nosso país. Quanto ao seu padrasto, estarei satisfazendo a vontade dele. Você, sem dúvida, sabe que estou dizendo a verdade. Talvez meu tio não fique contente com as táticas empregadas na realização desse casamento, mas quanto ao resto...

- Por favor, escute! Eu não o amo! Você não me ama! Tudo o que ambiciona é poder controlar sozinho a companhia.

- Concordo com você – Edward respondeu, uma expressão de seriedade estampada no rosto. - Deve ter me considerado um idiota, filha de Hassan, acreditando que eu aceitaria jogar fora o meu trabalho, em benefício de um rapazote imbecil como Mike!

- Mike? Isabella arregalou os olhos. - Era por isso então que Edward a forçava? Ele acreditava que ela estivesse apaixonada pelo inocente "Mike?" - Pode lhe soar muito estranho, Edward - explicou frieza -, mas não costumo me envolver com homens comprometidos...

- Que fosse um outro qualquer e não Mike. Não faria a menor diferença. Isabella... você está amadurecida para o casamento. E, eu pretendo saborear este fruto delicioso!

- Eu o odeio! - ela explodiu, incapaz de continuar ouvindo-o - Imagino que você só aprovou o casamento de minha mãe com o xeque Hassan por causa da possibilidade de assumir a direção da companhia de petróleo. Responda-me uma coisa, Edward. Já tomou, alguma decisão na sua vida que não fosse em função dos seus interesses pessoais?

- Já - respondeu, seco. - Uma vez só. Foi quando uma pessoa de quem eu gostava muito cometeu um erro. Discutimos por, causa disso e perdi o homem que tinha sido meu pai, meu tio e meu amigo durante toda minha juventude.

Isabella suspirou, consciente de que Edward se referia a Hassan.

- Mas seus escrúpulos desapareceram de uma hora para outra, quando notou que o casamento estava dando certo, não é verdade? Percebeu que só poderia chegar ao controle da companhia se aceitasse fazer parte desta farsa, deste casamento absurdo, não foi isso? Pois então, meus parabéns! – Isabella falou com desprezo, desejando feri-lo fundo.

- Você fala sem ter conhecimento de causa, filha de Hassan. Mas não me importo com o que diz. Vou sair agora, e chamar Zanaide.

O casamento está marcado para daqui à uma hora. – Edward andou até a porta, parou e voltou-se. - E saiba que ele será legal. Casaremos segundo as leis de Qu'Har e as normas da Igreja. Não haverá anulação: Sequer divórcio!

Saiu em seguida, deixando as palavras ecoando no ar, atormentando a alma de Isabella. Pouco depois, Zanaide voltou do banheiro.

- Preparei o banho com os óleos que asseguram a fertilidade...

- Não vou me banhar, Zanaide - respondeu, ríspida. Não iria, ser preparada como uma vítima para o altar do sacrifício! - Casamento! - exclamou, cerrando os punhos, morta de raiva. Aquele casamento não podia se realizar! Não era possível que o destino lhe fosse tão ingrato!

Só o medo que Edward voltasse para vesti-la à força é que a fez sair da cama e colocar o cáftã dourado com desenhos em vermelho.

Mesmo assim, relutava, recusando a olhar-se nos espelhos que cobriam toda a parede.

- Não gostou do cáftã? - Zanaide perguntou, um pouco decepcionada. - A própria senhora Carmen escolheu o modelo e fiscalizou a execução. Os botões de pérola são um presente dela.

Um presente... justamente dela, a mulher que conspirou com Edward , como se ela não passasse de uma escrava vendida a um senhor todo-poderoso! E por quê? Porque seu padrasto controlava a companhia de petróleo! Edward não desejava outra coisa senão herdar esse poder!

Mas se não possuía condições de evitar o casamento absurdo, tinha a certeza de que faria de cada dia um tormento para Edward, dizendo-lhe quanto o detestava e odiava a todo o momento.

- Agora coloque o cinto - Zanaide disse num murmúrio, francamente emocionada. Entregou-lhe o cinto adornado com diamantes e esmeraldas, que brilhavam com a luz que entrava através das cortinas transparentes e coloridas. - O cinto pertence à família do xeque Edward - ela acrescentou. - é costume da família que as mulheres da casa o coloquem na noiva e o apertem.

Enquanto falava, ajustava o pesado cinto de prata em tomo dos quadris de Isabella, dando a impressão de mãos de ferro que a aprisionavam. Isabella estremeceu ao sentir o contato do metal frio, ao ver o brilho intenso das pedras preciosas que a hipnotizavam, carregando-a para dentro de um estranho estado de letargia.

Zanaide deu-lhe uma xícara de chá de hortelã e, logo depois de bebê-lo, os músculos do corpo de Isabella começaram a relaxar.

- Zanaide...

Ela pronunciou o nome num sussurro, como se a voz não lhe pertencesse, como se uma outra mulher falasse em seu lugar.

- O que deseja?

- Tinha alguma coisa no chá?

Temeu não ouvir a resposta. Seus sentidos a abandonavam aos poucos, ofuscando a mente, embaralhando os pensamentos.

- Nada que lhe faça mal... Só um pouquinho de calmante, colocado por ordem de Carmen. As mulheres sempre tomam antes do casamento... Relaxa o corpo e tranqüiliza o espírito...

Mergulhada na idéia da cerimônia que se aproximava, Isabella se distraiu, mal ouvindo as últimas palavras de Zanaide. À medida que a droga ia atuando sobre seus músculos, foi deixando a criada esfregar óleos perfumados nos punhos e no pescoço e passar uma sombra leve sob os olhos.

- Está preparada - anunciou Zanaide, apertando os fechos do cinto prateado. - Agora ninguém, com exceção do seu marido, poderá soltá-la. As pérolas da castidade escondem dele o segredo dos, jardins do seu corpo... e apenas ele poderá se aventurar para explorá-los.

Isabella sentiu vontade de tampar os ouvidos para não escutá-la.

Nesse momento, porém, a porta se abriu, aumentando-lhe as batidas do coração. Com os lábios ressequidos, deixou-se conduzir por Zanaide, que a entregou ao homem que a esperava parado no limiar da porta.

Vestindo as roupas cerimoniais, Edward parecia um estranho cujo olhar pousava sobre o corpo bem-feito de Isabella. As criadas os levaram para uma sala que dava para um pátio agora mergulhado na penumbra.

O primeiro ritual, muçulmano, foi completamente incompreensível para Isabella, que respondia com indiferença, como uma criança obediente que ignora o verdadeiro sentido das coisas.

Dez minutos mais tarde, em frente ao sacerdote, por um breve instante Isabella lançou um olhar de piedade para Edward. Ele, entendendo-a, mas sem querer ajudá-la, segurou-a pelo braço e apertou-o com força. Com os olhos frios e distantes, murmurou com doçura:

- Suas queixas devem acabar, filha de Hassan. Segundo as leis muçulmanas, já somos marido e mulher. Você me pertence, agora. Tenho todo o direito de castigá-la, se por acaso me contrariar...

Com a ameaça vibrando nos ouvidos, Isabella continuou respondendo, as palavras saindo com dificuldade, como se raspassem na garganta e lhe causassem uma dor insuportável.

- E agora, mon fils, podem se beijar - o sacerdote disse com um sorriso, fechando a Bíblia.

Quando Edward inclinou-se para ela, todo o corpo de Isabella se contraiu. No entanto, não pôde impedir que as mãos dele lhe tocassem os ombros. Os olhos dele, profundos, fixaram-se nos seus. Mas ela não o encarou. Com a respiração presa, esperou o momento terrível de os lábios dele roçarem dela.

De olhos fechados, sentia que os segundos pareciam uma eternidade, e ele ainda não a tinha beijado. Levantou as pálpebras e viu um largo sorriso. Apenas os olhos continuavam gelados, alertas como os de uma ave de rapina.

- Devido à timidez de minha noiva – Edward falou - prefiro reservar esse prazer para mais tarde. Obrigado, padre; Mahmoud lhe mostrará o quarto.

O padre se retirou acompanhado pelo criado.

- O padre Pierre veio para cá antes da II Guerra Mundial e nunca mais quis voltar - explicou Edward. - Graças a ele o xeque Phill Hassan cumpriu a promessa que fez a minha mãe de me educar como um católico.

Pela primeira vez falava alguma coisa sem rancor ou ironia, e mesmo assim Isabella permaneceu distante, recusando-se a conversar.

- Pode chamar Zanaide para me acompanhar até o quarto? - perguntou secamente. - Sinto-me exausta e gostaria de me recolher.

- Também estou cansado, mignonne - ele responde. - Mas não é preciso chamar Zanaide. Eu mesmo a levarei... Não tinha percebido, que minha esposa estava tão ansiosa para cumprir o voto que acabou de fazer. Talvez eu seja um tanto quadrado - acrescentou, sorrindo - Mas cabia a mim sugerir que nos retirássemos... Sabe, sua impaciência me entusiasma.

Edward ria à vontade, mas Isabella ainda continuava rígida, os olhos assustados no rostinho delicado.

- Como pode falar desse modo? Você não me deseja... Sou apenas um caminho para você chegar à chefia da companhia de petróleo.

- Que não posso recusar, naturalmente - ele replicou, voltando, a ficar sério. – Isabella, você é minha mulher. E o será de fato antes do amanhecer...

- Não! - A palavra saiu como uma bofetada, cheia de pânico que a domina.

Isabella deu meia volta e foi em direção à porta. Mas Edward correu e colocou-se à frente, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Solte-me!

- Isabella, daqui para frente, quer queira, quer não, você terá de se comportar como minha esposa! - ele avisou, erguendo a voz. - Chega de cometer tolices! Venha comigo. . .

- Não...

- Prepararam-nos um quarto. Venha comigo!

Um grito ficou preso na garganta de Isabella, os braços já doendo, tal era a força com que ele a agarrava. Resistindo, se manteve onde estava, como se seus pés pudessem criar raízes.

- Terá que me arrastar! - ela avisou.

- Sua tola!

Ele a ergueu nos braços num gesto rápido e preciso.

- Minha fera é frágil demais! - zombou, carregando-a para fora da sala e subindo a escada estreita que dava para um quarto magnificamente decorado.

Indiferente à relutância de Isabella, deitou-a num divã baixo, entre almofadas espalhadas. Ela tremeu de pavor ao ver à cama preparada com os mais ricos lençóis. - Minha gazela está com medo - ele comentou, compreendendo, o significado daquele olhar. - Não se preocupe, mignonne. Antes que o sol volte a iluminar o céu, você terá aprendido a ver com outros olhos sua natureza de mulher madura...

- Eu odeio esse modo animal que você assume ao falar comigo... Se tivesse um mínimo de compaixão, se fosse realmente um homem educado, jamais teria coragem de fazer isso com uma mulher...

- Acha que não, mesmo? Como é ingênua, minha gazela! Duvido que algum homem que a tenha olhado deixou de sonhar em possuí-la e de saborear uma noite como esta...

O quarto pareceu virar e Isabella esboçou um novo protesto. Viu Edward inclinando-se outra vez sobre ela e recuou.

- Beba isso - ele ordenou. Obediente, ela segurou a xícara de chá de hortelã e tomou um gole.

Sua cabeça voltou a girar. Tentou sair do divã e cambaleou. Edward a segurou e tornou a deitá-la, obrigando-a a beber mais do chá que, Isabella agora sabia continha a mesma droga dada por Zanaide.

Lembrou da criada dizendo-lhe que acalmava o corpo e a mente...

E seu corpo tremeu com violência, a imaginação antecipando imagens daquilo que teria de suportar, à vontade enfraquecendo, as forças se esvaindo... Ah, como queria pedir a Edward que a libertasse daquele cinto, mas seu Orgulho nunca permitiria isso!

- Está tremendo demais, Isabella. O medo está tomando conta de você - ele murmurou com suavidade os dedos tocando-lhe o pescoço. - Se isso a tranqüiliza, queria dizer que a realidade que a assusta agora, mais tarde a atrairá. Daqui a poucos dias, você a receberá de braços abertos.

- Não conte com isso, Edward!

A angústia que invadia ruidosamente seu coração foi abafada pela risada de Edward. As mãos dele deslizaram do pescoço até os quadris e encontraram o cinto da castidade.

- Tudo é possível neste mundo, Isabella! Tudo! Se for honesta consigo mesma, mais tarde terá de admitir sua derrota.

Edward a tomou nos braços, erguendo-a do divã. Foi até a cama ê a deitou com delicadeza. Seus olhos encontraram-se. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro. Quando ele lhe tocou o corpo, a respiração de Isabella quase parou.

De repente, ele se afastou. Uma a uma, foi apagando as luzes que iluminavam o quarto e depois voltou calmamente para a cama.

Isabella sentiu que as mãos dele soltavam os fechos do cinto com habilidade. E quando ele procurou os primeiros botões de pérola, ela pôde sentir o hálito quente daquela boca na pele do seu rosto.

Isabella gelou quando os dedos buscaram-lhe a pele sensível. Apertou os olhos fortemente para evitar enxergar aquele tronco atraente.

A brisa da noite soprava com suavidade alisando-Ihe o corpo como seda. O coração batia pesado pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência. A respiração ofegante de Edward tocou-lhe as faces. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado de propósito, fechando os lábios para que não fosse beijada. Mas a boca de Edward não procurou os lábios rebeldes, e sim o colo descoberto.

Quando os dedos ágeis desprenderam o cáftã dos botões de pérolas os lábios dele aproximaram-se lentamente dos seios e ali ficaram, ávidos. O coração dela pulsava sob a mão potente.

Como se compreendesse a linguagem daquele coração atormentado, Edward afastou-se e fitou-a em meio à penumbra do quarto. Os olhos curiosos brilhavam como os de um gato iluminados pela lua.

- Filha de Hassan - murmurou - Já não precisa ficar com medo. Escute... dê-me a mão e vamos sair para andar pelas trilhas do Jardim de Éden.

Como se estivesse em estado de transe hipnótico, Isabella estendeu a mão. Ela agia a contragosto, mas agia! Edward tomou-lhe a mão trêmula e colocou-a espalmada sobre o peito.

- Seus dedos pareceram se debater como as asas de um pássaro pego numa armadilha - ele comentou. – Isabella... sou igualzinho a todos os outros homens. Minha carne, meu corpo, tudo igualzinho...

Mas não... ele não era como os outros, ela pensou com desespero.

Nenhum homem tinha lhe pedido jamais que o tocasse de uma maneira tão íntima. Como poderia ela responder àquele apelo masculino vibrante e insistente? Ninguém antes a havia abraçado daquela forma, seus seios apertados contra os músculos do peito, os pêlos negros e eriçados provocando-lhe sensações estranhas, levando-a a uma fraqueza excessiva...

Quando o cáftã foi retirado por ele, que podia fazer senão protestar num sussurro? Que reação poderia ter, dominada pelos braços fortes que a tocavam mudando-lhe a posição de modo que ela ficasse iluminada pela luz prateada do luar? Ah Deus do Céu! Como Isabella tremia sob aquele olhar incansável e impaciente, debaixo daquelas mãos que não desistiam de acariciá-la!

Confusa e perturbada pelas sensações desconhecidas que despertavam as regiões mais íntimas do seu corpo, Isabella moveu-se. Ofegante, percebeu que Edward se desnudava lenta e nervosamente. A mesma luz prateada iluminava agora os ombros largos e o contorno tortuoso do corpo másculo. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela sentiu que queria ouvir dele alguma palavra.

- Agora é tarde, Isabella - ele murmurou num tom de voz que ela não conhecia. - Mesmo que eu mudasse de idéia neste exato momento, meu corpo não me obedeceria.

No breve silêncio que se fez Isabella pôde ouvir o, pulsar do coração de Edward.

- Nem posso acreditar na beleza que tenho na minha frente. - Ele continuou falando baixinho. - Seu corpo é tão delgado e maravilhoso quanto o de uma gazela que foge do caçador. É provocativo, excitante!

Edward lhe tocou o rosto pedindo-lhe que não o evitasse. E então percebeu que uma lágrima escorria silenciosamente pelo rosto de Isabella.

- Você chora como uma criança, assustada com o desconhecido. Mas não pode mais fugir da sua feminilidade... Precisa admitir que é uma mulher. E uma bela e atraente mulher! Oh, Isabella... perdoe-me, mas não posso deixar de provar este fruto que é só meu!

Isabella tentou falar, mas a voz se perdeu no beijo urgente de Edward, provocando-lhe um calor interior que ameaçava deixá-la sem sentidos.

Ninguém a tinha beijado daquela maneira, constatou em meio um delírio, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam-lhe as costas, moldando-lhe o corpo no dele, os lábios inquietos levando-a ao desespero completo. Não resistindo mais, Isabella ergueu os braços e tocou-lhe os ombros, hesitando entre acariciá-lo e afastá-lo, o olhar fixo nos olhos dele, pedindo-lhe para não parar.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Devia ser a droga colocada no chá, refletia um pouco estonteada. Só aquilo poderia explicar ar estranha necessidade de se entregar inteiramente aos lábios e aos braços daquele homem viril. Instintivamente abriu a boca, apoiou a cabeça nos braços de Edward e abandonou-se à doce exploração de seus lábios. Sentindo que ela começava a ser vencida, ele envolveu o seio dela com a mão livre, provocando sensações que alarmavam Isabella e a enlouqueciam de prazer.

Em alguma parte dentro dela, uma voz lhe dizia que mais tarde se arrependeria de entregar-se cegamente àquelas sensações deliciosas.

Mas Edward a abraçava com tal força, e de uma maneira tão especial que, mesmo que desejasse, não conseguiria se desvencilhar dele.

Isabella desceu as mãos pelas espáduas e tateou os músculos tensos das costas de Edward, gemendo baixinho enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço, descia lentamente pelo colo, pelos seios, e parecia nunca mais voltar, chegando a regiões que nem em sonhos selvagens ela tinha imaginado. Aquele homem explorava toda a intimidade do corpo dela, com uma experiência fantástica!

As mãos de Isabella desceram mais e timidamente tocaram os músculos das nádegas dele. A pele de Edward tinha a textura do cetim, fazendo-a sentir uma força primitiva incontrolável e incompreensível. Era absolutamente necessário estreitar ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, sua feminilidade contra a masculinidade dele, para acariciá-lo com impaciência, até provocar nele um gemido de prazer e de urgência. Os lábios dele agora exploravam-lhe os seios, rijos e excitados.

Embrenhando-se por trilhas de sensualidade nunca experimentadas, com os corpos entrelaçados e ávidos, Isabella curvou-se instintivamente sob as mãos fortes de Edward. Ambos estremeciam com as carícias ritmadas e crescentes. O prazer atingia um clímax que derrotava toda a razão. Restava apenas a absoluta necessidade de satisfazer o desejo que aumentava loucamente dentro deles, e ao qual deveriam obedecer.

- Oh, Isabella – Edward sussurrou, ofegante -, você aprendeu depressa...

Enquanto acariciava-lhe os bicos dos seios, murmurou alguma palavra em árabe que parecia um pedido, mas Isabella sentia-se embriagada por um desejo forte demais para fazer qualquer esforço de compreendê-lo.

Finalmente, confusa e atônita, Isabella viu-se invadida por uma maré de volúpia. Já era impossível voltar atrás! Quando Edward deslizou as mãos para os seus quadris, erguendo-a levemente e afastando as pernas dela para os lados com o calor das próprias pernas, Isabella conseguiu apenas lançar-lhe um olhar rápido e sentir uma excitação alucinante no contato íntimo com o corpo dele. Então ela se encantou com a rigidez das coxas de Edward, com os movimentos ritmados dele, e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, flutuando em meio a sensações maravilhosas e desconhecidas.

O gemido agudo e breve da dor e da aflição foi abafado pela pressão dos lábios dele. Nesse momento o medo voltou a ser maior que o desejo, e o reconhecimento do que tinha acabado de acontecer tomou o lugar daquele prazer indescritível.

A droga do chá levou-me a fazer isso, Isabella pensou num desespero silencioso, procurando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem. Como odiava Edward! Concluiu. Odiava-o como a mais ninguém!

Tentou separar-se dele, mas ele não permitiu. O rosto de Edward tinha se transformado numa máscara pálida de fúria e só então ela percebeu que aquele não fora apenas um pensamento. Ela de fato havia dito que o odiava, ferindo-o mortalmente.

- Não, mignonne! - ele protestou, apertando-lhe os braços com crueldade. - Você odeia a si mesma por ter-se descoberto mulher...

- Você me iludiu com drogas no chá!

Voltou-lhe as costas e atirou-se contra o travesseiro, enquanto as mãos dele, antes carinhosas e generosas, faziam dela uma prisioneira eterna.

Edward tornou a abraçá-la, como que arrependido da repentina violência.

- Tire as mãos de mim!

- Isabella...

- Não me toque mais! Nunca mais!

- Pare de se, comportar como uma criança!

- Não está satisfeito com o que fez? Já não basta ter me humilhado e me machucado?

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ele.

De repente, sem ela mesma saber por que, sentiu uma onda de raiva e um desgosto tão forte, que não temeu mais nada. A partir daquele instante, decidiu, nem mesmo a violência irradiada pelos olhos de Edward a intimidaria.

Começou a lutar ferozmente com ele. Mas era uma luta inglória, pois Edward tinha muito mais força e parecia se excitar com os movimentos que ela fazia sob seu corpo. Ele a castigava com beijos, selvagens, agora sem nenhum carinho, fazendo com que Isabella se contorcesse e gemesse de dor.

Quando a dor se transformou em prazer? Isabella não saberia responder. A princípio, ela rejeitava a pressão daquele corpo másculo, mas acabou cedendo e respondendo às sensações que a invadiam, correspondendo plenamente aos apelos selvagens.

Agora, o prazer substituía a angústia. Um prazer que a dominava, crescendo como ondas tempestuosas. Repentinamente, viu-se devorando os lábios ávidos de Edward, abraçando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto curvava o corpo para prolongar a corrente de prazer que ele lhe oferecia, seu coração batendo com selvageria, transmitindo uma mensagem que cada parte do corpo deles compreendia perfeitamente.

Aquela inacreditável satisfação que conheceu, então permaneceu trancada na memória de Isabella, que a refazia nas lembranças mesmo quando o corpo descansava. Edward experimentava o sabor das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. E esta foi à última coisa que sentiu antes de dormir profundamente.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim... Esse capitulo é bem forte! Eu quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês meus amores... que comentaram... Muito obrigada a cada uma... eu li cada comentario... Muito obrigada pelo carinho que vocês dedicam a mim... Comentem amores... Até domingo... Robsteijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... Estou postando mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que goste... Esse capitulo dedico a cada uma das minhas leitoras... em especial a vocês JOBK, Jas e Joana Patricia... Boa leitura..._

Era manhã.

Sonolenta, Isabella recebeu o calor dos raios de sol através dos lençóis. Espreguiçou, num movimento sedutor, sentindo o corpo tão dolorido que não pôde levantar-se com a rapidez e o ânimo habitual.

Virou-se, os olhos embaciados. Aos poucos recordou pedaços do pesadelo noturno, e se encolheu toda horrorizada. Não, não tinha sido nenhum pesadelo. Lembrava de fatos, reais, frios e cruéis.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Edward entrou no quarto, uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

Isabella sentiu ódio ao ve-lo se aproximar da cama para olhá-la de perto. Teve o impulso de lhe voltar às costas, mas fez um esforço para encará-lo, os olhos repentinamente cegos de emoção.

- Então, ma chérie, não disse que cumpriria minha promessa?

Ele puxou a coberta dela, para apreciar os ombros frágeis.

- Sua promessa? Prefiro chamá-la de ameaça! – Isabella falou - recuou bruscamente quando ele tentou tocá-la. - Pelo menos tenho direito a uma coisa, já que nosso casamento está consumado e não poderá ser anulado: não vou tolerar seu toque asqueroso!

- Asqueroso? Mas ontem não poderia ter essa opinião. Muito pelo contrário. Se minha memória não falha, você mesma acabou me pedindo para que eu finalmente a possuísse com ardor...

- Porque você me drogou. Não fosse por isso, eu jamais...

- Eu a droguei? Sua imaginação está indo longe demais, filha de Hassan. A única droga usada, se é que posso chamá-la assim, foi sua resposta selvagem à minha masculinidade.

- O chá que me deu para beber estava drogado. Era exatamente a mesma droga que Zanaide tinha me dado um pouco antes.

- Está procurando justificativas para o que fez ontem, Isabella?

- Eu só respondi à sua... solicitação porque fui obrigada.

- Obrigada, mas com doçura, não é?

- É o que pensa?

- Foi o que senti! Já lhe disse: não pus droga nenhuma no chá. Não era necessário. Se quiser que eu prove o que estou afirmando...

Enquanto falava, ele levou as mãos à toalha, para tirá-la. Isabella ficou furiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que encolheu o corpo, os olhos bem abertos pedindo-lhe que não fizesse aquilo.

- Pare de se comportar como criança – Edward observou ironicamente, inclinando-se na direção dela. - Seria um prazer dar-lhe a lição que bem merece, petite. Não me custaria muito acender a chama apaixonada que você esconde tão bem, a ponto de fazê-la sentir falta de mim a cada noite que eu precise me ausentar...

- Você é um sádico! - falou entredentes, disposta a mostrar-lhe o quanto o odiava e desprezava. Queria deixar claro que nenhuma ameaça a tornaria esposa dele, mas preferiu ser cuidadosa, pois lembrou que era praticamente uma prisioneira dentro daquele palácio e que nenhum muçulmano ajudaria uma esposa fugitiva.

Deve haver alguma maneira de me livrar desse tormento, pensou.

Se ao menos pudesse telefonar para meus pais! Bastaria um telefonema para trazê-los até Qu'Har.

- Quando seu mau humor passar, pode chamar Zanaide para ajudá-la a se vestir. Vou andar a cavalo. Se comportar bem, num outro dia irá comigo, está bem? Primeiro, será aconselhável que nos entendamos como marido e mulher. Se nos vissem cavalgando juntos, meus homens pensariam que sou um péssimo marido.

Por mais que tentasse, Isabella não conseguiu se controlar. Com o rosto em brasa, cerrou os punhos e chorou, as lágrimas impedindo-a de ver Edward sair do quarto.

Quando se viu só esforçou-se para se recompor. Não gostaria que as pessoas da família comentassem que tinha andado chorando por causa dele. Não, não poderia lhe dar esse prazer!

Zanaide entrou com a bandeja do café da manhã e encontrou Isabella sentada na cama, fazendo as unhas.

- Bom dia, senhorita.

- Bom dia, Zanaide.

- Trouxe-lhe pãezinhos quentes, mel e doce, além deliciosas.

Isabella lançou um olhar para a bandeja e sentiu que não conseguiria comer nada.

- Acho que não vou querer, obrigada.

- Como não?

- Acordei indisposta, só isso. Sem apetite.

- Precisa comer para ficar bem forte. – Isabella riu - Sem comer, seu filho nascerá fraquinho!

Um filho! O estômago de Isabella se contraiu, o rosto empalidecendo quando percebeu o sentido daquelas palavras. Meu Deus! Disse para si mesma. Não, um filho não!

Ante a insistência do olhar de Zanaide, estendeu a mão e pegou um pãozinho, fingindo comê-lo com prazer.

Precisava abandonar Qu'Har de uma vez por todas! Como poderia passar mais um dia naquele lugar infernal? Detestaria continuar ali naquele quarto, perseguida pela lembrança de seus próprios desejos.

A acompanhante ajudou-a a tomar banho, a vestir e a fazer a maquiagem. Pouco depois, tendo Zanaide como intérprete, ela desceu para conhecer outras partes do palácio, guiada por um muçulmano alto e barbudo que, segundo Zanaide, era fiscal de Edward.

O palácio era enorme. Mas uma ala inteira, embora toda mobiliada, parecia abandonada.

- Por que não a utilizam? – Isabella perguntou.

- A ala é reservada aos nômades do deserto. Uma vez por ano eles aproveitam a água do oásis do castelo para os rebanhos, e então se abrigam aqui. O xeque tem feito muito pela nossa gente - Zanaide acrescentou.

Chegaram a um belo pátio interno.

- Este lugar é exclusivo do xeque - o fiscal observou.

Enquanto caminhavam tranqüilos, o homem parecia disposto a falar sobre diversos aspectos da vida do país.

- Nossos jovens costumam viajar para o exterior para estudar tecnologia, enquanto permitimos que nossas jovens estudem aqui mesmo.

- Permitimos! – Isabella repetiu com desdém.

Olhando para Zanaide, compreendeu que viviam em mundos completamente diferentes. O que Zanaide considerava um privilégio concedido por um homem bondoso e tolerante, Isabella via como um direito incontestável da mulher.

Sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no que seria da vida dela se não fugisse o quanto antes de Qu'Har. Lembrou das palavras de Edward na noite anterior: você me pertence... Seu coração ainda ardia ao refletir sobre um sentimento de posse tão forte!

Veja só este mosaico aqui no chão - Zanaide comentou com Isabella. - Não é uma gaiola linda?

Isabella observou sem maior interesse. Uma gaiola seria apenas uma gaiola, fosse à arte boa ou ruim. Aquele palácio também não passava de uma gaiola, pensou. E ela era a prisioneira! Ah, daria tudo para se ver livre o mais depressa possível!

Cobrindo os olhos para protegê-los do sol escaldante, olhou ao redor. Uma torre muito alta chamou-lhe a atenção.

- O que é aquilo?

- Ali é refúgio do xeque - explicou a criada, contente por alguma coisa despertar o interesse de Isabella. - Foi construída por um antepassado dele para olhar o céu e fazer previsões segundo os astros.

- Não podemos subir lá?

Não sabia o que era, mas alguma coisa a levava a querer conhecer o interior da torre.

Zanaide arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Impossível! É o lugar privativo do xeque! Ninguém jamais entra lá, a não ser ele mesmo. Mas agora que é esposa dele, quem sabe ele a convida para participar da tranqüilidade do retiro?

- Pois é... quem sabe?!

- Ele passa horas fechado lá em cima.

- Fazendo o quê? Isabella perguntou-se, decepcionada com o fato de que estava proibida de chegar à torre. Proibida pelo mesmo homem que insistia em tirar-lhe a liberdade!

Fazia duas semanas que Isabella estava no castelo construído no deserto. Desde a noite de casamento, Edward não havia mais procurado por ela. À segunda noite após a cerimônia, ela permaneceu deitada sozinha na imensa cama, alimentando um ódio sem limites.

Quando os primeiros raios do sol saíram, teve de admitir que Edward não lhe daria a oportunidade de mostrar que estava errado. Não, ela não teria a chance de poder recebê-lo com todo o desprezo que desejava demonstrar! Já estava completamente acordada quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um raio de sol projetou sobre sua cama a sombra de alguém alto e moreno. Entretanto, não se tratava do marido e sim da fiel ajudante, espantada com os cabelos despenteados e as olheiras fundas que rodeavam os olhos de Isabella.

Foi Zanaide quem lhe contou que Edward e seus homens tinham passado à noite inteira à procura de uma criança perdida no deserto.

- A pobre criança teve sorte de o xeque Edward estar aqui para organizar a expedição de busca - ela explicou. - Não fosse ele, ninguém a teria encontrado. Como o calor do sol durante o dia, o vento frio da noite também pode matar.

Zanaide a informou que, no campo nômade do oásis, todos tinham celebrado o resgate da criança...

Os criados pareciam estar a par de tudo o que acontecia e Isabella corou ao pensar que também deviam saber que tinha se tomado noiva de Edward a contragosto. A palavra dele era lei, e por certo não deviam vê-la com bons olhos.

Restava-lhe a esperança de que os pais lhe telefonassem dos Estados Unidos. Imediatamente perceberiam que alguma coisa estava errada e correriam para Qu'Har. Em nenhum momento duvidava que o padrasto faria o possível e o impossível para anular aquele casamento, tão logo ficasse sabendo das condições em que tinha se realizado e do quanto ela havia sido desrespeitada.

À medida que os dias passavam, o calor parecia aumentar. O sol batendo implacável e um céu cujo azul feria os olhos. Zanaide aconselhava Isabella a descansar na parte mais quente do dia, mas não era possível. Uma urgência enervante tomava conta dela, apreensiva o tempo todo com o momento decisivo que chegaria de uma hora para outra; o momento em que se veria frente a frente com o marido indesejável. Já não conseguia nem comer, tal a tensão que a envolvia, emagrecendo a olhos vistos e preocupando a bondosa Zanaide.

Certa tarde, quando o calor parecia jogá-la num forte estado depressivo, Isabella surpreendeu-se caminhando a esmo pelo pátio e, como uma sonâmbula, acabou se dirigindo para a escada que levava à torre de Edward.

Sabia que ele passava lá, sozinho, a maior parte das noites, conforme Zanaide tinha informado com reservas. Mas Zanaide temia o quê, afinal? Algo que a incriminasse? Pobre moça, disse para si mesma.

O casamento já havia cumprido o seu papel e ela. Isabella, não queria nada de Edward. A parte na companhia pertenceria a ele e, por isso não precisaria mais dela. O objetivo de Edward já fora alcançado.

Isabella foi subindo cegamente os degraus da escada em espiral, não parando sequer para olhar através das janelinhas estreitas abertas na grossa parede de pedras. Fazia frio ali dentro, devido às pedras, que, segundo Zanaide, foram extraídas na época das cruzadas e utilizadas pelos muçulmanos naquela construção.

A longa escada terminou de repente em frente à porta de madeira, parecida com as que guardavam a entrada principal do castelo.

Isabella parou e ficou olhando para ela, pensando com lucidez pela primeira vez.

O que ali?

Virou-se para trás e olhou para baixo, tentando lembrar o motivo que a tinha levado a subir até lá. Estava sentada num banco do pátio, observando as carpas, tão prisioneiras quanto ela, quando então sentiu vontade de vislumbrar as paisagens além das muralhas daquela prisão.

A porta da torre cedeu à pressão de suas mãos e ela entrou, ficando tão abismada com o que via, que não percebeu a porta fechar-se sozinha atrás dela. Tapetes persas adornavam o piso, faixas de seda cobriam as paredes num jogo de muitas cores que lembravam à cauda de um pavão. Nada ali era discreto: havia apenas luxo e riqueza, que deixavam Isabella boquiaberta.

A torre era circular, e nos vãos das janelas havia divãs cobertos com peles. Um telescópio chamou-lhe a atenção e foi até ele, tocando distraidamente, os olhos atraídos pelo horizonte distante.

Ah, se achasse uma maneira de sair de Qu'Har! Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto devagar. Uma lágrima triste e solitária que ela enxugou com impaciência. Edward teria se divertido muito vendo-a chorar, à beira do desespero!

Voltou-se para a porta e viu uma cama encostada junto à parede.

Então era ali que ele dormia? Reunindo as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam, desviou os olhos da cama. Estava irritada consigo, mesma! Por que razão seu corpo tremia descontrolado, sugerindo-lhe as sensações que tanto queria esquecer? Precisava apagar a lembrança da pele macia de Edward! Não queria lembrar do calor, das mãos dele, da volúpia da posse! A esmagadora sensação de fraqueza que tinha experimentado diante da força dele, a excitação dos corpos, o desejo enlouquecedor do último instante que...

- Não! - gritou de repente, com uma angústia intolerável! Ela não o desejava! Ela não o amava! Havia feito tudo aquilo por causa do chá! O chá que ele drogou, embora não quisesse admitir! Só poderia ter sido isso. Como poderia explicar seu abandono total ao animal selvagem que era Edward? Ou haveria outra explicação? De repente sentiu um profundo cansaço, uma dor que parecia rasgar-lhe o coração, o começo de um choro que não conseguiria conter.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava sua força de vontade? Sua independência? Deitou-se na cama estreita e fechou os olhos, querendo apenas descansar um pouco.

Um ruído de passos intrometeu-se no sonho de Isabella. Era um sonho bonito e alegre. Ela estava voltando para Londres. Tinha reencontrado os pais. Suspirou, levando as mãos ao pescoço tenso, e com uma voz fraca chamou o nome de Zanaide.

- Ao contrário da esposa, a criada não ousa invadir o ninho da águia - falou uma voz masculina. A voz fria de um homem que ela reconheceu imediatamente. - Que está fazendo aqui, petite? Edward quis saber.

Isabella não conseguiu abrir a boca para responder. Olhava-o aterrorizada, muda.

- Será que eu mesmo terei de tirar minhas conclusões? - ele continuou. - Por acaso não sabe que este lugar é exclusivamente meu?

Edward permanecia ao lado dela, em pé. Aos poucos Isabella percebeu que já estava anoitecendo e tinha esfriado. Como podia ter dormido tanto?

- Conclua o que bem entender - Respondeu, enfim. - Mas a verdade é que... - Interrompeu-se, o olhar perdido nas estrelas que piscavam, no infinito. - A verdade é que vim até aqui porque queria a liberdade. Queria enxergar o mundo lá fora...

- Isabella, você está indo longe demais... - Pegou-a pelos braços e levou-a até uma das janelas estreitas. - Olhe para onde quiser, mignonne - falou com aspereza. - Tanto faz que seus olhos contemplem a terra, o horizonte, as estrelas, ou seja lá o que for... tanto faz! Eles ainda me pertencem!...

Edward gargalhou, enquanto Isabella estremecia.

- Venha... - ele a puxou da cama e colocou-a na frente do telescópio. - O homem que construiu este castelo teve as pernas esmagadas por estas pedras enormes... Vivo, mas inválido, encontrou um motivo para continuar existindo ao se fechar neste observatório...

Ele a abraçou de uma maneira absolutamente impessoal, como que querendo apenas orientá-la na, observação das estrelas.

- A liberdade é um estado de espírito, mignonne - continuou, a boca quase desaparecendo no emaranhado dos cabelos chocolates. - Meu antepassado descobriu isso aqui neste lugar, observando as constelações, apesar de fisicamente ele ter sido prisioneiro da enfermidade.

Isabella ouvia-o com atenção, enquanto os olhos espantados investigavam as incontáveis luzes do espaço.

- Outros homens são prisioneiros de suas próprias emoções, porque entregam seus corações a mulheres frias e distantes como as estrelas mais remotas... – Edward filosofou.

- E eu sou sua prisioneira – Isabella completou, com amargura.

- Não, ma chérie. - Ele afastou o telescópio, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. - Você é prisioneira do seu próprio orgulho. Sem ele, teria de admitir que este casamento tem suas... compensações.

Edward sugeria muitas coisas com a afirmação que tinha acabado de fazer. Afinal, era um homem rico e poderoso, e muitas mulheres se sentiriam atraídas por essa condição. Mas, instintivamente, Isabella sabia que ele se referia à traição que ela havia cometido com o próprio corpo.

Com o rosto corado, Isabella recuou e foi até a porta.

- Onde está indo? .

Ao ouvi-lo, deteve-se, voltou e procurou na penumbra o olhar luminoso de Edward.

Sem perceber como, o corpo dele estava próximo do seu, fazendo-a sentir-se encurralada entre a porta e ele. Mais uma vez o medo a assaltou.

- Quero voltar para o meu quarto - ela respondeu com firmeza.

Mas ao acabar de falar compreendeu que tinha cometido um erro.

Um sentimento de fúria pareceu surgir nos olhos azuis de Edward e em seguida o corpo dele tocou o dela.

- Seu quarto?

Isabella não notou o sentido ambíguo daquela pergunta e, com os nervos à flor da pele, sentiu que não era a fúria que tomava conta dele, mas o próprio desejo.

Ele está me provocando, disse para si mesma; tentando convencer-se de que nada poderia acontecer. Mas, no fundo do seu ser, sabia que talvez Edward quisesse repetir os momentos delirantes da primeira noite de casamento. Ele era um homem do mundo, acostumado com as mulheres do mundo, e ela...

Ardeu em chamas ao lembrar da maneira como tinha se abandonado a ele naqueles minutos finais, quando tudo pareceu deixar de existir.

- Edward, pare de brincar comigo! - implorou, já trêmula.

- Não estou brincando!

- Você me quer tanto quanto eu o quero...

- Não estou certo disso...

A proximidade dele a inquietava... Era impossível não sentir o odor natural daquele corpo, misturado à leve fragrância da colônia que ela usava. Recuou e encostou-se à porta. Não tinha para onde ir! Edward sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos, sem esconder suas intenções.

Foi então que ele ergueu uma mão e tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Por que o medo, mignonne? Você agora é minha esposa, de fato e de direito. Não lhe parece natural que um marido busque conforto nos braços sensuais de sua esposa? Não é mulher capaz de me satisfazer, Isabella?

O tom quente da voz causou arrepios por todo o corpo dela. Paralisada, limitou-se a acompanhar com o olhar os movimentos de Edward.

O quarto pareceu mergulhar numa escuridão ainda maior, quando ele inclinou a cabeça e, ainda segurando-lhe o queixo trêmulo, beijou-a com paixão. Dentro dela, uma onda de desejo ameaçava derrotar sua razão.

- Você é minha esposa - ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos dela. - Minha companheira noturna... Não gostaria de partilhar comigo do mesmo prazer que sentiu na nossa primeira noite de casados? Não é por isso que veio até o meu retiro privado? Não estava esperando por mim, Isabella?

Ela quis dizer que não, mas as palavras não saíam. Os lábios dele a provocavam, subindo e descendo pelo seu pescoço, enquanto os dedos impacientes afastavam o tecido de chiffon e a boca procurava os seios dela. Perdendo o controle de si mesma, apertou-lhe os ombros com força, enquanto sentia que ia sendo desnudada lentamente.

- Edward!

Seu murmúrio foi abafado pela boca quente e carnuda, que a dominava com carícias intermináveis. Finalmente, ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou para a cama.

Agora não havia nenhum chá e nenhuma droga que justificasse a entrega de Isabella. Nem mesmo poderia encontrar explicação no poder ilimitado dos beijos dele, nas mãos que a tocavam com ardor, mostrando-lhe as delícias de um prazer nunca antes experimentado.

Não, agora ela simplesmente dava vazão a tudo aquilo que sempre tinha desejado!

- Isabella, você veio para isso?

A voz de Edward e aquelas palavras frias interromperam o encantamento apaixonado de Isabella.

O que estava fazendo ali? Não poderia culpar Edward por fitá-la com desprezo. Aproveitando a imobilidade dele, levantou-se da cama para fugir.

- Isabella! - ele gritou.

Sem dar atenção ao chamado, Isabella correu para a porta.

A brisa fria que circulava na escada espiralada chocava-se com seu corpo e parecia congelar-lhe a pele. Quando chegou em seu quarto fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, arfante, tremendo como uma criança assustada. Pela primeira vez não encontrou Zanaide esperando por ela. Aliviada, arrancou o traje e preparou um banho quente.

Um pouco mais calma, perguntava-se depois o que teria lhe acontecido. Por um momento havia gostado de estar nos braços de Edward...

Não concluiu o pensamento. Parou de ensaboar-se e contemplou a água que começava a esfriar.

E por que havia fugido de Edward? Tinha medo! Não dele, talvez, mas de suas próprias emoções.

Saiu da banheira devagar e começou a se enxugar, os olhos enormes estudando a pele pálida.

Por um instante, ao ser envolvida pelos braços de Edward havia esquecido a hostilidade entre eles, o que tinha feito com ela, o casamento forçado. Agora sabia que ele era o homem que dera vida a seu corpo, que descobrira uma fonte nova de prazeres reprimidos, que tocara sua intimidade de uma maneira inacreditável.

Com um gemido breve e baixo, Isabella atirou-se sobre a cama, soluçando em silêncio, enquanto compreendia e procurava aceitar a verdade que acabava de descobrir. Tinha subido à torre não para ver o horizonte distante, mas para estar mais perto do homem com que havia casado sob o poder do ódio, e que, no entanto, agora começava amar.

Porém, como seus sentimentos haviam se transformado tão rapidamente? Não havia lógica nenhuma. E desde quando a lógica orientava as emoções? Não, não, Isabella, disse para si mesma em voz alta, você não reagiu a ele como uma mulher que odiava ou era indiferente!

Fixou os olhos na escuridão do quarto.

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava abandonar Qu'Har! Sem dúvida Edward se tornaria ainda mais arrogante ao descobrir que o amava! Quem sabe até zombaria dela!

Trêmula, encolheu o corpo numa posição fetal, a pele em chamas, como se Edward ainda continuasse a tocá-la naquele exato momento.

Tinha de encontrar uma maneira de deixar o castelo antes que ele a fizesse sua para sempre! Antes que fosse obrigada a admitir que o amava, sem chances de voltar atrás!

Apesar de pensar assim, lamentava ter saído correndo da torre...

Se tivesse ficado, não dormiria sozinha numa cama tão grande!,

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram... Mereço Comentarios... Então comentem... Robsteijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Essa historia está acabando... só tem mais dois capitulos... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... tenso, intenso e especial para Bella e o Edward... ( JOKB... Querida... será que você vai gostar desse capitulo? Bom... espero que goste)... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Não se aproxime demais dos cavalos - Zanaide avisou. - São muito perigosos.

Sem dar-lhe atenção, Isabella continuou caminhando, passando de estábulo para estábulo, encantada com a beleza das éguas árabes de puro-sangue. Cavalariços ocupavam-se com suas tarefas e de vez em quando observavam-na com discrição. Só depois de insistir muito com o secretário de Edward foi que ela havia conseguido permissão para visitar os estábulos. Mesmo assim duvidava que a autorização tivesse partido do próprio Edward.

Uma dor aguda parecia penetrar-lhe o coração: Não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele estaria. Havia desaparecido desde a manhã seguinte à noite em que se encontraram no quarto da torre. E pensar que sua ausência agora lhe fazia tanta falta!

O secretário tinha sido gentil, embora firme, afastando qualquer possibilidade de emprestar-lhe um carro. Sem dúvida, seguia instruções de Edward, que não desejava que ela saísse do castelo. Mas daria um jeito de ir embora dali antes da volta dele. Não conseguiria tomar a vê-lo sem se deixar trair pelo amor que sentia.

O castelo ficava muito diferente sem Edward, e ansiava por tê-lo por perto, ouvir sua voz austera e ver aquele sorriso irônico. Nunca pôde imaginar que sentiria aquilo por alguém e com tal intensidade. Ainda mais que Edward não a desejava realmente. Tudo o que queria era o poder alcançado através do casamento, e mesmo assim tendo em vista os benefícios de seu povo. Mas com o tempo ele não se, aborreceria com um casamento completamente irreal? Com uma esposa escolhida só por ser a enteada do tio dele? O que Jacob tinha contado mesmo, a respeito de Edward? Que havia muitas mulheres dispostas a se atirarem aos pés dele? Agora ela sabia que isso era verdade.

Um empregado se aproximou do secretário e murmurou qualquer coisa. O secretário dirigiu-se a Isabella e desculpou-se, dizendo que precisava sair para resolver um assunto importante.

Isabella ficou sozinha e, observando os cavalariços prepararem a comida das éguas, teve uma idéia.

- Zanaide! - chamou.

A criada, que estava um pouco longe, foi até ela.

- Sim, senhora?

- Mande selarem uma égua para mim.

- Aonde vai, senhora?

- Quero passear até o oásis.

- Mas ele fica a alguns quilômetros daqui...

- Sei disso, Zanaide.

- Pois não, senhora.

Embora preocupada, ela não ousou discordar de Isabella e, dirigindo-se para um jovem cavalariço, falou rapidamente em árabe. Momentos depois, o rapaz trouxe uma égua saltitante e elegante para Isabella, cujos olhos brilharam, esperançosos.

- Diga-lhe que esta serve - ela ficou com Zanaide. - E avise que volto daqui a dez minutos.

Em menos de dez minutos, Isabella vestiu suas calças de brim, surradas, e uma blusa de mangas compridas de tecido leve. Não tinha idéia de quanto precisaria cavalgar, mas com certeza iria além do oásis. Não sabia a distância entre o castelo e a cidade, mas não devia ser longa. Afinal, Edward não viveria num lugar tão afastado, a ponto de interferir nos negócios.

Lembrou que tinham saído da cidade pelo lado leste, e portanto, deveria tomar o lado oeste... Com mil pensamentos na cabecinha atarantada, Isabella voltou depressa para o pátio, onde o cavalariço a esperava segurando a égua.

- Vou com a senhora - ofereceu o rapaz.

- Não - respondeu, balançando a cabeça. - Quero ir sozinha. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Isabella montou. Sabia cavalgar bem, graças às aulas de equitação que teve quando era ainda uma adolescente apaixonada por pôneis. Mas, por melhores que tivessem sido essas aulas, não estava preparada para uma égua como aquela. Agora entendia o que os árabes queriam dizer ao afirmar que seus cavalos eram velozes como o vento.

A égua não resistia aos comandos de Isabella, para levá-la na direção do oásis, o que a tranqüilizava e estimulava a pôr seu plano em prática. Por um momento imaginou a reação de Edward ao dar pela ausência dela. Quando isso acontecesse, já estaria segura na cidade e lá exigiria que Carmen permitisse sua volta para Londres.

Apressou a égua ignorando uma voz dentro dela que a acusava de traiçoeira; de tola, e dizia que, com o tempo, Edward poderia vir a amá-la. Por que ele a amaria? Perguntou-se. Apesar do sangue francês, ele era um oriental educado para possuir e dominar as mulheres... Insistir naquele casamento só a levaria à destruição! O oásis estava deserto. Ela esperava encontrar pelo menos alguns membros de tribos nômades descansando à sombra das palmeiras.

Passou o olhar pela estrada para se certificar de que tinha tomado o caminho correto. De repente a égua estancou, recusando-se a continuar. Isabella puxou as rédeas inutilmente.

- Vamos, ande! O que você tem?

Insistiu alguns minutos, não querendo bater no animal que permanecia parado, as orelhas abanando a cada comando.

Finalmente conseguiu fazer com que a égua prosseguisse. Tinha perdido muito tempo ali no oásis e quando começou a seguir pela trilha do areal, o sol pareceu descer com uma rapidez impressionante.

Em breve seria noite e ela ficaria sozinha na vastidão daquele deserto, sem esperança de encontrar outra coisa senão o vazio, a escuridão.

Um sentimento de pânico fez-la engolir em seco, ao mesmo tempo em que a égua dava a impressão de andar cada vez mais lentamente, como se estivesse cansada.

As sombras da noite baixaram com rapidez, como se um manto negro e pontilhado de luzes prateadas tivesse sido atirado sobre o universo por mãos gigantescas e implacáveis.

Isabella esfregou as mãos nos braços para se esquentar, pois soprava uma brisa fria. Poderia ter se precavido contra o frio, pensou, mas na verdade àquela hora imaginava ter alcançado a cidade ou algum vilarejo próximo do castelo. Olhou o relógio e constatou que já cavalgava há quatro horas! Por isso estava exausta daquele jeito!

A noite escondeu definitivamente toda a paisagem. O alívio por estar fugindo deu lugar a um medo que lhe tomava o corpo todo tão desconfortável quanto à friagem do deserto. Até a égua parecia insegura e amedrontada. As esperanças de Isabella desapareceram mais depressa que o dia. Seu plano de fuga tinha sido mal executado e precipitado; era apenas o resultado de um impulso momentâneo. Agora via-se, sozinha no deserto, sem condição de se guiar naquela imensidão.

Lembrou das histórias de viajantes que se perdiam naquelas regiões inóspitas, os dedos segurando com firmeza as rédeas enquanto o medo aumentava a cada instante. Um vento gelado e forte soprou fazendo-a estremecer. Ah, como tinha sido estúpida em escapar sem considerar, todas as dificuldades, pensou, as lágrimas turvando a visão. Poderia morrer ali na vastidão do deserto onde apenas a águia conseguia sobreviver.

A égua tropeçou e cambaleou. Isabella quase caiu da sela, os arreios querendo escapar-lhe das mãos que mais sustentavam. No fundo do coração, sabia quem era a pessoa de quem necessitava naquele momento. O homem que lhe devolveria a confiança e afastaria o medo com sua simples presença. Edward! Suspirou, estremecendo inteira. Que ironia ela chamar por ele! O mesmo homem que a protegeria do frio, que a salvaria da solidão daquele lugar desconhecido, tinha motivado sua fuga... seu marido! As orelhas da égua moveram-se num sinal de alerta e o animal estancou. Isabella firmou a vista e olhou para dentro da escuridão, mas não via nada. Ao imaginar que poderia estar cercada de cobras e escorpiões, encolheu o corpo e sentiu um frio subir pela espinha.

Quando decidiu que precisaria descer e conduzir a égua pelas rédeas, o animal voltou a andar, hesitando a princípio, depois com segurança ao ouvir a voz de Isabella. Pouco depois, ela resolveu não mais comandar o animal, deixando seguir seus instintos quanto à direção a tomar.

Não fazia idéia de onde poderiam estar ou para onde iam. No céu, bem no alto, erguia-se a lua com sua luz prateada e fria, que iluminava o areal, transformando as dunas num imenso mar branco e infinito.

Cansada, quase esgotada, Isabella fazia o possível para manter o equilíbrio sobre a sela. O relógio tinha parado, mas sem dúvida estava viajando há bem mais de seis horas. Pela primeira vez, tentou relaxar um pouco e pensou nas pessoas do castelo, que àquela altura estariam preocupadas com seu desaparecimento. Interrogariam o cavalariço, mas ele não teria nenhuma informação a dar-lhes a não ser que ela havia saído para um passeio até o oásis.

Isabella lembrou do grupo de resgate da criança que tinha se perdido, mas agora Edward nem sequer encontrava-se no castelo para organizar uma expedição de busca. O secretário não o avisaria?

Estremeceu ao imaginar a reação de Edward. Ficaria preocupado?

Mas que razões teria para isso? O casamento deles baseava-se apenas numa necessidade já satisfeita. Caso morresse, dificilmente o padrasto culparia o marido dela. Afinal de contas, ele estava distante e não pôde evitar a fuga.

Os músculos adormecidos e o nervosismo, combinados com o movimento monótono da égua, faziam Isabella fechar os olhos e adormecer, para em seguida despertar sobressaltada. Aos poucos, porém, já não conseguia resistir ao sono que a arrastava para o torpor. Com os olhos fechados, mas ainda consciente, parecia penetrar num mundo de sonho onde tudo ficava desfocado e vago, o que dava um certo conforto ao corpo e ao espírito.

Quando alcançou o oásis, suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, o corpo delgado debruçado sobre o pescoço do animal. A égua continuava avançando, bufando levemente e arqueando o pescoço, como se quisesse chamar-lhe a atenção para o ambiente. Isabella permanecia adormecida.

Mas de alguma maneira o inconsciente dela foi alertado para uma sombra em meio à escuridão. Abriu os olhos de repente, os sentidos de prontidão. As rédeas haviam escorregado de suas mãos e arrastavam-se na areia. O olhar de Isabella percorreu o oásis para descobrir o que a tinha despertado. Não viu nada, mas sentia que não estava sozinha...

A égua parecia querer empinar, cavalgando com nervosismo, esperando ordens de Isabella. Mas ela, dominada pelo medo, não pôde controlá-la, desmontando imediatamente ao reconhecer o lugar. Estava num oásis próximo do castelo! Sentia-se aliviada por ter chegado até ali, mas ao mesmo tempo alarmada com a presença de um vulto que parecia avançar para ela, saindo da escuridão. Sentiu vontade de gritar, desesperada pelo ato impensado que não havia dado certo e por causa do cansaço da égua! O vulto usava trajes de montaria, o manto negro e pesado agitando-se à medida que soprava uma brisa gelada. A égua correu prontamente na direção dele.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, Isabella finalmente reconheceu as feições daquele homem. Entendia agora por que a égua tinha se aproximado dele tão depressa!

- Edward... pensei que não estivesse no castelo. - Ele continuou em silêncio, acariciando o pescoço da égua. - Como foi que...

Interrompeu-se, imaginando o quanto os dois eram tolos, e imaturos.

Edward devia pensar assim também, disse para si mesma, observando-lhe as linhas endurecidas da boca, o olhar frio fixo no seu rosto.

- Como foi que a encontrei? - completou ele. - Achei que Zara tivesse a cabeça no lugar, porque você não tem, naturalmente.

Ela voltou para cá por causa da água... sem o faro esses animais morreriam no deserto.

Isabella ficou atônita, sem saber o que dizer.

- Quer dizer que a nossa vida será assim, mignonne? – Edward continuou. - Toda vez que eu lhe voltar às costas tentará fugir de mim?

- Não sou propriedade sua, Edward – Isabella replicou. - Você me enganou, forçou-me a um casamento que eu não queria. Como pode me culpar por tentar fugir?

- Fugir do quê? Por que tudo isso? Você tem coragem de negar que no casamento que tanto repudia viveu momentos de incrível prazer? Um prazer que não conhecia até então?

Ela nada respondeu, mas deixou-se trair, o rosto ardendo ao reconhecer a verdade que ele acabava de dizer. Edward sabia quais eram seus pontos fracos e como manipulá-los! Era absurdo tentar convencer-se de que o odiava; era mais absurdo ainda lutar contra o destino que os tinha aproximado e unido. Pela primeira vez desejou ter aquela postura de submissão própria das moças árabes, aquela capacidade de sorrir e dizer com doçura: é a vontade de Alá!

- Venha comigo... você está dormindo em pé – Edward falou com rispidez, uma das mãos segurando-lhe o braço e a outra, as rédeas do animal. Isabella esperava que ele a levasse até um jipe, ou coisa assim, mas para sua surpresa Edward a conduziu até umas palmeiras, onde o cavalo dele estava apeado.

Zara relinchou de contentamento e Edward sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Está vendo, ma petite? Zara não é como você. Ficou felicíssima com a presença de seu companheiro!

- Pare com isso, Edward!

- Não seja ingrata! Não vai me agradecer por resgatá-la?

- Eu não estava perdida. Você é que pensou isso. Deve ter se divertido muito imaginando meus medos, sabendo o tempo todo que Zara iria me trazer de volta.

- E por acaso você se preocupou com as pessoas que deixou por aqui? Zanaide ficou fora de si, o cavalariço que selou a égua não sabia o que fazer, andando de um lado para o outro desnorteado... Compreendo que queria me humilhar, e que não poupou esforços para conseguir seu intento. Mas Zanaide e o rapaz...

O olhar de Edward feriu-a mais que qualquer palavra de desdém.

Por um momento Isabella quis dizer a ele o quanto estava errado.

Ela nunca tinha pensado em humilhá-lo...

- Você está cansada - repetiu ele com firmeza. - Zanaide é uma criatura muito bondosa e pediu-me para não castigá-la pelo que fez...

- Castigar-me?

- Sim... mas não vejo necessidade...

- Não?

- Você vê?

Isabella balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem responder.

Edward tinha toda a razão, refletiu. O fato de perder-se no deserto tinha sido o maior castigo que poderia receber!

- Esta noite você não volta para o castelo... - Ele decidiu.

- Mas precisamos voltar.

- É melhor ficarmos aqui no oásis, por dois motivos: você e Zara descansarão para recobrarem as forças, e meus criados terão todas as razões para acharem que a puni de acordo com os direitos dos homens árabes. – Isabella arregalou os olhos. - Naturalmente você não vai concordar comigo, mas as mulheres ficam uma seda depois que levam uma boa surra de seus maridos...

Ela recuou, receando que ele lhe pusesse a mão.

- Não tenha medo - ele disse, sorrindo. - Nunca bati numa mulher até hoje. Mas você me provocou tanto, que bem merecia isso...

- Existem outras maneiras de punição entre um homem e uma mulher... – Isabella sussurrou, quase sem forças para falar. Mas ele a escutou com clareza e segurou-lhe os braços, apertando-os com amargura. Em vez de sacudi-la com violência, como pareceu querer fazer, soltou-a e voltou-se para a égua, agarrando firme nas rédeas.

Edward estendeu um saco de dormir sobre a areia, debaixo das palmeiras, enquanto ela o observava distraída.

- Lamento, Isabella - ele murmurou com frieza -, mas vamos ter de dormir juntos...

Essas palavras cortaram o devaneio de Isabella, que ainda não, tinha pensado sobre a angústia que seria passar toda uma noite e estreita intimidade com Edward.

- Tem certeza que não dá para voltarmos ao castelo? Faltam apenas alguns poucos quilômetros e, além disso, gostaria de tomar um banho... Estou suja de areia dos pés à cabeça...

- Se é um banho que quer, posso providenciar um. - Ele apontou o oásis. - Não precisa ter medo, porque estamos absolutamente sozinhos.

Mas então ele não percebe que é por isso mesmo que estou tom medo? Isabella se perguntou, passando a língua pelos lábios ressequidos, sem notar o olhar provocativo de Edward.

- Não, não... deixe pra lá...

Edward riu e insistiu.

- Por que está com medo?

- Medo? Eu?

- Se quer saber, a mera visão de seu corpo nu, envolto na escuridão, não me levará a fazer nenhuma loucura...

- Isso nem me passou pela cabeça...

- Tem muito que aprender sobre os homens, mignonne. Nada acaba com o desejo de um homem tão depressa quanto à indiferença de uma mulher...

Envergonhada, Isabella desviou o olhar. Não havia necessidade de Edward sugerir que tinham feito amor simplesmente para confirmar que aquele casamento não podia ser ignorado... Ela sabia, e muito bem, assim como sentia que bastava olhá-lo para seu coração disparar, para o corpo estremecer de desejo, a ponto de mal poder respirar...

- Vá ver como a água do oásis é quente - ele continuou, com calma. - Vim para cá pensando em nadar, por isso trouxe uma toalha... que lhe ofereço...

Nadar! Isabella arriscou um olhar para o corpo atlético do marido, que a encarava com insistência. Então ele tinha o hábito de ir sempre ao oásis nadar?

- Isabella, pare com esse medo! - ele brincou. Ela baixou o olhar, corando. - Fique tranqüila porque nem vou chegar perto... - Confesso que, em circunstâncias diferentes, não há nada mais excitante que o toque da água na pele nua, ou fazer amor debaixo de um céu estrelado em meio ao deserto e no silêncio da noite. É como se encontrássemos o Paraíso aqui na Terra.

Atônita com as palavras dele, Isabella desviou o olhar para o oásis, passando a mão na pele para tirar os pequeninos grãos de areia.

Disfarçadamente, deu um sorrisinho baixando o rosto.

De repente sentiu o desejo de entrar na água, como que para comprovar a afirmação de Edward... Ele afastou-se dela para acender uma fogueira com folhagens secas e gravetos, que provavelmente tinha trazido consigo.

- Sabe, Isabella, pareceu-me mais sensato esperar por você e Zara em vez de ir ao seu encalço – Edward falou de repente.- O deserto é muito vasto e eu tinha certeza de que, cedo ou tarde, nossa boa égua a traria até aqui.

Edward lançou um olhar para o fogo que começava a se avivar e estendeu os braços.

- Estamos num lugar um tanto primitivo, é verdade, mas apesar disso esse nosso cantinho me parece confortável... Os homens buscam um pouco de conforto até mesmo no deserto, e o fogo é o que há de melhor para se aquecerem. - Olhou-a bem nos olhos, suspirou e continuou: - Depois que se banhar, tomaremos café e comeremos alguma coisa.

- Sabe, quando eu era menino passei muitas noites aqui e em outras partes menos agradáveis do deserto... – Edward contou. - Meu tio, xeque Hassan, é um sábio, como poucos! Trazia-me para conviver com os membros de algumas tribos durante as férias da escola pública da Inglaterra. Então pude aprender com eles o que nenhum livro, nenhuma escola conseguiria me ensinar. No começo, via tudo como um menino maravilhado, mas à medida que fui crescendo, compreendi a liberdade que a vida nômade oferecia, percebi sua pobreza e seus perigos. Finalmente conheci bem nossa gente, pois esses homens do deserto também pertencem a Qu'Har, e têm a mesma importância daqueles que enriqueceram a região com a produção do petróleo e com a tecnologia moderna... Esses homens, Isabella, não exigem nada da vida, e esperam conservar apenas o direito de viver. Dinheiro, posição, propriedades... nada disso tem o peso da liberdade adquirida por eles...

Isabella ouviu-o com atenção, surpresa por vê-lo falar tão longa e descontraidamente. Será que Edward não invejava a vida daqueles homens do deserto, perguntou-se, já que não tinham responsabilidade de espécie alguma, a não ser pelas suas próprias vidas?

Conversando com Zanaide, já havia aprendido muitas coisas que não sabia. Sem Edward, sua energia e sabedoria, o país se dividiria e ficaria à mercê da inveja, da cobiça, das rivalidades destrutivas. Agora compreendia a extensão e importância para Edward daquele casamento realizado às pressas, para garantir sua permanência naquele lugar. Ela fora egoísta ao desprezar os nobres intentos do marido!

Talvez devesse dizer a ele tudo o que pensava, como encarava, aquela situação, naquela cultura que pouco tinha a ver com a sua. Só assim, quem sabe, conseguisse partir livre e com o consentimento dele! Afinal, Edward não era um homem cruel! Estava certa de suas boas intenções e de seus sentimentos.

Mas aquele não era o momento propício para uma conversa desse tipo, ponderou. No dia seguinte talvez criasse coragem e então deixaria claro o que sentia em meio a toda confusão. Além disso, estava abatida pelo cansaço, perturbada até a alma com aquela presença masculina, desejando, no íntimo, ser abraçada, beijada, amada, possuída com avidez, o que anularia qualquer vontade se ver livre de novo.

Suspirou e interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos que começava a se misturar com sentimentos que temia. Foi caminhando devagar em direção ao oásis e parou. Voltou-se e viu que Edward continuava ocupado com o fogo, aparentemente ignorando sua presença.

Finalmente decidiu tirar as roupas, sacudindo a areia. Sem esperar mais nenhum minuto, entrou na água.

Como Edward tinha dito, a água estava morna e parecia acariciar-lhe a pele delicada. Relaxou o corpo e, boiando, ficou a contemplar as estrelas trêmulas contra o negro infinito do céu.

No dia seguinte seria obrigada a admitir que Edward não a amava de verdade, porém naquela noite... naquela noite não hesitaria em acreditar no amor que poderia ultrapassar o mero desejo carnal...

Não se importaria com o fingimento, com a mentira...

Foi então que sentiu um toque leve nos ombros. Só podia ser Edward, pensou, que não cumpria com a palavra de não chegar perto.

Mas quando se voltou constatou que continuava sozinha e, no entanto, ainda sentia o mesmo toque, agora nas pernas e coxas.

Arrepiou-se de medo e gritou, cortando o silêncio da noite.

Edward correu para socorrê-la e viu-a em pânico.

- O que é, Isabella?

- Alguma coisa... está se colando ao meu corpo, Edward!

- O quê?

- Não sei, parece que está em toda parte...

Edward entrou na água e segurou-lhe os braços trêmulos.

- Calminha...

- Estou com medo!

- Estique o corpo e bóie outra vez!

Ela obedeceu, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, por baixo da água.

- Edward! Está aí! Estou sentindo!

- Não se preocupe - disse, tranqüilo, erguendo as mãos. - Vê? é só um pedaço de erva daninha...

- Está brincando!

- Deve ter se enroscado nos seus pés, quando você entrou na água.

- Não sou mesmo uma boba? - Ele sorriu, compreensivo. - Desculpe, sim?

Isabella tentou se desvencilhar das mãos de Edward, mas, para seu espanto, ele não a soltava.

- Edward...

Ele a abraçou Isabella, quando percebeu, estava sobre ele.

- Sim? Eu a desculpo, não se preocupe...

- Deixe-me tomar banho...

- Sabe o que estou pensando neste exato instante?

- Não...

- Que de fato nosso casamento é a vontade de Alá, não apenas resultado da minha vontade pessoal...

- Por que está dizendo isso? Como sabe?

- Porque a todo o momento ele não perde a oportunidade de me mostrar que seu corpo é de uma perfeição estonteante. Como agora... mergulhado nesta água iluminada pelo luar, tremendo entre minhas mãos. Não sente o mesmo que estou sentindo?

Ela sentia, e por isso tremia daquele jeito, o corpo solicitando desesperadamente ser tomado e envolvido pelo dele. Ah, como queria ser possuída!

Sem perda de tempo, os braços dele se fecharam em torno dela.

Os lábios de Isabella se abriram para corresponder ao beijo, vagarosa e intensamente, como se ambos penetrassem num universo que há muito queria explorar. O tempo parecia ter parado. Isabella não tinha noção de nada, a não ser de Edward. Como um choque rápido, sentiu a areia macia sob os pés, mas Edward ainda a suspendia nos braços e começava a levá-la para junto da fogueira, que agora ardia como seus corpos.

Ele a deitou com cuidado as gotas de água escorrendo rápidas pelo corpo molhado e avermelhado pela luz do fogo. Sem se conter, Isabella olhou bem as linhas esculturais do corpo dele, com a respiração ofegante, num misto de medo e de desejo. Ele parecia uma escultura grega. Ombros largos, tronco musculoso, ainda mais sensual porque estava molhado, com gotas d' água descendo velozes como setas e riscando desenhos variados na pele bronzeada. As coxas vigorosas tocavam-na enquanto Edward debruçava sobre ela, decidido a não abandoná-la.

Isabella o acariciou com mãos tensas e nervosas, fazendo com que ele também a tocasse e juntassem os corpos frementes de desejo. Os lábios dele exploravam-lhe com doçura as linhas do rosto. Os olhos dela suplicavam-lhe que a beijasse, que apagasse o menor sinal de razão, de medo; imploravam-lhe que não a deixasse escapar; que lhe desse uns breves momentos de felicidade amarga e doce ao mesmo tempo!

Como se o toque dos lábios dele lhe tirassem todas as forças para resistir, Isabella respondeu com abandono apaixonado e reconheceu em Edward os ecos da mesma urgência. Ele sussurrou algumas palavras em francês como num gemido, enquanto aquecida pelo corpo potente, ela sentiu-se derreter sob a pressão dos músculos inquietos.

Ofegantes, seus corpos falavam uma linguagem primitiva, só compreensível pelos sentidos.

Edward acariciou-lhe os seios, beijou-os, sondando-os demoradamente, enquanto Isabella agarrando-lhe a cabeça com as mãos, gemia febril como que exigindo a fusão dos corpos. De vez em quando chegavam-lhe as palavras distantes de Edward, palavras que se misturavam a grunhidos e estremecimentos. Ela não estava apta para entender nada; ansiosa, deslizava as mãos pelos ombros tensos, os sentidos incendiados pelas carícias intermináveis e crescentes que ele lhe fazia nos quadris, as coxas entrelaçadas como se nada pudesse detê-los ou separá-los!

Isabella exultava de contentamento ao descobrir que até mesmo um homem como Edward podia se render às suas carícias. E seu próprio corpo também parecia gritar, desmanchar-se a cada beijo dele.

Então suas pernas se abriram para recebê-lo, numa urgência tão grande que só os excitava mais e mais.

Num gemido, abraçaram-se com força, as peles úmidas de suor, os lábios unidos num beijo devastador. A partir de então Isabella perdeu toda a noção de equilíbrio, toda a noção de limites! Ambos explodiram juntos num prazer incontrolável e selvagem, cedendo a uma força natural que os fazia esquecer do resto do mundo!

Como um mar que se acalma após uma tempestade, permaneceram abraçados, quietos e calados por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo-se plenos no paraíso terrestre.

- Quanta paixão escondida debaixo daquela capa de indiferença – Edward murmurou, a boca entre os cabelos molhados dela, os dedos acariciando-lhe os lábios.

Ela entreabriu a boca e fez menção de dizer alguma coisa.

- Não, não... não diga que não sentiu prazer algum, não diga que me odeia - continuou ele. - Não minta, Isabella... Seja sincera e admita a alegria que demos aos nossos corpos, o prazer que nossos corpos nos deram. Confesso que nunca vi tanta sensualidade em nenhuma outra mulher...

Deslizou a mão pelas pernas delgadas e relaxadas, até descansar sobre a coxa dela. Isabella compreendeu, sem que Edward precisasse dizer, que o desejo dele ainda não tinha sido aplacado. Algo dentro dela concordou com essa descoberta e os corpos se aproximaram novamente.

Sensualidade, Isabella repetiu para si mesma. Então ele achava que ela dava importância tão somente ao prazer? Ele não percebia os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? Como era possível pensar que ela havia agido movida apenas pela paixão?

Edward puxou-a para si, murmurando palavras carinhosas nos ouvidos dela e procurando-lhe os lábios. Mais uma vez o corpo de Isabella estava trêmulo, a pele eriçada, sensualmente iluminada pela luz do fogo.

- Olhe só o que está fazendo comigo, mígnonne... - Abraçou-a tão fortemente que Isabella sentiu o tremor do corpo dele, o coração batendo acelerado, os músculos tensos. - Por esta noite vamos esquecer as razões que nos levaram ao casamento... Tentemos viver estes momentos, atentos apenas à vontade de nossos corpos...

Isabella sentiu-o vibrar mais uma vez, sentiu a fraqueza que a obrigava a se entregar, sentiu o amor que parecia transbordar do próprio coração. Como um suspiro, abandonou toda cautela, toda mágoa.

Deu-se inteira aos apelos que nunca mais podiam ser negados e disse para si mesma que, fosse qual fosse o futuro, ao menos teria vivido aqueles momentos em toda a sua plenitude.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Até quando vai durar essa plenitude? Essa paz? Sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar... mais duas pessoas são demais... Até Amanhã... Comentem... Robsteijosssss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... Obrigada por sempre comentar... olha eu acho que a Bella tem escolha sim... mais é ela que não quer deixa-lo... Ela poderia simplismente não ter tomado o chá... e ter gritado e brigado com ele e ter dito na lata não quero me casar com você... não gosto de você e vcoê não tem o direito de fazer isso... ela poderia fazer da vida dele o inferno... mais elaé muito calma e imatura... e os srgumentos são fracos diante dos deles... Eu no lugar dela faria a vida dele o inferno... Obrigada minha florzinha por comentar... Beijoooosss_

_**michele. cullen. 9**: Oi Querida.. quem bom que está gostando... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... se rendeu sim... ela se apaixonou por ele no momento em que o viu... obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_**lorena:** Oi Querida... esse casamento é cheios de mal-entendidos... mais quem sabe não em um final feliz?... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**Lu Mack:** Oi Querida... E sai muita faiscakkkk, esses dois são meios malucos e teimosos... por isso que dá tão certo... Obrigada pro comentar... Beijooosss_

_**JOKB:** Oi Querida... Essa Bella é meio imatura mesmo... Ela se apaixonou por ele na primeira vez que ela o viu... pode ver que ela já se interessou por ele desde que o Jacob tocou no nome dele... mais a culpa é do Jacob Black... ele já começou a fazer intriga desde do inicio... O Edward é bruto, autoritario, insessivel, mais no fundo ele é inseguro... ele tem medo, e essa é a forma que ele encontrou de se proteger... não estou defendendo... mais eu já li essa historia kkkk... e sei o que o Edward esconde... a Bella é imatura... é muito jovem também... ela o ama.. mais ja tem um preconceito... uma opinão formada pelo que o Jacob disse... então fica dificil ver o homem por tras dessa armadura... porque ele não é assim... e a Bella também tem medo de se tornar uma mulher subjulgada sabe? então junta tudo e acaba tornando as coisas dficieis... Eu odeio nessa historia o Jacob... logo, logo você vai entender... e uma outra pessoa que vai entrar na historia... Esse Edward tem que se entendido... Minha querida... eu também sou uma romantica incuravél... e vejo o umundo também cor de rosa... pode falar o que quiser... esse cantinho é nosso... e vou com todo carinho do mundo... obrigada por sempre me acompanhar... Beijoooosss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... estou postando o penultimo capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... e se preparem para ficar nervosas... sempre tem alguém para estragar a historia... só que desta vez são dois... então é raiva em dobro... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nps vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella acordou nos braços de Edward. Antes de fazer qualquer movimento, ele abriu os olhos e ela sentiu por um instante, que seu amor não era ignorado.

- Bom dia – Edward disse, beijando-a com carinho no rosto.

- Bom dia - respondeu, com ternura.

- Nosso casamento começou ontem à noite - ele falou, para surpresa dela. - Não há mais por que fugir, chérie...

No fundo do seu ser, Isabella sabia que não poderia fugir nunca mais àquela verdade. Edward era seu marido, desejava-a, e bastava aceitar isso. O que tinham experimentado juntos ultrapassava todas as aventuras de Edward.

- Vamos levantar? Temos de chegar ao castelo antes que meus súditos se organizem e saiam à nossa procura. Seria um vexame se descobrissem à maneira como puni minha esposa rebelde...

Isabella sorriu com meiguice, concordando com a sugestão marota de Edward.

- Já imaginou? Nunca mais teriam confiança em mim e me considerariam um líder indigno desse nome - ele brincou. - E culpariam exclusivamente você, que me roubou toda a energia... Cá para nós, eles estariam com toda a razão.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Edward levantou-se e foi até o oásis, o sol cintilando na pele bronzeada.

Voltou meia hora depois e agachou-se ao lado de Isabella, que continuava deitada no saco de dormir. Fitou-o com uma expressão de paz absoluta e viu o sorriso nascer nos lábios dele.

- Vamos, preguiçosa, de pé! - Ela não se moveu, acompanhando o olhar rápido dele sobre seu corpo. - Você assim está uma visão tentadora! Prefere que eu volte a me deitar?

Com o coração disparado, Isabella obedeceu-o, deixando o saco de dormir. Qual teria sido a reação dele, se não o tivesse acatado? Perguntou-se. Uma mistura de dor e prazer percorreu-lhe o corpo ao se lembrar dos bons momentos que tinham vivido juntos, mas Edward já não lhe dava atenção, preocupado em desmanchar os vestígios da fogueira da noite passada.

Restava-lhe ficar sozinha com suas lembranças, enquanto se lavava nas águas do oásis.

Quando voltou, Edward estendeu-lhe uma caneca de café, ainda quente, da garrafa térmica que tinha trazido consigo, e beberam em silêncio. A angústia que assombrava Isabella desde o primeiro dia do casamento ia desaparecendo à medida que começava a viver despreocupada o calor da manhã, e reconhecia o prazer da companhia do marido.

Esse momento de comunicação silenciosa e confortadora durou pouco. Tão logo terminou de beber o café, Edward se afastou e foi até o lugar onde estavam os animais. Isabella ouviu-o saudá-los e escutou um relinchar de contentamento, como se pudessem compreender a linguagem humana. Concluiu que, assim como a vida do palácio crescia e se desenvolvia em torno daquele homem capaz de se entender com todas as formas de natureza, sem ele a partir dali sua existência dificilmente teria sentido.

A volta foi lenta, Edward chamando a atenção de Isabella para alguns lugares por onde passavam, mostrando-lhe a antiga rota do comércio usada pelas caravanas que vendiam seda e que iam da China à Pérsia. Isabella ouvia-o com interesse, ansiosa por não desperdiçar os poucos momentos que teriam juntos naquela região.

A hostilidade que havia entre os dois parecia ter desaparecido no calor de suas paixões, e se o tipo de relacionamento que mantinham naquele instante não era o ideal, Isabella o preferia mil vezes à raiva e à indiferença. Quando chegaram perto do castelo, Isabella pressentiu que a felicidade, muito frágil, estava evaporando. Edward era um homem de sérias responsabilidades, e ela, como mulher de um árabe importante, deveria colocar-se ao lado, partilhando dos momentos tristes e alegrias da vida dele.

Por alguns instantes, quis voltar atrás no tempo; desejou que pudesse perpetuar os momentos mágicos daquela manhã; ansiou pela inexistência de deveres, obrigações ou responsabilidades que os separassem.

Mas estava pensando como uma adolescente novamente, refletiu, enquanto Zara andava com lentidão. Edward, percebendo isso, viu-se forçado a parar e esperar que ela o alcançasse.

Tanto o cavalo quanto o homem esbelto e decidido que o montava pareciam demonstrar respeito pela sua natureza feminina, Isabella, pensou, pois sem dúvida, se não estivesse ali, Edward estaria galopando livre e selvagem.

O castelo projetava sombras enormes sobre o deserto. O coração de Isabella batia forte e uma lágrima pareceu querer saltar dos olhos entristecidos. Não conseguia se livrar das boas lembranças. Naquela noite tinha estado pela primeira vez nos braços de seu marido. Lamentava terem de voltar, porque sabia que ele também voltaria para a vida rígida do castelo e só quando se lembrasse da existência dela lhe faria uma visita.

A corrente de pensamentos se intensificava à medida que se aproximavam do castelo. Alguém os observava há algum tempo, porque, ao chegarem, os portões foram abertos com rapidez.

No pátio externo, ela viu um jipe todo empoeirado. A expressão de estranhamento de Edward veio reforçar os pressentimentos amargos de Isabella. A mágica daqueles momentos no deserto não era forte o suficiente para unir os espaços que se abriam entre eles.

Decidida a não deixá-lo perceber a angústia que queria dominá-la, entrou no pátio forçando um sorriso. Mas lá, no fundo do coração uma dor quase lhe rasgava o peito.

Quando viu Zanaide correndo ao seu encontro, sentiu uma sensação de culpa por ter lhe causado tanta preocupação. Mas esqueceu um pouco de Zanaide quando, de repente, dois braços pegaram-na pela cintura para ajudá-la a descer.

Nisso, ouviu a voz familiar de Jacob Black.

- Isabella, petite, que história é essa de casamento? Se queria um marido, por que não me esperou?

Sem tempo de esboçar uma reação, Jacob beijou-a na boca, maldade estampada nos olhos.

Edward aproximou-se dos dois, o olhar frio, fixado em Jacob.

- Isso é privilégio de um velho amigo, mon ami - continuou o francês. - E aposto que você não censuraria este tipo de gesto carinhoso. Mesmo porque, tem de admitir que roubou essa jóia bem debaixo do meu nariz!

Embora falasse com suavidade, Isabella sentiu que por trás daquelas palavras Jacob alimentava um ressentimento em relação à Edward, que, naquele momento, a olhava com frieza, quase fazendo-a desejar voltar imediatamente para a solidão e quietude do deserto.

Oh, não! Exclamou para si mesma. Jacob não significava nada para ela. Apenas Edward era capaz de dar vida ao seu coração! Mas, sem dizer nada, ele lhe dava as costas e se afastava.

Jacob ainda a segurava, apertando-lhe os braços, impedindo-a de ir atrás do marido.

Depois de passar umas instruções ao secretário que o aguardava, Edward voltou-se para Jacob, o rosto endurecido.

- A que devo a honra da sua visita, Jacob? Sei que o deserto nunca esteve entre as suas paixões!

- Tem toda razão, Edward. O deserto, não. Mas é diferente, quando se trata de sua bela mulher... digo, esposa...

Isabella corou. Olhou rapidamente para Edward, imaginando o que estaria pensando a respeito da sugestão de que ela e Jacob tinham sido amantes.

- Mas não vim a Qu'Har por vontade própria - explicou Jacob. – Tanya me deu a sugestão. Ela achou que você não se irritaria com a presença dela aqui. Ah! Claro! Não estávamos sabendo do casamento - acrescentou, lançando um olhar para Isabella. - Foi uma decisão repentina, pelo que vejo. Não é mesmo, ma petite? Ou simplesmente foi mais fácil ceder à pressão de seus pais? Pelo que sei, Hassan, seu padrasto, tem um grande poder de persuasão!

Fez uma pausa e o silêncio caiu sobre eles, enquanto trocavam olhares fulminantes.

- Edward, você é um homem de muita sorte – Jacob completou. - Arranjou uma esposa rica e bela... Seu tio soube fazer a escolha certa!

Jacob tomou a mão de Isabella num gesto mais íntimo do que a relação entre eles permitia.

- Coitadinha - murmurou com suavidade, mas suficientemente alto para que Edward o ouvisse. - Vendida para o matrimônio como uma escrava em exposição no mercado! Agora me arrependo de não ter aceitado o que você me ofereceu generosamente na última vez em que estivemos juntos. Deveria ter ouvido mais seus sentimentos e menos a voz da cautela. Poderia não ter dado tanta importância a fato da minha família ter dependido de seu padrasto. Hoje eu seria seu marido. Ah, ali vem minha irmã - acrescentou, antes que Isabella tivesse tempo de negar as insinuações odiosas.

Isabella não ousou olhar mais para Edward. Que estaria pensando?

Só podia haver uma interpretação daquelas palavras calculadas, ditas à queima-roupa por Jacob. Mesmo que as ignorasse, jamais teria condições de convencer Edward de que se tratava de mentiras; jamais conseguiria explicar que ela e Jacob não foram amantes. Como aquele homem era esperto, pensou com amargura. Se ao menos não a tivesse comprometido daquela forma, se contentasse em apenas expressar o próprio desejo de ser amante dela, Edward com certeza não acreditaria em nada. Mas esforçava-se por contaminar o espírito de seu marido, procurando semear o desentendimento entre eles, fazendo-o crer que estava com uma mulher sedenta, capaz de entregar-se ao menor aceno de um homem.

Magoada e ferida, dirigiu-se a Edward e parou, pálida e espantada com o que viu: uma mulher de cabelos loiros abraçava-o e o beijava.

- Tanya adora Edward - disse Jacob. - Sabe, chérie, minha família não vai gostar de saber que você está casada com ele. Mamãe e Tanya tinham a esperança de que ela se tornasse a esposa dele.

- Tanya? – Isabella observou a mulher, que continuava abraçando Edward, os lábios colados nos dele. - Mas... Pensei que sua mãe havia dito que Tanya ainda não estava preparada para o casamento...

Isabella mordeu os lábios ao se lembrar, em detalhes, do que madame Black tinha falado a respeito da filha. Seria mesmo impossível que ela não se adaptasse àquela vida como esposa de Edward?

- Não estava preparada para nenhum casamento - concordou Jacob -, mas a união com Edward é outra coisa, não é, ma chérie?

Olhou fixamente para o rosto pálido de Isabella, que não soube como se defender.

Tanya tinha insistido para que ele a levasse até Qu'Har, na esperança de que perto de Edward surgisse uma oportunidade de maior aproximação entre eles. Isso acontecendo, Jacob seria recompensado de alguma forma. Até aquele momento não tinha desistido da idéia de casar com Isabella, o que, inevitavelmente, ficaria para o futuro. No momento, porém, precisava de dinheiro, já que estava endividado por causa dos jogos. Edward, na verdade, estava casado, mas se Tanya insistisse, e tivesse sorte, poderia conquistá-lo. E parecia óbvio que não pouparia esforços para isso...

Jacob havia dito a Tanya que era tolice pensar que conquistaria Edward apenas pela atração física, mas não pôde fazê-la voltar atrás. Ela, por sua vez, lembrou ao irmão que eles pertenciam a uma família tradicional e importante e que tinha recursos que poderiam ser usados para fazer Edward tomar conhecimento dela. A partir disso, não precisavam mais se explicar. Irmã e irmão compreenderam-se perfeitamente, e Jacob também estava ciente de que a mãe deles, embora não aprovasse a conduta de Tanya, ignorava quaisquer deslealdades que visassem a um casamento vantajoso.

Quando Jacob perguntou a Tanya como faria para viver debaixo das normas e restrições da vida de Qu'Har, ela riu gostosamente. Segundo ela, não tinha intenção de morar num lugar como aquele. Afinal de contas, Edward também era francês. Era evidente que se mudariam para Paris!

Jacob pensava tudo isso naquele momento, enquanto observava a irmã de olhos fixos em Edward, os lábios entreabertos com sensualidade. Olhou então para Isabella e compreendeu o que ela estava sentindo. Mas então aquela bobinha tinha se apaixonado pelo marido arrogante? Tanto melhor! Todo mundo sabe que as pessoas apaixonadas estão sempre dispostas a fazer grandes sacrifícios em nome do objeto de seu afeto. A partir daí, começou a arquitetar um plano...

Quem sabe a vinda a Qu'Har não se revelaria mais frutífera do que tinha imaginado? Olhou para Edward, recordando que haviam sido colegas de escola, lembrando da rivalidade que existia entre ambos e da superioridade de Edward em várias áreas do conhecimento. Que prazer conseguir arrancar dele o troféu que ele exibia com tanta glória!

O casamento de Isabella e Edward, que significou, a princípio, a frustração de todos os seus desejos e de sua irmã em relação a um futuro tranqüilo, poderia, ainda ser destruído pela ambição de ambos.

E depois, o casalzinho recém-unido, ao se separar, precisaria de ombros amigos onde pudesse curar as dores de um consórcio mal sucedido. Os pensamentos de Jacob se revelavam maquiavélicos.

Sorrindo, puxou a mão de Isabella e fêz-la voltar-se para Edward e Tanya.

- Está vendo só, Isabella? Tanya está apaixonada pelo seu marido. De fato...

Parou de falar de repente, como se não tivesse muita certeza de continuar. Mas Isabella sentia uma pressão tão grande no coração que nada mais poderia magoá-la. Jacob, como lendo os pensamentos dela, decidiu prosseguir:

- De fato meus pais e eu acreditamos que ele despertou nela os sentimentos que pareciam adormecidos há tanto tempo, do contrário não permitiriam que ela viajasse para tão longe. Eles acham que Edward e Tanya poderão se dar muito bem, como constataram em Paris na última vez em que ele esteve por lá, Edward não falou com papai, mas Tanya não tinha dúvidas sobre o que sentia, e quando finalmente foi convidada para vir até aqui...

- Edward convidou vocês?

Isabella olhou firme para Jacob. Incomodado, ele deu de ombros.

- Isabella, você acha que minha irmã viria até aqui sem ser convidada? Com o canto dos olhos, Isabella viu Tanya afastar-se dos braços de Edward. Ainda segurando a mão dele, como se aquele contato lhe desse mais forças, ela dirigiu-se a Isabella, desculpando-se.

- Sabe, Isabella, eu e Edward... - Não pôde continuar. Mas não era preciso: através dos olhos da moça, Isabella entendeu o que queria dizer. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha, o medo a fez suar frio. Então, Tanya Black amava Edward. Ele a havia convidado a ir até Qu'Rar, mesmo sabendo que estavam casados? Mas claro, pensou Isabella. Não é a mim que ele ama. Edward ama Tanya!

Muito bem! Nesse caso ele jamais desconfiará dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos! Abriu um sorriso fingindo que aquilo não significava absolutamente nada e estendeu a mão para tocar o braço de Jacob.

Imitava Tanya, como se amasse Jacob há muito tempo e tivesse chegado o momento oportuno de demonstrar isso.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Tanya - disse com alegria fingida. - Na verdade acho maravilhoso ter vocês dois aqui conosco...

Tanya gargalhou, quebrando o silêncio repentino.

- Oh, Edward, sua esposa não é nada romântica! Confesso que, se fosse recém-casada com você não iria permitir a presença de ninguém ao nosso lado...

- Isabella é inglesa, Tanya – Edward observou com secura.

- Os ingleses encaram as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Na verdade, ela parece ter gostado de rever seu irmão.

Os olhos dele pousaram na mão que Isabella havia colocado no braço de Jacob. Mas ela não a retirou e, em vez disso, ergueu a cabeça e enfrentou-o com ar de desafio.

- Tome cuidado, chéri - disse Tanya. - Meu irmão é capaz de roubar sua esposa. Sabe de uma coisa? - perguntou, mudando o tom de voz. - Não viajei todo esse tempo para chegar e ficar parada num pátio empoeirado. Será que não podemos entrar?

Lembrando tardiamente de seus deveres de anfitriã, Isabella chamou Zanaide e pediu-lhe que mostrasse às visitas o salão principal e ordenasse às criadas que arrumassem os aposentos.

- Antes de sentar em qualquer lugar, gostaria de tomar um bom banho. Estou com areia dos pés à cabeça e minha pele, tão fina, ficou irritada. Você não a reconheceria, chérie – Tanya disse sedutora para Edward.

Isabella ouviu o comentário com clareza e sentiu o rosto ficar em brasa. Mas preferiu permanecer calada. Já bastava ter de enfrentar aquela situação odiosa! Como poderia competir com uma garota tão sofisticada como Tanya? Sem dúvida, Edward não teria a menor necessidade de ensinar a ela como fazer amar.

- Isabella poderá levá-la até o banheiro – Edward sugeriu, olhando para ela de uma maneira que lhe tirava todas as chances de se recusar a obedecê-lo.

Enquanto Isabella acompanhava Tanya até o banheiro, ambas ficaram em silêncio.

Isabella abriu a porta e afastou-se para dar passagem à visitante.

Tanya estudou o aposento com frieza e finalmente se demorou na frente da cama que, era evidente, ninguém tinha utilizado.

- Pobre Isabella - murmurou com falsa piedade. - Casada com um homem que não a deseja. Por que não tentou persuadir o xeque Phill Hassan a deixá-la casar com Jacob? Ele pelo menos se preocupa com você, enquanto seu marido... está habituado com mulheres, chérie, não com mocinhas problemáticas. Estar com Edward é compartilhar o máximo de prazer, de experiências! Como você sabe, quanto mais alto se chega, maior é o tombo. Não é isso que diz o ditado? Ele não lhe falou sobre mim? Sobre nossos planos? Quando estivemos em Paris nos aproximamos tanto...

Isabella, para sua surpresa, encontrou forças para responder.

- Muitas mulheres acharam que estavam bem próximas de meu marido...

Tanya replicou imediata e impiedosamente.

- Você está querendo dizer que muitas mulheres foram amante, dele! Mas com a gente foi diferente. Edward sabe reconhecer a importância e a projeção da minha família. Ele jamais me insultaria oferecendo outra coisa senão o casamento. E teria casado comigo se seu padrasto não a tivesse imposto abertamente a ele. É mesmo sei tudo a respeito disso...

Realmente, Jacob tinha mencionado essa possibilidade, Isabella se lembrou, constrangida. Mas agora era tarde demais. O que poderia fazer? Como lidaria com a irmã de Jacob? Tanya era uma mulher prática. Desejava casar por dinheiro, mas com Edward obteria tanto a riqueza quanto o prazer sexual. Durante anos tentou atraí-lo nesse sentido, com esperança de usar o senso inato de responsabilidade e honra de Edward para forçá-lo a uma situação de que não se livraria sem casamento. A informação de que o xeque Phill Hassan queria casar Isabella com Edward soou para ela como um choque. Edward era metade francês e exigia de uma mulher mais que obediência passiva. Mas Isabella era diferente. A notícia de que ela já estava em Qu'Rar visitando a família de Hassan estimulou-a a tomar uma decisão. Imaginou então que aproveitaria sua estada em Qu'Rar para conquistá-lo e atraí-lo para o casamento.

E quando soube que Isabella já havia casado com Edward, recebeu um novo e mais poderoso choque.

Tanya estreitava os olhos ao examinar o quarto. Como Edward tinha podido casar com uma garota tão tola quanto Isabella? Perguntou-se. Estudou a figura delgada da inglesa e lançou um novo olhar para a cama.

- Edward não divide o quarto com você!

Era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Mais uma vez Isabella viu-se com forças para retrucar.

- Nem sempre... as vezes vou para o quarto dele.

Os olhos pretos de Tanya irradiaram despeito.

- Então... vocês dormiram juntos na mesma cama... Mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa, petite - disse com ar de provocação. Edward é antes de mais nada um homem de verdade. E é assim que ele se comporta quando não dispõe de algo mais agradável e apropriado para satisfazê-lo.

Isabella, parada no meio do quarto, enrijeceu o corpo.

- Ora, vamos, você não é tão ingênua assim, a ponto de acreditar que existe outro motivo para ele estar com você. – Tanya continuou. - Sua bobinha! Edward é procurado por algumas das mulheres mais desejáveis de todo o mundo...

- Você, inclusive?

Isabella arrependeu-se de ter falado com tanta ironia, mas era tarde para voltar atrás. O pior é que tinha dado a Tanya a oportunidade que ela tanto esperava.

- Comigo é um pouco diferente... Edward sabe que eu jamais me tornaria amante dele. Casando comigo, estaria se ligando a uma das famílias mais respeitáveis da França... Uma perspectiva compensadora, não acha, para quem veio de uma mulher que praticamente vivia nas sarjetas de Paris?

- E você se daria por satisfeita com isso?

Isabella tencionava desarmar Tanya, porém a garota mostrava-se mais firme que ela.

- Eu disse isso? - perguntou, dando de ombros. – Edward me ama, Isabella. Sei disso. O convite para eu vir até aqui é apenas uma confirmação do amor que ele deseja consolidar através da nossa união.

- Ele já está casado comigo, Tanya!

Ela sorriu com indiferença.

- Um casamento realizado por conveniência e arranjado por seu padrasto. Mas logo depois que você lhe der um filho que o suceda, ele lhe pedirá o divórcio.

Tanya falou com tanta certeza que Isabella sentiu-se embaraçada, sem palavras para responder.

- Você fica olhando desse jeito para mim - continuou Tanya, percebendo a vantagem que tinha sobre Isabella. - Mas já sabia disso, não sabia? O xeque atual tem filhos, é verdade, mas nenhum deles possui a sabedoria e a habilidade de Edward. Além disso, cabe a Phill Hassan decidir quem deverá governar Qu'Har. Parece-me natural que escolha Edward, principalmente, se ele tiver um filho para substituí-lo. Um filho cuja mãe é a própria filha de Phill Hassan.

Tanya falava com uma lógica tão incontestável, que Isabella não entendia por que não tinha percebido tudo aquilo antes. Naturalmente Phill Hassan exultaria se ela desse um filho a Edward. Como tinha sido estúpida! O casamento não seria anulado, segundo Edward, mas ele não havia mencionado essa outra razão por querer fazer amor com ela.

O quarto começou a girar em torno dela e imediatamente procurou a cama para sentar-se. Era bem possível que naquele exato momento carregasse o filho de Edward! Sentiu-se tonta só de pensar nisso! A culpa era toda dela; quem mais poderia culpar? Ela mesma tinha se iludido, achando que o casamento um dia se tornaria uma união espontânea. Edward nunca havia falado no assunto da separação dos dois. E agora acabava de saber que ele pensava em pedir o divórcio e substituí-la por Tanya... assim que o filho nascesse. Com esse filho, ele poderia contar com o apoio do xeque Phill Hassan, e garantiria até mesmo a presença do filho no reinado independentemente da vontade dela!

- Se você tivesse um pouco de orgulho, abandonaria Qu'Bar, depressinha - continuou Tanya. Ou está tão apaixonada que irá se submeter a todas as vontades de Edward? Ele deve se divertir muito com você, principalmente porque sabe que não ignora os propósitos e os desejos dele! Eu não suportaria um homem que fizesse amor comigo e ao mesmo tempo pensasse em outra mulher.

Não me sentiria muito bem se soubesse que ele me desejava apenas para gerar um filho! – Tanya sorriu, mostrando crueldade. - Não disse que você tinha voado alto demais, Isabella? Retirou-se em seguida e deixou Isabella sozinha, o olhar fixo vazio.

Isabella evitou encontrar-se com Edward o resto do dia, mas à noite não foi fácil escapar e ela viu-se forçada a tolerar os olhares furtivos de Tanya sobre Edward durante o jantar. Jacob, por sua vez, olhava-a com simpatia e falou que teria sido melhor se Edward e Tanya jantassem sozinhos, pois estava claro que desejava matar a saudade.

Depois do jantar, Tanya insistiu em ouvir umas fitas que tinha trazido de Paris.

- Lembra que dançamos essa música na última vez que você me convidou para sair? - perguntou a Edward, ao som de uma música romântica e sensual. Jacob e Isabella praticamente não existiam para ela, e Isabella não se surpreendeu quando o marido e Tanya se retiraram, indo em direção ao quarto da torre.

Edward não tinha lhe dirigido a atenção desde a chegada dos visitantes. Ela se sentia mal, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa, coerente, dominada por intenso nervosismo.

Ao voltarem da torre, o marido a convidou para dançar, o que Isabella recusou por pressentir no gesto um mero dever de cavalheirismo.

Isabella sentiu-se aliviada quando Jacob interveio, sugerindo que ela lhe mostrasse o pátio.

Ficaram fora por uma meia hora, até que Jacob pediu para voltarem. O salão estava na penumbra, não havia mais música. Ao entrarem, Jacob estendeu a mão para acender a luz. Isabella engoliu em seco quando a luz iluminou todo o salão e revelou o casal abraçado.

Edward reagiu, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Tanya, e Isabella agradeceu a Jacob, que agiu com rapidez, abraçando-a.

- Desculpem-nos - disse Jacob.

Isabella encontrou consolo nos braços de Jacob, que a levou dali. Não hesitou em permitir que ele a conduzisse até a porta do quarto. Abrindo-a, tomou-a nos braços e a carregou para dentro. Depois a beijou.

Ela não sentiu nada. Nenhum prazer, nenhum estremecimento. Estava esgotada, incapaz de se importar com qualquer coisa. A dor de saber que Edward estava lá embaixo com Tanya era forte demais!

Jacob desprendeu os lábios dos dela, fitou-a e murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível. Isabella abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a figura alta do marido no limiar da porta.

- Mas que inoportuno! - murmurou Jacob. - Não se preocupe, petite. Teremos outras oportunidades.

Passou-se uma semana. Isabella viu Edward muito pouco, assim como Tanya. Estavam sempre juntos, cavalgando, caçando, rindo.

Por causa disso Isabella foi ficando pálida e magra, deixando Zanaide preocupada. Jacob passava uma boa parte do tempo na companhia dela.

Certa tarde, Edward levou Tanya até a cidade simplesmente porque ela insistia em respirar o ar da civilização. Jacob encontrou Isabella sentada no pátio, fitando o horizonte, inexpressiva.

- Isabella, você precisa ir embora daqui - ele observou de repente. - Está se destruindo a troco de quê? Você não é cega. Sabe muito bem o que há entre Edward e Tanya.

Tomou a mão dela e deu uma batidinha de leve com os dedos.

- Sei que o ama, petite, mas onde está seu orgulho? Tem forças para suportar mais ainda? Você se transformou na sombra da garota que eu conheci. Desde que cheguei não a vejo sorrir. Vá Isabella, antes que ele a destrua por completo...

Jacob falava a verdade, Isabella pensou. E as palavras de Tanya também ecoavam ainda dentro dela. Onde estava seu amor próprio? Ficaria ali até nascer o filho de Edward? O filho que o pai acabaria lhe roubando? E ela? Ele a libertaria para que procurasse viver com quem quisesse? Se realmente amava Edward, queria fazer a felicidade dele antes de mais nada, e restava-lhe aceitar que ele já tinha encontrado a paz junto de Tanya. Que ela não gostasse da francesinha era uma coisa. Mas ele parecia atraído por ela de verdade!

- Se pudesse, eu iria embora - respondeu e Jacob. - Porém não posso.

- Se você realmente quer ir, eu a ajudarei. O jipe está aí. Posso levá-la a Qu'Rar, ou, se preferir, atravessamos a fronteira até o Kuwait, onde pegará um avião para Londres.

- Não tenho dinheiro. Eu...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu lhe empresto o quanto for necessário. E Isabella... Não pense que estou fazendo isso por puro altruísmo... - Tocou os lábios dela com dedos delicados. - Um dia, quando a dor que está sentindo passar, espero que se lembre que eu existo e permita que seja o marido que tanto você merece ter...

- Oh, Jacob, eu...

- Não diga nada, por enquanto... É que me ocorreu que será melhor Edward não suspeitar que exista alguma coisa entre nós... Assim ele não a procurará para trazê-la de volta, para forçá-la a dar-lhe um filho...

Isabella não teve forças para protestar. Estava certa de que em nenhum momento Edward acreditaria que ela amava Jacob. Mas em nome do seu orgulho concordou com ele, estremecendo ao pensar que Edward poderia sair à procura dela, arrastá-la de volta para a humilhação que tinha experimentado desde o momento em que descobriu que ele amava Tanya. Talvez até devesse explicar tudo ao padrasto e convencê-lo de que Edward ainda merecia dirigir a companhia de petróleo. Sem dúvida era o que ele mais desejava e ela não queria privá-lo de seus direitos.

Jacob imediatamente cuidou dos preparativos para a viagem de Isabella. Edward e Tanya andariam a cavalo na manhã seguinte, aproveitariam a ocasião para partir. Não tinham nada para levar, com sorte chegariam no Kuwait ao anoitecer. Jacob contava com muitos cheques de viagem e, caso precisasse, sacaria da conta do pai.

- Pense bem - ele falou, tentando confortar Isabella. - Dentro de dois dias você estará em casa.

Em casa! Isabella exclamou, girando a cabeça e olhando à distância. Mas então Jacob não era capaz de compreender que sem Edward nenhum lugar poderia ser sua casa? Ele era sua vida! Seu mundo! E Edward, no entanto, não a amava!

A manhã parecia igual a tantas outras! O sol brilhava num céu limpo e claro. Isabella ouviu Tanya e Edward partindo. Terminou de se vestir com rapidez e correu para a janela. Procurou desesperada gravar a última visão de Edward. Por um segundo teve o impulso de descer, correr atrás dele, abraçá-lo e pedir que a amasse.

Que absurdo! O impulso morreu em seguida Em nome de Edward, em nome dela, o melhor seria mesmo partir.

Saíram meia hora depois dos dois. Isabella prestou atenção nas instruções de Jacob. Entraram no jipe e, antes de dar a partida, ele a beijou de leve nos lábios. Isabella tinha deixado um bilhete para Zanaide, agradecendo-a por tanta dedicação. Mas não escreveu uma palavra para Edward. O próprio Jacob explicaria tudo mais tarde, depois que ela estivesse segura dentro do avião.

Isabella sabia que as explicações seriam necessárias. No entanto, Edward com certeza tiraria suas próprias conclusões e ficaria agradecido pela oportunidade de reconquistar a liberdade de poder casar com a mulher a quem realmente amava.

A caminho do Kuwait, Jacob explicou que não estava tomando a estrada que levava a Qu'Rar, mas uma que ia na direção oposta.

- Mas então vamos ter que atravessar o deserto? - perguntou Isabella, apreensiva.

- Não se preocupe. Quando menino, conheci Qu'Har e me familiarizei com o deserto. Dentro de umas duas horas chegaremos na fronteira.

Quatro horas mais tarde, Jacob viu-se obrigado a reconhecer que tinha sido demasiado otimista. O calor havia aumentado e Isabella começava a sentir-se mal, prestes a desmaiar. E não aparecia nem sinal da fronteira do Kuwait.

- Acho que na última bifurcação tomei a estrada errada - admitiu Jacob. Ele franziu a testa ao bater o olho no mostrador da gasolina. - Vamos ter que voltar.

- Não seria melhor ficarmos aqui descansando um pouco? - sugeriu Isabella com timidez. Começava a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça.

-Com este sol? Impossível! Se a gente não continuar o carro vai esquentar demais. Meu Deus, que calor! - ele queixou-se.

Isabella viu que Jacob na verdade não conhecia aquele caminho. Percebeu que, de fato, não era a pessoa ideal para se desembaraçar numa situação crítica. Lamentava a todo instante o ambiente, o calor, a idiotice de não haver sinalização funcional ao longo da estrada, e Isabella, com a cabeça latejando, procurava permanecer calada.

Certa vez Edward tinha lhe dito que aquelas estradas ficavam obstruídas com facilidade pelas tempestades de areia. Jacob agora se comportava como uma criança mimada, não como um adulto. Além disso, havia a possibilidade de se perderem por completo.

O jipe andou aos trancos, pendendo para um lado. Jacob praguejou, golpeou a lataria do veículo, mostrando-se visivelmente irritado, para não dizer desesperado. Desceu do jipe e voltou poucos segundos depois, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Um pneu está furado.

Isabella limitou-se a olhá-lo, sem compreender o risco que estavam correndo.

- Quer que eu ajude a trocar?

- Não temos outro pneu!

Passado algum tempo, Isabella percebeu que pela primeira vez não sentia medo. Sem pneu sobressalente não poderiam ir a lugar algum com o jipe. Não sabiam onde estavam e ela imaginava que, se dali a algumas horas não fossem localizados, provavelmente morreriam.

Uma vez conhecida à gravidade da situação, uma estranha sensação de calma tomou conta dela. Jacob continuava amaldiçoando as imposições do destino, chegando a culpá-la por convencê-lo a ir para o Kuwait. Com uma clareza nunca vista, ela percebeu que Jacob era inseguro e imaturo, sempre precisando encontrar alguém para responsabilizar por suas próprias faltas. Edward, até aquele momento, não tinha passado de um bode-expiatório... Edward, que era tudo o que Jacob não era.

Como uma mãe que tem de lidar com uma criança histérica, Isabella procurou tranqüilizá-lo, dizendo que logo receberiam ajuda. Era impossível que alguém passasse por ali e os encontrasse. No entanto Jacob deixou-se levar por ela a ponto de acreditar que certamente acabariam sendo localizados.

Isabella começou a sentir-se mal, mas diante da impaciência de Jacob, que subia e descia do jipe, andando de um lado para o outro, preferiu não dizer nada.

- Bom, não quero morrer aqui - disse Jacob. – Isabella continuou em silêncio. - Já que não pode ter Edward, para você tanto faz morrer aqui, não é mesmo? – Isabella parecia não ouvi-lo.

- Mas que maçada! Eu e você bem que podíamos estar juntos, Isabella, divertindo-nos por aí. Eu não posso permitir que morra... Você é minha apólice de seguro, que me pagará dividendos tão logo saiamos dessa encrenca. Imagino que o xeque Phill Hassan ficará felicíssimo com o homem que salvar a vida preciosa de sua filha, não acha?

Seria inútil Isabella argumentar que o melhor era permanecer ali mesmo ou que o jipe era o sinal mais visível à distância. Jacob insistiu e assim, com relutância, Isabella desceu do carro e, obediente caminhou ao lado dele debaixo do sol abrasador.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu tnho uma raiva oculta da Tanyakkkk... não gosto dessa mulher... meu Deus esse Jacob merece um tiro... e a Bella merece ficar sozinha e ver se cresce um pouco... Voc~e acham que eu no lugar dela dava esse gostinhoi para Tanya... coitada... eu ia fazer um inferno e mandar essa praga para fora da minha casa... A Bella não percebeu que ela casada manda na casa do **MARIDO DELA...** Ela tem toda autoridade pra mandar essas pestes ir pastar... Deus me livre não tenho paciencia pra isso... Mas até Segunda a noite... Comentem... Robsteijoooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

**_JOKB: _**_Oi Querida... eu não sei o que acontece com a Bella... eu resolvi colocar essa historia para mostrar como a falta de dialogo acaba com qualquer tipo de relacionamento... e como uma intriga bem feita acaba com vidas... Mas eu tenho que confessar que falta pulso firme da Bella... O Edward nessa historia vai revelar algumas coisas que vai fazer você pensar e até entender... mas quando eu li essa historia e vi a Bella abondonar o barco por causa da Tanya,,, fiquei nervosa... em que mundo eu largaria meu marido para deixa-lo para uma mulher sem qualquer carater... pode crer ia ter muita briga antes disso kkkk... E querida pode falar sempre que quiser... é o nosso cantinho amore... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_annacaroll: Oi Queirda... Eu que agradeço por você ler... eu gosto desse capitulo... é quase magico... obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi amores di mi vida... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo dessa adaptação da historia... de **Penny Jordan "Noites do Oriente"**... Espero que gostem desse final... tenso e cheio de segredos revelados, e muitas confissões... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella sentia-se sem forças para continuar. Não sabia ao certo a distância que haviam percorrido e por quanto tempo. Parecia uma eternidade. Uma ou duas vezes queixava-se da falta de um chapéu e sugeria que voltassem ao jipe. Jacob, porém, opunha-se à idéia.

A certa altura, Isabella cambaleou e caiu sobre a areia, os pés enterrados até os tornozelos. Jacob prosseguiu um pouco mais adiante, sentiu a falta dela e voltou correndo para ajudá-la.

- Quer fazer o favor de ficar sempre do meu lado?

Isabella pressentia que caminhavam por uma mesma trilha interminável. Jacob era moreno, habituado ao sol, mas o rosto dela ardia como fogo, à cabeça doendo e latejando forte a cada passo dado.

A água tinha acabado há horas antes. Lembrou da água fresca do oásis, passando a língua nos lábios ressequidos. Pensou também nas chuvas finas de Londres, e de repente o perfil de Jacob foi desaparecendo, evaporando, até parecer cair num mundo constituído de alucinações e miragens.

Numa dessas miragens viu-se deitada num sofá: Edward caminhava na direção dela. Mas não era Edward. Era Jacob, o rosto contorcido pela raiva, enquanto a sacudia e exigia que se pusesse de pé.

- Está bem! Fique aí, então! - ele gritou. - Eu estaria muito melhor sem você!

Isabella alegrou-se ao vê-lo prosseguir sozinho. Pelo menos não precisava ficar ouvindo os lamentos e as agressões dele. Era relaxante permanecer deitada ali, mas a pele ardia no contato com a areia.

Aquilo tudo não era sonho, pensou, embora parecesse. Estava numa praia, deitada ao sol, e à distância ouvia o barulho das ondas do mar. E então as ondas foram ficando cada vez mais altas, o ruído mais forte. De repente, uma rajada de vento bateu na areia, que, entrando nos seus olhos deixou-a sem visão.

Jacob devia estar voltando, porque ouvia a voz dele, a voz aguda e nervosa protestando, enquanto uma outra pessoa falava com tal desdém que chegou a amedrontá-la.

-Isabella, Isabella! Está me ouvindo?

Ela murmurou umas palavras incompreensíveis e a voz se afastou.

Não queria ser incomodada. Instintivamente, sentia que responder à voz seria abrir a porta para uma dor profunda, e ela tinha sofrido muito.

- Ela não está bem, vou carregá-la - ouviu a voz grave dizer.

- Está muito queimada... Ainda pego esse Black!

Percebeu movimentos, sentiu calor, mas não era nada relacionado com o calor do sol. Por instinto de sobrevivência, ela lutava contra a lassidão do corpo, pressentindo um perigo muito maior do que aquele provocado pelo sol:

- Está tudo bem, mignonne - afirmou a voz, firme e segura. - Sei como se sente, mas o que interessa agora é que está voltando para o castelo.

Mignonne. As comportas de sua memória se abriram ao som mágico dessa palavra. Isabella levantou as pálpebras com dificuldade, para ver o rosto daquele homem que a carregava nos braços.

Parecia diferente da última vez que o viu. Seus traços tinham-se tornado mais duros, acentuando a arrogância e... sim, era ele, constatou com temor. Como devia estar satisfeito de saber que, longe de ter se livrado dele, ela novamente era resgatada e salva!

- Não queira falar - ele aconselhou. - Sua pele está muito queimada e precisamos levá-la de volta para o castelo o mais depressa possível. Mas que idéia fugir assim. Sei como se sente em relação a mim; porém não precisava chegar a esse ponto...

Quis continuar, mas parou, refletindo evidentemente sobre o que iria falar; Isabella resmungou alguma coisa, intuindo o que passava nos pensamentos dele.

- Ir embora me pareceu a melhor solução. Queria evitar que nós dois sofrêssemos.

Não tinha mais motivos para continuar fingindo. Ele garantia que sabia dos sentimentos dela. Para que continuar escondendo a verdade? O importante era pensar apenas naquele instante. Ele estava ali.

E ela nos seus braços.

- E você achou que esse era o melhor jeito? Escolher uma espécie de morte, para fugir de mim? – Edward quis saber.

- Jacob disse que conhecia o caminho. Nada disso teria acontecido se o pneu não furasse.

Isabella tentava defender Jacob. Decidiu não acusá-lo por tê-la abandonado ao calor tórrido do deserto... Agora que voltava à lucidez, compreendia que ele realmente a havia largado sozinha. Edward a interrompeu, impedindo-a de se explicar.

- Oh, sim... Black é famoso por suas idéias brilhantes! - concordou com ironia. - Imagino que também elaborou uma série de justificativas por tê-la deixado no meio do caminho.

- Não fez de propósito - ela protestou, mas a expressão do rosto de Edward a desencorajou a prosseguir.

A frente deles havia um helicóptero que, agora ela entendia, era o causador dos barulhos das ondas do mar que pensou ter ouvido. Edward acomodou-a dentro dele, ajeitando-lhe a cabeça confortavelmente sobre o peito.

- Mas, e Jacob? - À medida que o helicóptero decolava, Isabella mais uma vez tentava protegê-lo.

- Ele está com meu secretário, perto do jipe. Quando consertarem o pneu furado, Black será levado para o Kuwait, já que esta era a intenção dele. Por nada deste mundo ele entrará na minha casa de novo. Eu já estou farto de convidados!

A volta ao castelo transcorreu em silêncio. Quando o helicóptero desceu já era noite e Isabella ouviu as poucas palavras que Edward trocou com o piloto. O helicóptero pertencia à companhia de petróleo e tinha sido requisitado por Edward quando soube do desaparecimento de Isabella e de Jacob, Ignorando as queixas da esposa, Edward levou-a direto para o quarto da torre, onde Zanaide ficou algum tempo, assistindo-o, e depois desceu a pedido dele.

- A queimadura da pele está feia - disse Edward. - O piloto foi buscar um médico. Zanaide nos ajudará no que for preciso, enquanto isso.

Isabella tentou dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto ele andava até a porta.

- O que você deseja?

- Você... - Uma lágrima solitária escorreu lentamente pelo seu rosto corado.

- Isabella...

Ele não chegou a completar a frase, porque de repente a porta se abriu e Tanya entrou, vestida com um modelo parisiense.

- Edward, onde está Jacob? - perguntou, mal notando a presença de Isabella.

- Seu irmão a esta altura deve estar chegando ao Kuwait - ele explicou com frieza. - Com dois dos meus homens para garantir a partida dele.

Tanya meditou durante alguns segundos e gargalhou, lançando um olhar de indiferença para Isabella. Depois aproximou-se vagarosamente de Edward para tocar-lhe o braço.

- Querido, acha que era realmente necessário? Pobre Jacob! Ele não foi o único culpado, tenho certeza disso. Existem dois culpados, como sabe...

- Não é porque ele tentou fugir com a minha esposa que não o quero debaixo do meu teto por mais uma noite... Mas porque impiedosamente abandonou-a a própria sorte...

- Ora, querido – Tanya replicou, lançando um olhar ferino para Isabella. - Tem certeza de que lhe contaram a versão correta dos fatos? Não teria sido Isabella quem se recusou a acompanhá-lo? Afinal, ao renunciar a posição de esposa, estava correndo um grande risco... Você é um homem muito rico, enquanto o pobre Jacob...

Não é nada disso, Isabella quis falar, mas não teve forças para soltar a voz. Desejava explicar que só tinha ido com Jacob para dar liberdade a Edward. Porém o cansaço, a pele que ardia, eram mais poderosos do que qualquer vontade. O corpo dela pedia paz.

- Mais tarde continuaremos essa conversa. – Isabella ouviu Edward falar com Tanya numa voz baixa, sem dúvida ansioso por encerrar aquele confronto e mostrar à garota francesa que seu amor por ela não tinha se alterado.

Pouco depois, o médico chegou e a examinou. A pele, muito delicada estava queimada com gravidade. Aplicou uma loção refrescante no rosto e nos braços, aliviando a intensidade da dor.

- O que é isso, doutor? - Ela quis saber.

- Um ungüento novo e realmente milagroso - ele esclareceu, sorrindo. - Trata-se de um simples anestésico.

Zanaide encarregou-se de aplicar a pomada quantas vezes fosse necessário, além de dar a Isabella um sonífero para garantir um descanso tranqüilo.

- Você é uma mulher de sorte - garantiu o médico. - Não fosse à ajuda de Edward, teria se desidratado e estaria correndo sério risco de vida.

Isabella agradeceu-lhe pela ajuda e bebeu o líquido amargo que ele lhe passou antes de ir embora. Não sabia o que era, mas aos poucos os olhos foram se fechando e daí em diante não viu mais nada.

Quando voltou a abri-los, o quarto mergulhava na penumbra e por um momento entrou em pânico, sem saber onde estava e o que fazia. Um vulto aproximou-se do pé da cama, fazendo-a emitir um grito.

- Não, não, não sou Jacob Black, a esta altura, deve estar a caminho de Paris. Se não me quiser aqui no quarto, mignonne, procure se lembrar de que sou seu marido. De que você ainda é minha mulher...

- Foi apenas um casamento de conveniência – Isabella protestou com amargura. - Um casamento que...

- Não falaremos nisso, agora - ele cortou, com firmeza. - Quando estiver recuperada, então sim conversaremos sobre o casamento e sobre o nosso futuro.

Isabella quis ter forças para dizer que não precisava da companhia dele, que ele estava livre para ficar com Tanya. Mas no fundo sabia que desejava demais a presença de Edward... Acabou por aceitar o conforto e o falso senso de intimidade que de lhe dava. Aquela noite era dela, e a guardaria na memória com todo carinho.

Três dias depois, Isabella recebeu autorização para sair da cama e ir até o pátio interno, quando o sol estivesse fraco. Zanaide a acompanhou e depois se retirou para buscar um suco de frutas refrescante.

Estava sozinha quando ouviu o barulho dos saltos dos sapatos de Tanya batendo sobre as pedras. Não precisou virar o rosto para ter certeza de que era ela. Tanya aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco.

- Sei que você está bem - começou. - Até onde pretende ir com essa farsa? Edward e eu reconhecemos que você já está melhor, todavia insiste em continuar aqui. Por quê? Tem esperança de convencer seu marido a sustentar o casamento por compaixão? Naturalmente, não ignora que ele não a ama.

Isabella permaneceu calada, quase sem forças para ouvi-la. Mas as palavras de Tanya tinham ido direto ao seu coração.

- O que está esperando? - a francesa insistiu. - Que Edward lhe peça para ir embora? Não tem amor-próprio?

Isabella ouviu o farfalhar do tecido do vestido que Tanya usava. Zanaide voltou, ao mesmo tempo em que Tanya retirava-se. As palavras cruéis dela ainda ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. Que estava esperando? Que Edward voltasse a amá-la?

Ele sabia como ela se sentia, e provavelmente tinha pena dela.

Mordeu os lábios recusando-se a chorar. Tanya estava com a razão; não possuía mais amor-próprio.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Zanaide ihe trouxe o café, decidiu que partiria naquele mesmo dia, mas não usaria a mesma tática anterior.

Falaria com Edward sobre a decisão e lhe desejaria felicidades.

- Zanaide, por favor, gostaria que avisasse Edward que desejo vê-lo.

Passou o dia na expectativa de encontrá-lo, olhando fixamente para a porta, preparando-se para o momento em que ouviria a batida e ela se abriria. Ainda não era noite e Zanaide ajudou-a a se vestir com um cáftã de seda leve, acompanhando-a depois até o pátio. Foi então que viu o marido.

- Zanaide disse que você queria conversar comigo - ele começou, andando na direção dela.

Isabella estava sentada nas pedras que contornavam a fonte e desejou no íntimo que ele se sentasse ao lado, em vez de ficar de pé, olhando-a de cima. Agora que tinha chegado o momento, encontrava uma dificuldade incrível para ordenar seus pensamentos e expressá-los com clareza. Detestaria cair na auto-piedade e silenciosamente pediu a Edward para não mandá-la embora.

- O que é? - ele insistiu.

Ali estava a oportunidade para começar a falar. Suspirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem que pôde.

- É sobre nosso casamento, Edward. Não há necessidade de fingirmos um ao outro. Foi um equívoco...

Mergulhado na penumbra do jardim, o rosto dele foi endurecendo aos poucos, os músculos tensos, como que para impedi-la de pronunciar toda a verdade.

- Também tenho pensado no nosso casamento... Eu esperava que... - Interrompeu-se, hesitando em continuar. - Não tem importância. Nosso casamento talvez possa ser anulado, desde que você declare que nunca nos tornamos marido e mulher. Não pretendo me pôr no seu caminho. Afinal de contas, foi uma coisa que você nunca desejou... Anular o casamento seria mais aceitável para os Black...

Isabella o olhou através de uma névoa de sofrimento, Edward estava sugerindo que ela mentisse? Que fingisse que nunca tinham feito amor? Um sentimento de terror foi crescendo dentro dela. Levantou-se, sem saber o que fazer, uma voz dentro dela dizendo que se ele se encarregasse de tudo, ela partiria o mais depressa possível.

Durante o jantar, temeu que Tanya a desafiasse com olhares, mas em vez disso, ela permaneceu tristonha e preocupada. Só mais tarde entendeu o comportamento da francesa, quando soube que Tanya voltaria para Paris naquela noite mesmo.

- Não pense que só por causa disso Edward passou a gostar de você - ela observou, entredentes. - Voltarei aqui. Esteja certa.

Sem dúvida, Tanya voltará, Isabella pensou. Edward provavelmente lhe pediu que partisse pensando no próprio bem dela. Assim não se envolveria com todo o processo de anulação do casamento.

Voltou para o quarto, despiu-se com rapidez, e dispensou Zanaide que a olhava entre penalizada e curiosa. Como a criada se comportaria com Tanya? Elas tinham se tomado amigas e com certeza sentiria falta de Isabella. As malas já estavam prontas e Zanaide claramente discordava da sua decisão de ir embora. Dormir seria a melhor maneira de não pensar em mais nada, e principalmente naquela noite Isabella precisava de um bom descanso. Afinal, percebendo que seus pensamentos a impediriam de pegar no sono, saiu da cama e vestiu o roupão de seda que Zanaide tinha colocado ao pé da cama. Os comprimidos para dormir estavam no quarto da torre, e a ajudariam a relaxar. Decidiu ir pegá-los.

As pedras da escada estavam frias para seus pés descalços, e tarde demais constatou que deveria ter colocado os chinelos. A porta do quarto cedeu à leve pressão de seus dedos. A luz prateada da Lua dava uma cor pálida à seda do roupão, através do qual se adivinhavam as formas do seu corpo que, para o homem que se sentava ao lado da janela, se mostravam claramente.

- Edward!

Sem pensar, soltou a porta, os olhos caindo sobre o divã onde esperava encontrar Tanya, mesmo sabendo que a francesinha já tinha deixado o castelo. Mas então Edward não a tinha acompanhado? Edward levantou com o roupão abrindo-se à altura do peito e mostrando o tórax forte e coberto de pêlos. O coração de Isabella disparou, fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

- Não consigo dormir - explicou, meio sem jeito. - Vim buscar minhas pílulas.

Edward estava tão próximo, que era possível sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. As pernas de Isabella repentinamente recusaram-se a ficar de pé. Cambaleou em direção ao divã onde ele estava sentado, deslocando uma fotografia.

- Droga! – Edward praguejou.

Isabella estremeceu. Instintivamente abaixo-se para apanhar o retrato. Um raio de luar iluminou francamente a foto. Com os olhos bem abertos, ficou olhando, admirada.

- Agora você já sabe – Edward falou, arrancando-Ihe a fotografia das mãos. - Eu estava em Qu'Rar quando fiquei sabendo do casamento de titio com sua mãe. Fui à Inglaterra tentar dissuadi-lo dessa idéia estúpida, mas em vez disso me apaixonei por uma criança...

- Não estou entendendo... - sussurrou Isabella. - Essa fotografia... é minha... Lembro de tê-la tirado. Meu padrasto...

- ... bateu a meu pedido - completou Edward com secura. Você tinha então quinze anos de idade, era uma adolescente se transformando em mulher. Eu disse para mim mesmo que estava ficando louco, por me apaixonar por uma criança, mas não adiantou... Era uma idéia obsessiva e Phill Hassan, naturalmente, fez muito pouco para me desencorajar.

- O que... o que você está querendo dizer?

Edward aproximou-se ainda mais, agarrou-a pelo braço e ajoelhou-se, o rosto convertido numa máscara de dor e auto-desprezo.

- Garota cruel! Que está fazendo comigo? Sabe o que sinto por você... Não queria... queria esperar... Precisava dar-lhe tempo para se acostumar comigo, para sentir algo por mim, mas Black forçou a situação... Ele me conhecia muito bem...

- Jacob? Mas...

- Você o ama, sei muito bem. E se soubesse que estive perto de matá-lo por isso! O ciúme é um sentimento muito poderoso! Assim como é o amor! Deus sabe o quanto quis apaziguar esse amor em mim. Você tinha quinze anos, meu Deus! Eu já era um homem, mas a desejava... Como se eu imaginasse no que você se transformaria, quis a mulher que você acabaria sendo um dia... Phill Hassan me compreendeu. Até me encorajou. Ele a ama e achou que essa seria a maneira mais segura de garantir o seu futuro e de Qu'Har. Não tive menor intenção de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Eu a desejava loucamente. Disse a mim mesmo que, tão logo nos casássemos, despertaria algum sentimento puro em seu coração; eu poderia ensiná-la a me amar. Então Phill Hassan me contou que você tinha recusado meu pedido. Não queria nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade de casar comigo!

- Ele falou que você queria Black – Edward continuou, depois de uns momentos -, não sei como não enlouqueci completamente com a notícia. Quando descobri através de Phill Hassan que você vinha para Qu'Har, deixei Paris logo que pude. Carmen sabia como eu estava apaixonado... ajudou-me... Eu a queria, tanto, Isabella! Eu, como um cego imbecil, acreditei que poderia fazer com que aprendesse a gostar de mim. Em vez disso, roubei-lhe o direito de amar quem quisesse. Não posso dizer que aprovo sua escolha, mas...

- Não pode?

Isabella deliciava-se com a sensação maravilhosa que experimentava. Tinha certeza absoluta de que não estava dormindo nem sonhando. Não acreditava, porém, que aquele que falava era Edward, que, emocionado, confessava seu amor por ela. Um amor que vinha desde a infância... Sim, aquele homem suplicante era o verdadeiro Edward!

- Não brinque comigo - ele pediu. - Não, não a culpo por querer se vingar de mim. Tanya me falou a respeito desse seu sentimento... falou-me sobre como você e Jacob planejaram fugir...

Como Jacob e a irmã tinham sido espertos! Isabella pensou. Distorceram os fatos até que ambos, ela e Edward, ficassem convencidos de que a mentira era a verdade.

- Tanya me disse que você queria casar com ela – Isabella observou com cautela, agora duvidando que tudo isto pudesse estar acontecendo.

Edward fez um gesto de desdém.

- Nunca! - Calou-se e ergueu-se em seguida. - Onde estão suas pílulas? Pegue e vá dormir. Meia-noite nunca foi uma hora boa para confidências, Isabella, porque, inevitavelmente, as emoções crescem ao máximo, explodem, e levam a outras coisas... coisas que à luz do dia nós dois lamentaremos. Como me julgo um ser humano, e não um animal governado por instintos, é bom que você se vá...

- Você me ama de verdade? - interrompeu-o.

- Droga! Claro que a amo! - ele explodiu, num tom de voz nada romântico, - Agora, caia fora daqui e esqueça tudo sobre minhas boas intenções.

Deu as costas para Isabella, que não fez nenhuma menção de sair nem de apanhar o vidro de comprimidos colocado junto à janela. Ela podia sentir a tensão do corpo dele, como se ele esperasse por uma decisão dela para se retirar de uma vez por todas.

- Isabella! - Era mais um lamento que uma ordem. Ele então se voltou e os olhares se encontraram. - Aviso-a pela última vez... saia já daqui, ou terá de enfrentar as conseqüências!

Teimosamente, ela não se moveu. Soltando um gemido, praguejando, Edward aproximou-se dela, desejando aplacar a sede de amar.

- Você quis assim! - ele avisou. Abraçou-a com força, a respiração ofegante. - Mas por que se comporta desse jeito? Para me punir? Ou será que seu coraçãozinho deseja me dar uma última doce lembrança?

Ergueu-a do chão e a carregou para o divã, os dedos trêmulos pressionando o corpo frágil e macio, desnudando-o para saciar a curiosidade dos olhos.

- Não vai me beijar? – Isabella perguntou com ar inocente.

Os olhos dele brilharam debaixo das sobrancelhas espessas. Os corpos se colaram ardentes, quando finalmente ele arrancou o roupão.

- Isabella!

Era a súplica sussurrada de um homem consciente de que tinha atingido o limite da resistência e que nada poderia impedi-lo de ir adiante. Isabella sentiu a agonia dele como se fosse a sua, perdendo o controle de si mesma ao abraçá-lo, os corpos vibrando no calor enlouquecedor do contato.

- Faça amor comigo, Edward! - implorou, os lábios tocando os dele, o corpo trêmulo. - por favor, ame-me do jeito que eu o amo.

Descontroladas, suas bocas se tocaram como se fossem se devorar, degustando a doçura, sentindo a paixão subindo pelos seus corpos.

Ele explorou cada parte da pele dela, cultuando-a com os dedos, com os olhos, com os lábios. Ela então respondeu da mesma maneira livre e apaixonada, ambos levados pela necessidade de saciar uma sede imensa, que parecia queimá-los por dentro.

O grito vitorioso de Edward no momento culminante da posse lembrou a Isabella a primeira vez em que se amaram. Ao ouvi-lo, ela se abandonou por completo aos desejos dele.

Mais tarde, ambos envoltos por um halo de paz, a cabeça de Edward descansando sobre o peito de Isabella, a ponta da língua dele brincando maciamente com a pele, ele disse...

- Sua bruxinha... Você se divertia me atormentando, não é verdade? Fazendo com que me separasse de você sem necessidade.

- Porque eu não podia acreditar que era verdade - retrucou Isabella, um pouco indignada. - Achava que você amava Tanya. Ela disse que você a adorava. E falou que sabia como eu me sentia... Para mim, isso significava que você percebia meu amor e que sentia somente pena de mim...

- Na verdade, eu queria dizer que sabia do seu amor por Black, Isabella! Para duas pessoas inteligentes como nós, não acha que fizemos um bocado de confusão?

- Oh, Edward...

- Oh, Edward, o quê? - ele brincou, imitando-a com meiguice.

- Nada. É que... Oh, Edward... estou tão feliz porque descobrimos a verdade antes que fosse tarde demais. Imagine se eu não tivesse vindo até aqui esta noite. Nós nos separaríamos e jamais teríamos chegado a conhecer nossos sentimentos mais profundos...

- Talvez não, quem sabe! Duvido que a teria deixado ir embora, se viesse se despedir de mim...

- Phill Hassan ficará surpreso... Ele me disse que Jacob exagerou o seu passado de aventuras com mulheres e que eu não devia prestar muita atenção àquelas histórias...

- Bem, no fundo, no fundo, existe algum fundamento. Mas eu nunca cheguei a amar ninguém, a não ser... às vezes cheguei a acreditar que o melhor seria apagar você da minha memória, e foi isso o que procurei fazer o tempo todo. Mas sempre fracassei.

O passado agora não existe, pensou Isabella. Ela era uma criança, ele um homem. Edward não poderia mesmo ter lhe sido fiel.

- Nós vamos ficar conversando a noite toda? - ela perguntou com impaciência, os olhos arregalados como uma adolescente absolutamente ingênua.

- Você tem alguma outra sugestão? - Entreolharam-se alguns segundos, sorrindo com aquelas palavras bem-humoradas e provocativas. - Louvemos a Alá, Isabella, que me deu aquilo que mais ambicionava; uma jóia que guardarei com carinho para todo o sempre, longe dos olhos invejosos de Black.

A resposta de Isabella desapareceu sob o beijo apaixonado de Edward. E os dois amantes giraram num redemoinho de emoções onde nada existia, a não ser o amor.

FIM

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Meninas eu postei essa historia... porque lendo eu me senti indignada e com muita raiva..._

_Ccomo duas pessoas inteligentes... se deixam levar por coisas tão bobas... Como a falta de comunicação acaba com qualquer relacionamento... e como uma pessoa dotada de sonhos e como uma personalidade marcante fica apagada quando perde a voz ativa... A Bella não queria se afastar dele... ela se apaixonou e lutava contra isso... O Edward foi rejeitado e acreditava que ela amava o Black... um homem apaixonada ou qualquer outra pessoa se torna irracional... os sentimentos comandam... e foi o que aconteceu ai... para mim... se eles tivessem colocado as cartas na mesa desde o inicio e conversado talvez tudo fosse diferente... e se o Edward tive pelo menos tentado conquista-la, desde o inicio... se talvez ele frequentasse um pouco os lugares que ela frequentava ou até mesmo casa dela... talvez ela tivesse se apaixonado de cara... para mim essa historia mostra o que acontece em muitos relacionamentos... eu acredito que em um relacionamento tem que ter a amizade, e a confiança tem que reinar... você tem que confiar... e ser amigo dessa pessoa para entende-la... a comunicação é a base... Mas, nessa historia teve muitos mal-entendidos, muitos segredos, pouca comunicação, falta de personalidade, falta de autonomia, ciumes e intriga... essa historia me mostrou que quando tem dialogo... tudo pode melhorar... Desculpem o texto kkkkk..._

_Eu quero agradecer os meus raios de sol que iluminam os meus dias: **michele. cullen. 9, lorena, Kaaah Andrade** (querida concordo com você... odeio o Black, e a Tanya odiei até no cimena... não gostei dela kkkk, eu preferia que o Jacob ficasse com a Leah... eles são perfeitos um para o outro... o Jacob tem um a capacidade de fazer a Bella se culpar sempre... ele joga sujo), **Lu Mack, Joana Patricia, JOKB** ( Oi querida... pra você ver o que o ciumes pode fazer com uma pessoa... o Edward estava louco de ciumes... até perdeu um pouco daquele autoritarismo), **annacaroll, Jas, Guest, GiseleRibeiro, Sonia, adria, Marcia, Lolabina, bruna, bruangel, CarolinaChuff, CSSO, Jenni A.S.M, Lolitasss, Mikamss, Natalocas, Ruiva, Elainecullenws, ISLCullen, Juju. moreschi, Karolzinhaa, Vanity nightwish, marprof, sarosa,** **e leitoras fantasmas**... Quero agradecer de coração a cada uma de vocês por lerem minhs adaptações... e por me acompanharem sempre... muito obrigada... Até a proxima... Robsteijoooosss_


End file.
